New Beginnings
by DaughterofRomulus
Summary: An alternate follow up story to A Risk Worth Taking. Ael is overjoyed to reach Romulus at last, certain that a wonderful new life is about to unfold before her eyes. However, unforeseen events arise that will change the course of the new beginning she's always dreamed of. Warning - Contains consensual, disciplinary spanking, and some soft eroticism. First person PoV will be in bold
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **It should have been a glorious new beginning, one filled with happiness, joy and spawning great celebration; it should have been the start of a wondrous new life, in a new world with the man I had come to love. I should have run into the bustling city crowds, my eyes taking in new yet somehow familiar surroundings; my lungs should have expanded as they breathed in the crisp, clean air that smelled as fresh as the breeze after a good rain on a beautiful spring day.**

 **All of that** ** _should_** **have been, but it's not the way everything unfolded.**

 **When the time came to make our way to the surface Bochra and I left together, though we were both escorted by security, thankfully it wasn't Aev; I doubt he could have restrained his itchy trigger finger long enough to get us anywhere in one piece. Tomalak had already gone on ahead or so we assumed, though to be perfectly honest it was difficult to fully push the commander out of my thoughts. At some point, we were sure to cross paths, likely while he pled his case to the general, insisting that he hadn't done something as heinous as he had been accused of.**

 **In fact, he hadn't. To keep quiet or fess up; did I want to find a whole heap of trouble that I'd likely never be able to escape or allow Tomalak to suffer severe ramifications for a crime he had never committed was my choices. My mind was working and overworking during our transport, the ideas falling away as my body dematerialized, floating back once I had been reassembled, and finding that Bochra and I (and the security guard) were standing just inside the main capitol building on Romulus.**

 **Scarcely a second later and the guard nudged me from behind, signaling me to move ahead, Bochra too. As we moved, I allowed my eyes to move here and there, taking in the sights. The halls were large and wide, ceiling high and painted to look like vast star fields, the floor seemingly made of marble stone with a glossy finish. The entry point to one room was open as we passed, and inside I could see a large, circular room with a map of what looked to be Romulan space etched into the floor, a hunter green banner hanging along one wall, a large mogai bird, clutching the twin worlds in its talons, in black and gold, embossed on the front.**

 **When the general first approached, my steps dramatically slowed, and then I stopped dead, completely in awe of him. Under different circumstances, he probably would have made me feel ridiculously intimidated, but I just couldn't bring myself to feel that way. I very nearly had to grab onto Bochra, before I jumped forwards and wrapped my arms around the general, thanking him for believing in me when I was so young and for allowing me to, finally, come home. After I thanked him (I barely managed to hold off on the hug) he escorted me and Bochra to a private conference room where the first of many conversations had begun.**

 **However, it was all too soon that my "little" fib had finally caught up with me, forcing me to choose between telling the truth (all of it) or continuing to live the rest of my life in a lie. It wasn't long before I had finally come apart at the seams.**

...

Ael could scarcely remember a time when she had been so joyful (unless one counted her finding Bochra), her current location on the world she had always deemed her home, seated in a very comfortable leather chair and scooted up to a long conference table, Bochra beside her, all the while having an engaging conversation with General Movar, a man who Ael had not seen in over a decade but who had believed her claims from the first time he had ever laid eyes upon her.

The conversation had begun with General Movar formally welcoming Ael to Romulus, and Bochra home again after a lengthy tour of duty, the talk moving right along, mostly thanks to Ael who found she had plenty of questions to ask about her new home. If she wasn't asking about the various sites to see, she was firing off questions about Movar, coming across as little more than an overexcited child who had indulged in too many sugary sweets. It was difficult to know when to stop, Movar, after answering a question concerning horses and whether or not Romulus was home to a similar creature (it was!) turned the topic to another direction, one that centered around what Ael hoped to do with her life, now that she was home, as well as what her future aspirations entailed when it came to service to the Empire.

"I hope to be considered worthy enough to serve in the military," said Ael. "I've even thought of attending the Imperial War College."

"You certainly don't lack the perseverance for such an endeavor," said Movar. "However, the War College may be a bit beyond your reach, at least for now," he finished diplomatically. The Imperial War College was for the absolute best of the best, the program a grueling one, those who sought to attend in training for it by the time they hit their teenage years. Ael's slightly sad, though understanding smile told Movar that she knew attending such a place was only just a pipe dream, nothing more.

"One of the smaller military academies would probably be best," said Ael, momentarily thinking of Tomalak; he had said similar words to her, during the course of their meal when they had been speaking of Ael's future within the Empire.

"Indeed so," said Movar, momentarily glancing at a PADD on the table, making a quick notation before placing the item back down. "As already noted, you have the required determination, but additional training, before registering for any of the academies, is a wise idea."

"Yeah, I'm a bit behind on training," said Ael, feeling somewhat embarrassed. How could she ever hope to enlist in the military when she was a good decade (or more) behind in training than everyone else her age on Romulus? In fact, she should already be two years into her Serona, the five-year, mandatory military service that everyone on the home world underwent, once they reached young adulthood. The thought now squarely in the forefront of her mind, Ael decided to proceed with asking.

Movar inclined his head as if considering her request, saying, "It wouldn't necessarily be out of the question, Ael. Time will tell if it is meant to be. Due to this unique circumstance, there is the very real possibility of a Serona period being bypassed, allowing for your enrollment into one of the various naval academies."

As far as Ael was convinced, she would make it to one of the academies within the next few years, Serona or not. She had determination, passion, perseverance, and heart; if Ael gave it her all, what could dare stop her from succeeding? Only time would tell, for that, too.

Eventually, as she had feared might happen, the topic switched gears, the new subject turning to the incident that Ael had reported to General Movar, over three days past, a lie he still wasn't aware even existed, still fresh in Ael's thoughts. For the moment, the talk of Ael's aspirations had come to an end, but more than anything she wished them to continue, anything to avoid talking about the one thing she longed to forget.

 _Anything but this topic, please_ , thought Ael worriedly the smile she had been wearing for the first part of her meeting with General Movar, vanishing in a flash, a horribly sick feeling beginning to rise up from her stomach, into her throat. Reaching over to Bochra, Ael grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, the simple act allowing him to feel an intense, sudden surge of uncertainty within her spirit though he had been able to sense her anxiety levels rising before she'd touched him. The beginnings of panic beginning to take hold Ael's gaze flicked to Bochra's, begging him, silently, for any reassurance he could give her.

Not even a gentle, intimate caress from Bochra's mind to Ael's could calm her; Ael felt helpless as she listened to General Movar recount what she had told him, her mood taking a further nosedive when her mentor made mention that Tomalak was already, currently in holding.

 _I should be the one in holding_ , thought Ael miserably. _I'm the idiot who lied. While I know I should speak the truth… What will the general do to me, if I do? If the general finds out how I've deceived him… Maybe I should ask another question or two, see what the worst that can happen, really is, before I go and do something that could get me and Bochra in deep trouble, too._

"General," said Ael, clearing her throat against the child-like squeak that had come out instead of a clear, precise tone, "if it's all right to ask, what's going to happen to Tomalak?"

General Movar fixed Ael with an intently serious expression, lifting a brow in curious intrigue. No longer was Ael's tone full of happiness, confidence; how could she have suddenly slipped into a meek voice, her stare conveying that she had something of importance to say yet couldn't quite find the words to speak?

"At this time, Ael, I am unable to give you an absolute answer. However, Tomalak _may_ remain in service to the Empire until his tour has been completed, though he will forfeit his command. The senior centurion…"

"He… He's demoted?" Blinking hard Ael struggled to come to terms with what Movar had said. "Sorry for interrupting," said Ael, a hint of red appearing in her cheeks, "but, um, you said he _may_ stay in service. Does that mean he may be forced to retire?"

"Possibly," said Movar. "Tomalak will have to answer for his crime against you, a crime that I take with the utmost seriousness. Imprisonment is a firm possibility, as are…other avenues."

 _He means execution_ , thought Ael, her mouth rapidly turning dry, beads of sweat dotting her forehead and coating her palms even though the air in the room had, only moments ago, felt quite comfortable and cool.

"Whatever decision comes to pass, I give you my word that it will be fairly decided one," said Movar upon glimpsing the sudden, sickly look on Ael's pale face.

It was with great difficulty that Ael knew what had to be done: she had to tell General Movar the truth about the lie she'd told, how she had falsely accused Commander Tomalak of a crime he hadn't even thought of committing, all because of a petty need for vengeance. Fear gripped Ael's heart, her thoughts churning wildly as she thought of the best way to begin her admission; she also began to speculate on exactly what Movar was likely to do to her, for the deception. There was a brief but visible shudder through Ael's small form when she remembered the dream, rather, nightmare she'd had while on board the Decius, only two days past. The thought of Bochra being killed in front of her; the thought of her mentor turning his pistol on her, firing without second thought… It was nearly enough to glue her mouth shut.

Stealing a quick glance at Bochra out of the corner of her eye, Ael saw him give a subtle shake of the head, his foot nudging hers beneath the table, sending a silent warning not to do anything, further, foolish. Could Bochra not want her to tell the general what she'd done? Was he sending her a different signal altogether? With Movar right in the room, sitting directly next to her Ael was unable to ask Bochra exactly what the (possibly) warning signals were all about, but warn her away or not, she had to confess, didn't she?

 _If you don't, the guilt is going to eat you alive_ , something in the back of Ael's mind whispered.

Maybe just one or two more questions…

"If Tomalak goes on to complete his tour, what happens once it's finished with it?" The tides of nervousness that Ael had been trying to keep out of her speech, involuntarily slipped into it; Bochra momentarily looked pained where he sat, beside Ael. Her emotional state was becoming highly charged again; Bochra hoped he wasn't going to be on the floor, curled up and clutching his head at some point soon.

The quiet, anxious manner in which Ael was now speaking was enough for Movar to place down the PADD he had only, momentarily picked up, his hands folding and resting on the tabletop as he fixed Ael with a questioning stare. Ael felt more intimidated than she ever could have guessed she might at this meeting; the expression on Movar's face clearly told her that he knew something was "up".

"Tomalak is fortunate he is… _has been_ an exceptional soldier with a spotless record. It is the only reason why he may be allowed to finish his tour. Had his record been less than outstanding, it is possible he would be facing immediate execution."

At the word "execution" Ael's eyes went wide, her chest jolting with pain and the tightness of her throat nearly enough to make her retch.

 _I can't take this!_ She thought wildly, nearly panicked. _This has gone too far. The general; he has to know!_

"Wait," said Ael, lowering her eyes to the table, "don't say anything else about Tomalak. I-I have to tell you something." Hands slick with sweat Ael rubbed them, shakily so, on the skirt of her dress and exchanged a quick look with Bochra. It scared her that she suddenly couldn't read what he might be thinking. She could only hope he was "on board" with her telling the truth and not scared completely out of his wits for her. "What I have to say is more of a…a confession." _Please don't kill me_.

General Movar, if possible, was suddenly much more alert, Ael blinking back the tears when she looked up and saw his jaw clench tightly, his expression darkening though not quite as much as it had the morning she had told her little lie about the commander.

"A confession? And what might this confession concern, young lady?"

The words had barely left Movar's mouth when Ael drew her legs in and curled up on the leather chair that she had, only so recently, been seated properly in. Feeling small, like a child who had been caught, about to be chastised for a severe misdeed, Ael hesitated rather than proceed with spilling the truth as she so wanted to do. The thoughts of what Movar might do to her, to Bochra; it was enough to break her heart, but she couldn't allow Tomalak to bear the brunt of consequences he didn't deserve.

"Don't do anything to Tomalak," Ael repeated instead. "Please. I-I made some things up when I spoke to you. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened and I…"

Movar's face finally took on the expression Ael had seen that one morning past, only this time it was aimed at her and, meekly, she pressed back into her chair attempting to make her already small body, smaller. "Are you attempting to say that you _lied_ to me?"

"Um, y-yes, sir," Ael stammered, the tears already beginning to flow especially when she caught sight of the disappointment set deep into Movar's eyes. Anything would have been preferable to her, even death; anything but that intensely deep, disappointed stare.

"Exactly how much was a lie?"

Ael felt like her tongue had gone; Movar wanted an immediate answer and no matter what she said, it was sure to end badly. After five minutes had passed (Ael was shocked Movar had allowed her to stall for so long) Ael forced herself to speak, telling of the offensive lie she had so unjustly spoken about another.

"When I told you Tomalak tried to force himself on me," she began in a choked whisper, "it wasn't true."

"I see," Movar said, Ael not at all comforted by so few words. Perhaps he was waiting for her to say more, to explain herself.

"He also never said he was in love with me," said Ael, swallowing down the traces of vomit that had risen into her throat. "Everything else I said, though, was the truth." Ael lifted her head, panic in her eyes, her demeanor changing in what seemed like an instant. "I-I know I shouldn't have lied to you, General, but T…"

At the sight of Movar's raised hand, his signal for her to quiet, Ael not only snapped her mouth closed in a hurry, but also cringed back, afraid of being brutally slapped not that she was sure she didn't deserve it.

"I do _not_ want excuses, young lady," said Movar sternly. Ael nodded quickly in compliance, further becoming panicked when she saw Movar's eyes on Bochra. "I will speak with Centurion Bochra about this incident, and while I do, you are to wait outside of this room."

"Bochra didn't have anything to do with…" Ael began, unfolding her body from the chair and getting to her feet though she made no moves to leave the room as requested.

Movar raised his hand again, a sterner look than Ael had last received, following the action. Stalling wasn't an option this time, Movar rising from his own chair to guide her from the room, hand heavy on her shoulder, less than five seconds later.

"When I tell you to do something, I mean for you to obey immediately," said Movar, "not several seconds or minutes after the fact."

Wincing at the scolding, Ael choked back another sob. "I know, and I tried to, but…"

"I also believe I said something about not wanting to hear excuses."

"Yes, sir," said Ael, stepping through the door and then lowering her body to sit on the floor.

"Stay there, Ael; I will return for you once I have spoken with the centurion."

And then he was gone, Ael left to sit with her back against the wall closest to the door, knees drawn up, arms around them, feeling absolutely devastated and like she had lost it all in one fell swoop.

"I'm so sorry, Bochra," whispered Ael to her knees. "I never meant to let you down." Lifting her tear filled gaze Ael directed her head to the right, staring down the corridor. "And I'm just as sorry to you, Tomalak," she sniffled. "I should never have done…but I did, and now I have to live with it if I'm even allowed to live at all."

...

 **Once again, I was proving to the general that I was as untrustworthy as they come. Sitting in the corridor on that cold floor reminiscent of marble stone, knees drawn in, tears cascading down my cheeks in hopelessness, fear, and complete despondency, had been the only things I knew how to do. Well, that is until the bright idea popped into my head that I should stand up, take a little walk through this gigantic, foreign building teeming with Romulan soldiers and attempt to find where Tomalak had been taken.**

 **A foolish move on my part, but in my mind, it was all there was left to do. Everyone was either upset, furiously angry, in a severely tight spot or all of the above, because of me, and I knew I had to be the one to fix things even if it came at a potentially dangerous cost. The only problem, besides the fact I had no idea how to even begin navigating such a large building, different chambers and rooms seemingly every which way, was the fact that Tomalak would likely** ** _not_** **want to see me under any circumstances not that I could blame him.**

 **The wheels in my head were content to spin a mile a minute as I walked carefully along the hall; this area of the building was fairly quiet, but somewhere, if I kept on going forward I was bound to run into someone.**

 **A sigh slipped out as I walked, shoulders slumping in response to my emotional state. At the end of the day, what I had done was blame a Romulan commander for behaving like what he was: A Romulan commander. They weren't known for their trusting, forgiving natures; they didn't blindly accept seemingly wild claims about what an outsider (such as myself) might proclaim their heart to be. In many cases, it wouldn't have been a test here and a test there, for purposes of proof to help ease the severe doubt. The only way to say it is I got off easy; when Tomalak had told (yelled) at me that no other commander in the fleet would have ever been so lenient, he was right. Had I been unlucky enough to find myself on a different naval ship, I probably would have been left in the brig, brought out only for interrogation and torture purposes, long executed before the home world was even a glimmer on the view screen.**

 **Wandering around like I was doing, foolish; wandering around, gaze down, paying no mind to anything around because one's head is suddenly overrun with emotional conflict deep enough to drown an entire province?** ** _Really_** **foolish. Routinely patrolling guards, what I had been avoiding in the first place, finally stumbled upon me and my aimless wandering, well, one did.**

 **"** **You there!" the guard barked, so painfully sharp that I halted dead in my tracks, ears ringing. "What in the names of Air and Fire are you doing unguarded?"**

 **Tall, angular-faced, dark eyes, his scarred hands holding tightly to a disruptor rifle; one hell of an intimidating guardsman stood barely a few feet away, quickly drawing closer when I failed to answer. Well, if anyone on the surface was going to fire off a shot at me, I'd much rather be killed by this (to me) nameless man than be facing down the muzzle of the general's disruptor, much later. The thought was enough to cause a case of the shivers, so violently that the guard, briefly, smirked. He probably thought me about to wet my pants over the mere sight of him.**

 **"** **Um, I was never guarded," I said quickly, my feet refusing to carry me backward by a single step. Maybe I really was more afraid than I thought. Annoyed, the guard stepped forwards and caught me roughly by the arm and I winced; his grip reminded me a lot of Aev's, the big burly brute who had been one of Tomalak's security men, aboard the Decius. Aev had always enjoyed dragging me around, and by dragging me I mean it in a literal sense, leaving behind nasty bruises on my arms and wrists that had hurt like blazes. Praying this wasn't going to be a mirror image of my past time in Aev's clutches, I attempted to pull away from the guard not that it worked.**

 **"** **I don't buy that not for an instant," said the guard, giving my arm a mighty tug and forcing me off balance. Just like the quick snap of fingers the guard's manner of behaving drove my mood to switch gears, tides of defensiveness bubbling up into my chest, my mouth soon running over like I was but a fool who welcomed a painful end.**

 **"** **Yeah? Well, good news: I wasn't selling it," I retorted, attempting to pull my arm out of his grip, succeeding in merely forcing him to tighten his hand around my arm to the point I yelped in pain.**

 **"** **Aren't you a smart mouth," the guard growled, pulling me along as he started up a completely different corridor altogether.**

 **"** **Hey, wait!" I tried. "I-I'm supposed to be sitting outside of General Movar's office!" Yelping again when one of the guard's nails dug painfully into my skin, I began to drag my heels in a vain effort to slow him down. "I mean it, I – ow! Ease up on your grip, will you!"**

 **There was a tense moment when, after the guard momentarily halted that I thought he was going to pistol whip me, but he didn't. If anything, he seemed to be…** ** _thinking_** **, rather deeply, and then a sadistic grin appeared on his face.**

 **"** **Of** ** _course_** **," he said, "you must be Commander Tomalak's little** ** _toy_** **." Apparently, the entire home world or at least this part of it knew all about my lie.** ** _Great_** **. "I believe I have just the place to put you."**

 **My journey to find Tomalak hadn't even been close to where he was being held, the nameless guard pulling and yanking me along behind him down one corridor and then up another, into a lift where we ascended into a less fancy-looking part of the building. It wasn't until I replayed the guard's words over in my head, for the fifth time, that I realized exactly where he was taking me.**

 **A dark gray door dotted with what looked like dried blood, was where the guard pulled me to a very rough halt; it felt like ten minutes later before he tapped out a passcode on the panel beside it. The sadistic, sneering grin came again and I felt his hands at my back, pushing me into the room.**

 **"** **Have** ** _fun."_**

 **Shoved a bit too hard into the room, I stumbled, barely able to right myself and very nearly sprawling out, face down on the floor, which wasn't near as nice as the one outside of the general's office that I was supposed to be, still, sitting on.**

 **The second my gaze lifted, it connected with Tomalak's and my previous instincts had been correct: he was less than amused to see me. Currently seated on a chair, near a table, in the otherwise pretty barren, very drab-looking room was the commander; the way his stare was attempting to bore holes through my skull made me reevaluate my brilliant plan to find him. That idea was no longer appearing merely foolish in my mind, now it was more like a certifiably insane one.**

 **Seriously wishing I had stayed where the general had placed me, I couldn't help but step backward by several steps when Tomalak stood up and then began to step towards me. Though he had appeared mildly confused, among very irritated when he'd first seen me stumbling into the room, Tomalak was now the most furious I had ever seen him, which is saying quite a bit, coming from me! If anything, he appeared downright** ** _murderous._**

 **"** ** _You_** **," said Tomalak, growling low, "are the** ** _last_** **person in the entire known universe that I want to see."**

 **All I could do was stammer, stepping backward by another two steps. "I-I know, Tomalak, but you need to listen. I…"**

 **"** **Then** ** _get out_** **," he demanded. "I need not listen to** ** _anything_** **you have to say to me."**

 **Trembling unexpectedly when I saw his fists clenching at his sides, I said, "I can't," all the while praying, silently, that he wouldn't suddenly advance forwards and backhand me so forcefully that my jaw shattered.**

 **"** **Would you rather be ripped to pieces?" The expression on Tomalak's face was frightening, severely intimidating. At the moment, I wouldn't put it past him to make good on his threat to rip me limb from limb.**

 **"** **A wandering guardsman tossed me in here, likely locking the door behind me. There's no way for me to get out of…"**

 **Tomalak's gaze shifted to the left, my eyes drawn to a small, round window that I hadn't noticed upon entry, though to be fair, my mind had been focused on other things. The window was positioned to where one could gaze out and into the city, but the sunlight flitting through was weak and pale in comparison to how the light was shining outside or had been, the last time I had seen it.**

 **"** **You don't…seriously expect me to open the window and…jump out, do you?" As terrified as I was; as angry as I knew Tomalak to be, I almost couldn't fathom him forcing such an action upon me.**

 **The silence** **stretched between us and though it wasn't a comfortable one, I welcomed its arrival. For Tomalak not to answer my question with an instant "yes!" was enough to make me consider that maybe, just maybe he was reconsidering the idea of taking away my breathing privileges. Instead of tossing me through the window Tomalak stepped forwards again, stopped barely a few feet from me and folded his arms tightly.**

 **"** **You said you have something to say to me," said Tomalak crossly. "After what you had the audacity to…"**

 **"** **I told the general the truth," I blurted, interrupting. "You're safe, your career is safe; everything is safe, Tomalak. Well, I'm probably not, but you are and that's…that's all that matters."**

 **Slowly, Tomalak's arms loosened and he fixed me with a questioning, curious expression, but I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see me cry. That's all I seemed to do anymore, cry and fret and otherwise do the wrong damned thing.**

 **"** **Despite everything," I said, willing my voice not to wobble, "despite how wrong it was of me to accuse you of… The general believed me and I was about to start a new life, free of my past, but knowing you were locked away somewhere, about to lose your command, your career; to know you might be facing** ** _execution_** **?" Now I did turn back, the wetness in my eyes taking Tomalak out of focus and allowing me to only see a blurred, distorted image, the lump in my throat about choking the life out of me. "I-I have no idea what the general is going to do to me; I don't know what may happen to Bochra, either, and he had zero part in anything I did."**

 **"** **Why did you tell him?" Tomalak asked, his tone much more neutral and far less threatening than it had been. "Honestly, I was quite certain you would tell him nothing."**

 **"** **I didn't want you hurt because of me," I said. "At first, I almost didn't tell him even though the lie I told was making me feel so sick inside. My thoughts kept drifting to you and those thoughts produced emotions that made me feel incredibly heavy and sicker than I've ever felt. I was supremely foolish; I should never have dared to lie to the general about you."**

 **"** **No," agreed Tomalak, "you most assuredly should not have." Turning away, hand to my mouth to try and stifle the sobs I so badly wanted to produce, biting my bottom lip harder than necessary to aid with the task, I soon felt a hand on my shoulder but I couldn't bear to turn around. "I want you to know something as well: I contacted General Movar purely as a gift to you, there was never any clandestine ulterior motive behind what I did."**

 ** _But you dragged me out of my room at two in the morning_** **, I thought.** ** _I was still in my nightclothes and barefoot and…and… Could you have been so excited to present me with something you knew to be so special that you, just, couldn't help the behavior?_**

 **Another decision was soon made, one that had me, again, questioning if I was about to make a good decision or yet another stupid one, but being trapped where I was and facing something, likely, horrible to come before too much longer, I decided to just say whatever it was came to mind to share.**

 **"** **A-as long as we're admitting things," I began, shakily, regaining as much composure as possible before turning around, "I guess I have something else to say."**

 **"** **Go on."**

 **"** **Back when you invited me to dine with you when the subject came up of people in the Empire who I most admire, respect; your name should have been the second one I mentioned. I just… didn't know how to or even if I should, so I didn't."**

 **For a moment, Tomalak's face showed shock, and then it switched to disbelief with a hint of curiousness. "This isn't a game?" he asked. "What you are saying is what you truly think?"**

 **Nodding, I continued going with my admissions, one after another. "When I was still on the Enterprise and first heard of whose Warbird was hanging above it, my first, immediate thoughts were along the lines of 'hey, I know of him! Fantastic!' You're one of the most well-known commanders in the fleet, impossible to not know of and for a moment, while I was riding the turbolift to another deck, I could only wonder what it would be like to finally meet you. I remember mulling over the attributes you were said to have, chuckling to myself when I thought of how perfect a fit we'd be. I never expected to be greeted with open arms or given full trust, and you were beyond right when you said you were far more lenient with me than any other would have ever been and for that… thank you."**

 **A shuddering breath slipped out of me again. "I used to think I knew everything about Romulans, the people I always considered myself to be a part of, but it turns out I really don't know all that much. The times you contemplated shoving me through an airlock… I wish you had then none of this would be happening now. You would be happy, Bochra would be safe; no one would have to go through any of this nonsense."**

 **Tomalak looked uncertain of how to respond to everything I'd shared, his arms no longer folded and his fists no longer clenched. If anything, he seemed to be concerned with my current emotional state, but so was I. Wherever Bochra was, in the general's office or elsewhere, he had to be battling one hell of a headache if he wasn't already incapacitated from it. My best bet was to get out a further apology before I lost what was left of my sanity.**

 **"** **I'm so, deeply sorry, Tomalak," I said no longer bothering to choke back the sobs. "I-I know you will never forgive me and that's perfectly understandable, b-but if you could do just one thing for me, though I-I know I deserve nothing, please don't let Bochra come to harm for my own stupidity. I swear that he knew n-nothing about what I had been planning to do and he warned me against starting rumors, but I didn't listen. Please, I hope you can believe that I never meant for anything to go this far. All I wanted…was to come home."**

 **Those final words took what was left of any composure that might still remain and I fell to my knees, hands over my face and sobbed.**

 **There was nothing left I could lose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Words that Ael had uttered in anger and annoyance, at a dinner now three days past, were back to resonate within Tomalak's thoughts at the sight of Ael broken down and knelt at his feet.

 _"You probably would have left me alone to cry, demanding that I stop behaving so pitifully weak in your all-mighty presence,"_

 _"Don't be so certain of that, my dear."_

 _"No, I'm certain that's exactly what you would have done."_

That dinner had been the unintentional catalyst to everything that was unfolding now, Tomalak quietly dropping to one knee beside Ael and placing a hand atop her head as she wept, attempting to show her that he didn't think her tears a sign of weakness at all and that he could, when the proper circumstances presented, be comforting.

Ael leaned in when she felt the attempt of a comforting touch, Tomalak's arm moving around her instead while he attempted to digest the information he had, only so recently been told.

 _This girl's only aim was to, somehow make it to the home world_ , he thought. _And now she is risking her chance at a possible new life; she is risking her own well-being in order to secure mine._

It still didn't make much sense to him. Neither did that fact he felt compelled to forgive her of one hell of a severe misdeed. Forgiveness had never been a simple concept to embrace for Tomalak and in fact, he felt some offenses downright unforgivable, and would normally include what Ael had done, among such misdeeds.

 _Then again, I still find myself enamored with her_ , he thought. The initial attraction had come because of the brazen attitude; the fire in her eyes making known the fire in her spirit. The passion she felt for the Romulan people, for the world she considered her home, was nothing short of the genuine truth. And then he felt himself wondering in what other ways she might be passionate, and just how far her fire would allow her to go.

There was little point in thinking about such things now, though it was slightly difficult not to focus on the words she had uttered only moments ago, about her first impressions when she had first found out that it was his ship hanging above the Enterprise.

 _I chuckled to myself when I thought of what a perfect fit we'd be…_

Those words had come shortly after Ael's admittance that even before her attempted journey to the home world he was one Romulan she had always highly respected and admired. After a few minutes of allowing Ael to sob, on her knees on the floor, Tomalak helped her to her feet, guiding her over to a metallic bench that stretched across the back wall of the room, bypassing the chair he had originally been seated on.

Once seated, side by side, Ael fell into Tomalak's arms, seeking refuge, comfort, safety; this entire situation had to be a nightmare, one that could surely be woken from. If only it were so. Finding the warmth of Tomalak's body, soothing, Ael pressed in closer, another apology for her actions coming out in a choked stammer.

"I-I wish I could take it a-all back," sobbed Ael. "I-I don't blame you f-for hating me or for wanting me dead."

Tomalak surprised Ael when he said, "Though most would tell me I should, I don't hate you, Ael. And if I truly wished you dead… let us say that I would not allow you near me, much less would I be holding you as I am, now."

Quickly wiping her eyes Ael leaned away and sat up, staring up at Tomalak, with a puzzled expression, focusing more on the fact that he claimed not to hate her than anything else he'd said. "You… _don't_ hate me?" she asked tentatively.

"I probably should, and was quite close to it in one instance, but after you disclosed certain things… I can't even _force_ myself to hate you."

"I-I'm glad you don't," said Ael softly, gaze falling to her lap where her hands were clenched together, quivering, restless, desiring to fidget. When one of Tomalak's hands moved down to rest on Ael's, calming her anxious quivering, her gaze quickly lifted. A rosy flush, not from her bout of crying, was suddenly on her cheeks, a sudden desire to kiss Tomalak springing up out of the blue.

 _He's as comforting as he claimed he could be. I've severely misjudged him…again. Why does he have to be so comforting after what I've done; why does he have to be so handsome and possess a voice that can melt me like sunlight on snow?_

The sudden, nervous excitement in regards what might be about to unfold, was a wonderful distraction to everything that had already happened, though Ael did, at least a little, try and talk herself out of it.

 _Why am I feeling this way? I definitely shouldn't be!_

It was less than five seconds after that thought when her neck was colored as prominently as her cheeks. She _really_ wanted to kiss him.

 _I already have a beloved, a Chosen One_ , she continued on, in her thoughts. _There's no way I would ever abandon him, but the expression that Tomalak is wearing, the way his body feels so, comfortingly warm as I rest against it, the soft, delicateness of his hand as it rests on mine… Even so, Bochra and I, we have something unique and special, something I feel we had to fight for, then, and probably will for most of our future. It should be startlingly clear what I should do, here, but what if today is the day we all die?_

"So what's going to happen now?" Perhaps re-directing her train of thought, back to the original matter, would be of some help. "I'm happy that you're safe, but…" Cheeks reddening to the point she thought they might be purple, Ael fought to stifle further tears. "What do you think the general will do to me; what do you think he'll do to Bochra?"

"I will personally speak with General Movar in regards to this situation," said Tomalak. "I will not allow you to take the entirety of the blame." After the way he had messed with her head a time or two, once in particular that he was damned certain had left some form of trauma deep in her psyche, Tomalak wasn't entirely sure he could allow her to take much of the blame at all. Offering Ael a slight, but genuine smile Tomalak gave her hand a slight squeeze.

Ael found it impossible to offer any sort of smile in return. Misery, defeat; what point was there in trying to explain anything to the general, now? He was sure to hate her; he certainly would never trust anything she said, ever again.

"What's the point?" Ael mumbled, defeated. "Why would the general believe anything we have to say? I would willingly bet you anything in the galaxy that he will _never_ believe another word out of my mouth."

"I know it isn't much comfort, but I do still have my credibility, my good standing within the military."

"Do you think he'll have me executed?" Blurting the question Ael lifted her chin in a show of defiance, jaw tight, eyes straight ahead. Ael was bracing for the harsh truth of what happened to known liars on this world, especially when those individuals were attempting to defect. Thankfully, at least, this time, Tomalak was able to spare her the pain of hearing that her mentor was likely to condemn her to a painful end.

"In this instance, no; I do not believe he will sentence you to death."

"How can you be so sure?" Barely hiding the shiver when Tomalak's hand stroked along hers comfortingly, Ael once again was forced to blink back the tears. "I _deceived him,_ a Romulan general. How does that _not_ guarantee my immediate death?"

"In relatively all cases of such deception that would be true, but the fact of the matter is, Ael, you are still young. This situation is also a bit of an unusual one, one that requires a bit more thought on the way in which to proceed."

"What does my being young have to do with anything? If I was in a Starfleet uniform, my age would mean nothing."

"Ah, but you do not wear one," said Tomalak. "If you had, no matter your original explanation I likely never would have believed you. You likely wouldn't have made it back to the home world at all."

The words were barely of comfort, Ael shrugging in hopelessness. "Yay, I made it," she said sardonically.

"The general tends to have a bit of a…"soft spot" towards the young especially if he believes them to have potential."

Ael scoffed, wiping her eyes. "Potential… All he knows about me is that I'm a filthy liar."

"If that was truly all he believed you to be, you would already be in dire straits that I can promise. He may be furious with you, but he is not the type who would ever directly harm, or even think of personally killing a child."

The hairs on the back of Ael's neck stood on end, her face screwing up into a dirty scowl. "I am not a child!" she said defensively. "I'm short and built small. Since when does that make one a child; is that how you see me, too?"

"Of course not," said Tomalak as defensively as Ael had last spoken. "You are in your twenties, correct?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"The general is just past one hundred and sixty years of age," said Tomalak pointedly.

The average life span of a Romulan was between two hundred and twenty-five to two hundred and fifty years of age, very few making it beyond. An old war veteran of one hundred and sixty plus, who was still a strong, active part of the military would have little trouble seeing someone of Ael's age and stature as little more than a child.

"Still," said Ael, "he has to know better. I mean Bochra and me…"

"He likely knows little, if anything regarding how humans conduct matters of courtship. Your life span averages between one hundred and one hundred and twenty, less than half the lifespan of a Romulan. Therefore, the general likely assumes that you take a mate at a much younger age than the standard Romulan female."

"I suppose so," Ael said with a sigh. "What age _is_ standard on this world, when it comes to things like finding someone?"

"The standard age of marriage is between forty and fifty, though it does vary of course. Many still consider it socially unacceptable for a woman to marry or to have a child before the age of forty."

"So how old are you?" Ael found herself asking. "I mean, you don't have a…or at least, I'm _assuming_ you're not married."

"Only to my naval career," said Tomalak with a quiet laugh. "Much the same as many other military officers I gather. As for my age, I'm not yet one hundred, but I am older than sixty."

Ael couldn't help but smirk. "So you're between sixty-one and ninety-nine?" A nod. "Well anyway, I'm still concerned about what is going to happen, and confused about other things, now, too." _Yeah, confused about why we're sitting here and making small talk, while you hold my hand not to mention why I suddenly, still, feel like I want to kiss you. The confusion is going to be the death of me, forget what the general still might do regardless of what Tomalak thinks will happen. I should have stayed directly out front of his office like I was asked to do._

"Your pulse is racing." Snapping herself away from her quietly rambling thoughts Ael quizzically turned her attention to Tomalak, nearly asking if he, like Bochra, had telepathic abilities. And then she saw his fingers resting lightly on her wrist. The way her heart was hammering wildly within her chest, it was no wonder that he had been able to detect her pulse with little more than a delicate touch.

 _I didn't even know he possessed such a gentle touch_ , she thought. _I'm probably going to regret what I'm about to say, but if I'm likely dead before the end of the day anyway, and I still believe that may be my fate, I might as well just get it out there._

"I probably shouldn't even be saying this," began Ael with a sigh. "I know things have happened over the past three days or so that have changed a lot, but only three days ago you sort of said you wanted me. You said you were enamored with me; I don't know if that means love, lust, or a passing infatuation that would have been extinguished after a single night. I just remember you said it, and so I was wondering…"

"If the question concerns whether or not the feelings of enamor still exist," said Tomalak, pausing for a moment, Ael holding her breath until the response came, "They do."

A caress covered her cheek; Ael closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth of Tomalak's palm, breathing a sigh of relief that she never knew existed. The sound spoke more volumes than any word ever could, Tomalak quietly inquiring if Ael was beginning to feel similarly.

"I-I'm not sure," she stammered. "I mean maybe, um, a little." Was it _really_ possible to blush even more ferociously than before? "I already have a Chosen, so anything I might suddenly feel about you…I probably shouldn't even dare be feeling it. Mm, you're so warm though..."

"Well," Tomalak began, "the core body temperature of a Romulan _is_ around thirty-nine point four degrees centigrade. Am I correct in assuming that the warmth…comforts you?"

The blood roared through Ael's ears when Tomalak gently cupped her chin in his hand. In response, her face began to draw closer to his, an almost involuntary action. Eyes drooping closed Ael moved closer, focusing in on the sound of her breathing and Tomalak's, noticing the light scent of ale on his breath.

"I shouldn't be feeling…" Ael attempted to say before a breathy sigh interrupted her.

"You can feel whatever it is you wish to feel," said Tomalak softly. "Don't deny the feelings, my dear. Do what feels right; do what brings you pleasure."

Tilting his head a smidgen to the right Tomalak was the one to fully initiate the kiss, Ael quickly bathed in pleasant tingles. One hand rested on Tomalak's shoulder, her other wrapped tightly around the "Y" harness that rested over his military tunic. Holding tightly she pulled him closer, Tomalak sensing the urgency, the passion, and he kissed her deeper still.

The taste of ale was soon on her palate, Tomalak's tongue slipping into her mouth, Ael quickly returning the favor without a second thought.

 _I can't stop_ , she thought wildly, her heart momentarily catching when she decided she didn't exactly want to. At last, Ael managed to slowly pull herself out of the kiss. Breathless, chest heaving Ael attempted to calm her senses, barely restraining herself from initiating another round of passionate kissing.

 _What am I doing! Bochra and I aren't even married yet and I'm already behaving like a damn adulteress. I'm so confused; I don't understand why I feel like this. I liked Tomalak before getting to his ship; I really didn't care for him after the first day; after the first few days, I didn't like him at all; after…other things I was close to hatred. And now, for some reason, we're sitting here with our tongues almost down each other's' throats. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy those kisses…_

"I shouldn't have done that," said Ael non-regretfully. "I already have a mate and, um, well…"

"While it is true that the vast majority of Romulan marriages consist of a bonded pair, male and female, there are deviations from that standard rule." Bending, Tomalak kissed gently at Ael's neck, one hand sliding a few inches above her knee.

"It's possible to have multiple Chosen Ones?" she asked, suddenly more hopeful than she thought possible, and also more confused than she'd ever been. What was she doing!

"Mm, it is, yes," said Tomalak, all the while continuing to nuzzle into her neck.

"Bochra wouldn't agree to it," said Ael. _And just why am I?_ It suddenly felt far too warm in the holding area. "I'm not even sure why I'm suddenly feeling this way."

 _Just run with it,_ something whispered within her thoughts. _What's the harm?_

"We can discuss it later in the evening," said Tomalak, Ael choosing to melt into the kisses, craving more and more and delighting in the distraction from earlier worries.

Ten minutes passed by before Ael realized the first three buttons of her blouse were undone, Tomalak's hand having migrated to the top of her left thigh where he was applying gentle squeezes.

 _We're going to end up having full blown "relations" on the floor if we don't calm down. That's all I need the general to catch me doing not to mention…_

"Toma, stop," Ael said softly, pushing back with a hand on his chest. "We can't keep… If we do, we're liable to end up doing something really lewd."

Tomalak tipped his head, intently curious, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, lowering his voice down to a sultry purr, the kind that had Ael melting before she could stop herself.

 _You're as confused as I, craving distraction with whatever feels good at the moment, though to be fair I do desire you in some capacity. Perhaps we'd make a better pair than either of us ever realized._

"I, um…"

"That dirty, is it?" Tomalak smirked.

"Cool your thrusters," Ael said, smirking back before she could stop herself. Shakily, she stood, her gaze sweeping around the room. "There has to be a way out," she murmured quietly.

On the outside Ael appeared to be searching for a way out of the room, pacing the perimeter and glancing at this or that or idly poking at the panel nearest the door, however on the inside she was thinking about only one thing: How the kisses shared between her and Tomalak had felt. Stopping nearest the window and peering out into the city Ael's mind wandered further away from her, the lingering thoughts concerning Tomalak's kiss, progressed into her comparing the intimate action with Bochra's.

While Bochra tended to kiss softly, sensually, holding Ael closely to his own body, Tomalak's kisses started gently and quickly increased in intensity, turning deeply passionate in a matter of scarcely a few moments. Tomalak's hands had wandered, too, touching, caressing, squeezing, though to be fair his hands hadn't roamed anywhere exceptionally inappropriate.

Ael's thoughts drastically changed gears, something she would never have, only days before, considered in a million years, finding its way to the forefront of her mind, stopping any other thoughts cold.

 _I wonder…is it possible to have them both? Bochra is soft, sensual, and gentle beyond reason; Tomalak, on the other hand, is strong, passionate, intense and domineering_. Silently wondering if such thoughts made her more disloyal than what she had been up to only moments prior Ael turned away from the window and resumed restlessly wandering the room. _Who knows what might be happening to Bochra_ , she thought, _and here I am, mind wandering on things that should have never gotten into my head to begin with. The general likely has already noticed me missing, too. What a mess._

The presence of a hand on her shoulder from behind startled Ael out of her silent torment. With a hand on her chest to calm her furiously beating heart Ael turned to find Tomalak, gazing down with an expression she could only call concerned.

Attempting to keep a few of the worries private Ael made mention of the one that was particularly worrisome: "I was supposed to wait outside the general's office," she said shakily. "He's probably already noticed that I'm no longer where he specifically placed me. I was trying to think of a possible way out, other than the window." Attempting to laugh made Ael feel fake, unsettling her further. "The general may see me as little more than a child, possibly offering me one final chance to prove I'm better than I have shown him, but after yet _another lie_? After I've gone away from where he expressly told me to wait? I can't see him offering forgiveness for yet another stupid thing I've done in the heat of the moment."

A sigh escaped her. "It was something I had to do. You already know the whys."

A nod. "I do. I believe it's time to find a way our way out of here."

"If we _are_ able to get out, what do we do about wandering guardsmen? Next time they might start shooting without bothering to ask questions."

"Unlikely," said Tomalak, moving over to the control panel nearest the door, wrenching it free with mild effort. Wires were pulled and torn, the panel sparking in protest, the door popping open by the barest inch.

"I thought we were locked in?"

"I wasn't secured particularly well, though I almost find the act to have been a deliberate one. In any case, there tend to be a select few, particularly those of lower rank and or status than the norm who like to see what they can get away with, which is quite likely how you ended up in here, to begin with when you were found aimlessly wandering."

"Yeah, he threw me in here because he thought, um…"

"He was sorely mistaken," said Tomalak, his tone reflecting his sudden change in expression.

There was no use in apologizing for yet another time, the regret in Ael's eyes doing the talking for her. After a moment more of silence Tomalak, with Ael's help, began the task of forcing the door to their room, open. Though Ael knew she was likely going to be of very little assistance she put every ounce of effort into the task, gripping just along the edge of the door where it had separated, pulling back with all of her might. As per Ael's original thoughts, Tomalak felt the brunt of the task more acutely than his much smaller, human counterpart, the door finally allowing itself to be pulled back, just enough for the pair to squeeze through.

However, Ael still had her doubts about both of them taking their leave.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay? The general may know the truth about my lie, but I don't think anyone else has been told. If security runs into the both of us…"

"And if they were to run into you, while you have no other at your back?"

"Good point," she agreed. "Before we leave, can I ask you something that's weighing a bit heavily?"

"You may," he said, wondering if she was about to ask for forgiveness, something he had already, at least partially, granted.

"When I was first thrown in here… Would you really have killed me?" A lump formed in her throat when she posed the question, her eyes downcast as she waited for a response to come. A sense of comfort quickly washed over Ael when she felt Tomalak cup her chin, lifting her gaze to his.

"No," he said solemnly, sincerely. "Unless there is no choice in the matter such as self-defense or a combat situation, I would never purposely harm a woman." At Ael's sudden, sass-filled expression, he added, "disciplining you like a defiant child, while aboard my ship, was not harm, it was a necessary evil. It was a lesson you needed."

Without thinking Ael reached up, entangled her fingers in Tomalak's harness, pulled him close, and gave him a kiss that, this time, she couldn't bring herself to regret, and then, after saying, "I know," she stepped through the door.

Ael looked down the hallway, in both directions, silently retracing her steps. "No guards," she murmured.

"I didn't expect them," said Tomalak, joining her, "not in this area of the complex."

"I still think you should wait in there," said Ael as they began their walk back towards General Movar's office. "There's no sense in both of us getting into trouble especially since you no longer have to be."

After again, reassuring Ael that they would be fine the pair resumed walking, Ael's steps beginning to slow, turning hesitant with every step closer to the chosen destination; she was especially restless in the lift.

"What is it?" Tomalak asked once they had stepped out to resume walking.

"It's nothing," she lied, Tomalak seeing right through it.

"You really don't expect me to believe that," he said mildly amused, but also, mildly irritated.

"I'm scared all right?" she said almost a little too loudly. "It isn't just about what could potentially happen to me, for leaving where I was supposed to wait, or for the disgusting lie I confessed to telling or even to Bochra, because the general may, now, be believing something of his own accord that isn't true. Well, OK, so maybe it's about everything combined; all of this not knowing…it's extremely unnerving. If that wasn't enough stuff just aimlessly floating around in my head…" Ael glanced up, Tomalak nodding, once, to signal her to continue. "I'm especially confused, even a little scared by the way I so suddenly feel about you."

"Firstly," Tomalak began, "I will willingly admit that if our positions were reversed, I too would be battling with uncharacteristic emotions. Secondly…"

"Oh no." Ael's voice, soft, surprised, frightened interrupted Tomalak, the Romulan turning to follow Ael's gaze, which led him directly to three figures that had only just come around the corner, some distance down the hall: General Movar, flanked by two guardsmen. "Oh, Elements; we're fucked!" Ael hissed, barely holding her position when she glimpsed her mentor's expression. To say the general was livid was a gross understatement.

"Allow me to deal with this," said Tomalak. "Say nothing."

In her suddenly panicked state it was difficult for Ael to comply without protest, especially when she didn't see Bochra anywhere in sight. Was he... _dead_? Instead of rushing forwards, blurting out demands to know where Bochra was, if he was safe, or even apologise that she was so, desperately sorry for everything she'd done, Ael chose to heed Tomalak's advice, taking it one step further by stepping behind him. Tears involuntarily began to pool in her eyes when she thought of herself, cowering like a pathetic excuse for a human; the thoughts of what might be about to happen were also sorely unnerving.

 _How can I claim to be Romulan_ , she thought, wrapping her arms around her body tightly, seeking to make her form appear smaller. _I'm so anxious that I'm in tears; my mentor has me so damned afraid that I can't even look at him. So far the general knows that I'm not only an untrustworthy liar, but that I'm also a coward._

"We must speak," said Tomalak, clearly unafraid. "It is imperative."

"You should be down in holding," said Movar, his tone carrying the sharpness of an Honor Blade's edge. "And why is there not a guard at your back?" Peeking out from behind Tomalak, Ael could see Movar turning, his hand rising to call the guards at his flank, forward, to seize Tomalak. How could this be?

 _I-I told him the truth and Tomalak is still in trouble? No!_ Stepping out from behind Tomalak, Ael moved to stand in front, outstretching her arms in a sign of protection not that she had any to give. Her head tilted down, chin to chest, her eyes nearly squeezed closed in fear of the repercussions to come Ael stood her ground.

"It's not Tomalak's fault," said Ael in a broken voice. She cleared her throat as an attempted remedy not that it worked as desired. "I-It's mine. I-I beg you; don't punish him because I-I was stupid."

Eyes squeezed closed waiting for the inevitable, for the snap of Movar's fingers to come, driving the guards forwards, one seizing Tomalak, one seizing her, both taken somewhere far less pleasant than any holding cell, Ael's fears didn't come to pass. Partially allowing a single eye to open, Ael glanced up in time to see Movar address the guards on either side of his flank.

"You are both dismissed." The flanking guards turned and moved away, back the way they'd originally come.

Body sagging in relief Ael nearly lost what was left of her fragile composure, her arms dropping to her sides though she refused to move from her current position in front of the commander. A pair of blood-green eyes stared up at Movar, silently begging him to have mercy on her, even if it was only marginal, and though she tried to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, they were merely replaced by new ones. How could she even begin to quell her tears when she felt so emotionally raw?

The next time she dared glance at her mentor's face Ael was rewarded with a softer countenance. Tears rarely, if ever influenced Movar or his decisions, but the way she had so fiercely protected Tomalak knowing what consequence could come, while foolish, was admirable. What was more curious, however, was the way that Ael was currently gazing up at him: Tearful eyes, an adoring yet contrite expression on her face that silently apologized and asked for forgiveness all in one. It reminded Movar of how a little girl might gaze upon her father if she had done something especially foolish.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir," she said. "I w-wanted to make sure Tomalak w-was okay, to let him know that I-I told the truth. And then I got lost and, now… I'm so sorry that I-I keep disappointing you. Please forgive me."

Truly repentant of everything that had happened, a good sign to come if ever there was one. It was time to have yet another discussion, this time with all parties involved.

"Commander," Movar began in a quieter tone yet with firm authority still in place, "I would like you to step into my office and wait there, with Bochra. Ael and I will be in momentarily."

"At once, General," Tomalak said, lingering behind Ael for a moment longer before stepping away. Once Tomalak had reached the end of the hall, he paused before rounding the corner to step through the first door on the right, turning back to make certain Ael was safe.

While Tomalak's back had been turned Movar had dropped down to one knee beside Ael, his hands on her shoulders as he spoke quietly to her, what Tomalak could only assume was a gentle reassurance.

"Sometimes it pays to be young," Tomalak mumbled, daring to watch the scene for another few seconds, satisfied of her well-being when he saw Ael not only nod at something Movar had said but when he thought he detected a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. With a single nod to remind himself that all would be well, Tomalak rounded the corner and stepped into the general's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So you see we are both at fault in our own rights."

A half an hour had passed since Tomalak and Ael had "escaped" from the confines of the holding room they had been locked into, the mess that Ael blamed herself for creating was now beginning to seem like a distant memory, at least for the moment.

Oh, Ael would easily admit that when she was escorted back into Movar's office that she was afraid of what she would see upon stepping into the room, certain that she wouldn't see Bochra and equally as certain that a security detail would be there waiting to whisk her and Tomalak away once again. The only thing that greeted her red, puffy eyes was the sight of her husband-to-be as he sat where she had been forced to leave him, Tomalak only a seat away from him and a spot left conveniently between them for her to occupy.

Ael hadn't wasted any time getting to her chair, reaching over to give Bochra an affectionate cuddle before she took her seat, her foot making gentle contact with Tomalak's boot under the table. The meeting had begun shortly after Movar had seated himself at the head of the conference table, Ael barely able to look at him as he began speaking, addressing Tomalak in order to find out exactly where everything had taken a turn for the worst.

Thankfully Tomalak was adept at explaining the situations that had transpired aboard his vessel, beginning with the instant that Ael had first come aboard somewhat attached to his centurion's hand. The talk had progressed quickly, Ael staying silent and Bochra only offering the occasional word of input. By the time that Tomalak had finished both speaking his peace and answering the general's questions Ael felt much more at ease, hopeful that once this meeting was over that the three of them would be free to go.

Only… Ael wondered where that would be. Would she return to Bochra's home with him or did he live with his family who might very well try and kill her the second she appeared in the doorway? The possibility of an inn sprang to mind, but they would have to place her in a hooded cloak, forcing her to keep her head down and smooth forehead and non-pointed ears out of sight. It wasn't especially appealing. Ael's thoughts were about to turn to Tomalak, wondering where he would go off to, once they were all free to go about their lives, when General Movar spoke, his words filling Ael with a hint of nervousness.

"Centurion Bochra; Commander Tomalak, I must, now, speak with Ael, privately. You may both wait in the next room until we have finished discussing one or two matters; I will alert you when we have finished."

General Movar might have been speaking in a precise voice that radiated patience, but Ael couldn't help when the twinge of nervousness in her gut, grew. What was going to happen once Bochra and Tomalak vacated the room? Surely something unspeakable wouldn't happen to her, and the expression on his face, though to be fair Movar wasn't an easy man to read unless he voluntarily adjusted his expression to match his emotional state, didn't read as anything particularly unnerving.

 _He just wants to talk_ , Ael thought, allowing a deep breath to fill her lungs, slowly releasing it. It hadn't helped terribly much; perhaps she could ask Movar's permission to, at least, allow Bochra to stay in the room, it would certainly make the coming discussion, whatever it was, much more bearable.

Unfortunately, it took Ael too long to gather up the nerve to present her question, Tomalak and Bochra already rising from their chairs per Movar's request.

"Of course, General," said Tomalak, reaching out to Ael and giving her cheek a modest caress, complete with an "it will be all right" look, before turning and making his way from the room. Bochra however, stayed rooted to the spot, for a moment or two longer than he'd meant. Had Tomalak seriously just caressed Ael's cheek in a loving, almost tender way? Receiving a look from the general that said Bochra was to step out of the room now and not later, he did so, forced, at least for the moment to ignore the strange interaction between Tomalak and Ael.

The second the doors closed behind Bochra's form, the knot in Ael's stomach began to tighten. She was alone; if something horrible happened, who would help her? Bravely, Ael lifted her gaze that had been situated on her knees, and stared up at Movar, swallowing around a lump in her throat when a deeply disappointed though still calm stare, met her eyes. Only when the silence reached the stages of being more than simply uncomfortable for Ael, (ten seconds) did she decide to speak first.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened, General," said Ael, fidgeting with her hands. At least the severe stutter that had been present in her speech, earlier on at the height of her distress, had gone. "I would truly give anything to turn back the clock and take back what was said."

"Unfortunately, Ael," said Movar, "the past is impervious to change. What has happened has happened and cannot be undone, no matter how much we wish it to be so. We must learn from our mistakes, accept what consequences, if any, will come, and then move forward."

Wise words indeed, though Ael's mind had stopped on the word "consequences" and the knot in her stomach tightened even more. Now she _knew_ something was bound to happen and though the prospect was sorely unnerving, Ael couldn't bring herself to come right out and ask what would befall her.

"I understand, sir," said Ael. What else could she say other than, "But I don't know how to move on from something like this." This time when Ael swallowed, the lump in her throat seemed to catch it. "What I did to Tomalak, how I let Bochra down; how I deceived you when I've always claimed to respect and honor you more than anything… How does one get over the guilt and regret?" Averting her suddenly blurry gaze back to her lap, Ael struggled to hold back the tears, she was honestly getting tired of shedding them.

Leaning over in his chair Movar placed his fingertips beneath Ael's chin and gently lifted her head though her eyes refused to make contact with his. She felt far too ashamed to look at him.

"Everyone has regrets, Ael," said Movar. "It's an unfortunate result of life, but you must not allow those past events to rule over your mind and spirit; do not allow those regrets to dictate your future steps. At times, it may seem like an arduous task, to let your hold on past events, go, but it is ultimately for the best. Focus on each day as it comes and no more." He gave her an understanding smile. "It makes for an easier time of healing."

"It just…feels so much more complicated than that," said Ael with a sigh. For a moment, Ael allowed her eyes to focus on his, nearly thrown into immediate tears when she glimpsed the outstanding amount of patience sitting there, directed at her. He should be angry at her, yelling, threatening to throw her aboard the next garbage scow that wouldn't mind hauling her human backside straight to the nearest Starbase along the Neutral Zone border.

Ael could only see the patience, the calmness, the desire to nurture and guide, to help her become the Romulan she had always aspired to be. Noble, honorable; it was all Ael could do not to leap from her chair and wrap her arms around his neck, pitifully sobbing like a little girl who had disappointed her father when all she had ever wanted was for him to be proud of her.

Moving her head away Ael's gaze returned to anywhere other than Movar who had a question to ask. "Why do you continually avert your eyes, Ael?"

The tears finally began to leak out of partially closed lids, Ael sniffling, "I'm too ashamed to look at you. How I deceived you, someone I am supposed to honor and respect… I have no right to make eye contact and besides," Ael continued, "it's difficult to hold back the tears." Ael's voice lowered, almost a meek whisper, "I'm supposed to be Romulan…"

"Though many would refuse to admit to it, allow me to assure you that Romulans do, in fact, weep. There is no one alive on this surface who hasn't, Winged One," said Movar gently.

Upon hearing the nickname, one that used to, often, accompany her namesake, (for Ael means "winged") Ael lifted her head voluntarily though her expression was confused, disbelieving. Never in her life could she picture anyone like General Movar in tears. How could someone in his position, someone so strong and bold, seemingly fearless, a leader who commanded many; how could anyone like him ever cry? Again, Ael looked at Movar like she would a father whom she loved, seeing him as strong, faultless, and invincible.

"Even if that's true," said Ael, still unable to fully believe it, "I will _never_ be able to forgive myself." Suddenly, Ael felt distraught. "I deceived someone who means the absolute world to me even if he's never known it," said Ael, no longer as ashamed of her tears as she had, previously, been.

All she wanted was for this day to be complete; she was so, so tired.

At last, despite the anxiousness that had been lodged in her stomach from the time Tomalak and Bochra had left the room, Ael broached the question she had first had on her mind since Movar had kept her aside for a one on one, more private talk.

"General, am I going to be punished for what I've done?" _Nothing could be more painful than losing your trust if I have_ , she thought dejectedly, staring at the floor.

"Honestly speaking, Ael, when you first admitted your deception to me I had to stifle the urge to pull you from your chair and place you across my knees."

Ael shifted in her chair, wondering if she should dare tell Movar that Tomalak had already spanked her once already. It had taken until today for the soreness of that punishment to finally fade away into nothing, and though Ael knew Movar would be beyond careful with her, if he did decide to that upending her was a fair consequence to her actions, and she had to agree it was better than being executed or sent back to the Federation a place that never felt like home in all of her years, she couldn't help feeling afraid.

Words quickly flashed into Ael's overworking mind, words that had been spoken only days prior when she had been securely held immobile on Tomalak's lap, the commander choosing the same disciplinary method to deal with her offensive untruth.

 _"I wager you would be in this same position with him if he knew the appalling lie that you have spoken about another Romulan..."_

Tomalak's words, though spoken in anger had also been spoken in truth. At least Movar had managed to quiet the voice, at least for a time, insisting that she have her bottom painted, for the second time in three days, a rosy red.

"It's nothing less than I deserve," admitted Ael quietly, deciding to withhold what Tomalak had already done. "At least you didn't, um, I mean with Bochra sitting here and all."

"Bochra's presence is the core reason why I did not punish you at that moment. Also, Ael, admittedly I was far too furious with you and did not wish to accidentally cause harm." Furious might have been a gross understatement, but Ael was beyond grateful that Movar had had the sense to back off, get further facts, speak with her about the situation privately, calmly, before daring to bring up the subject of consequence though Ael had done so, first. In need of some sound, fatherly guidance Ael refused to balk at the chosen consequence to her actions, somehow feeling like, just maybe, it might be the catalyst to beginning her healing, to rid her body of the misery that was guilt and regret.

"If that's what you're going to do," said Ael, "could we just, you know…get it over with?"

Movar could see the uncertainty in Ael's eyes as clearly as he could see the coming punishment would be a necessary tool to not only help her in feeling forgiven but also in helping the guilt, at least some of it, to be purged from her heart.

"It is normal to feel uncertain, Ael," said Movar. "It is even normal to feel anxious at the prospect of the discipline one must, at times, face. However, I do not want you to be fearful of me."

"I'm not," said Ael instantly, honestly. "There are just so many things on my mind, mostly stupid things." Her voice quieted. "If anything, I'm scared of how much it's going to hurt." _When Tomalak had me over his knees_ , she thought, remembering back to how it felt to have Tomalak's heavy palm descending painfully hard on her bare skin, the encounter leaving her mildly bruised and very sore, _he was putting so much strength behind each smack that I was nearly rendered breathless_. "Part of me, too, is wondering if you hate me or not."

Ael's sentence was punctuated by a strangled sob that couldn't be caught and stuffed away in time. She would gladly take another spanking from Tomalak, one from Movar, and even one from Bochra, if only the one she had always seen as her father could find it within him to forgive her for what she'd done.

"I may have been very angry with you, Ael, but even so, I did not… _do not_ hate you. You have my word on that fact."

This time Ael refused to hold back, jumping from her chair to wrap her arms around Movar's neck while she sobbed in gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered. "I-I hope you can, someday, trust me again."

"In time, Winged One," said Movar, patting her back as she cried, allowing her to do as she so, desperately needed to do. Trust could indeed be restored one day, with hope, soon into the future. Ael, the seemingly humanoid girl who had always thought herself to be Romulan, had much potential in her, it only had to be coaxed to the surface and then molded and shaped, guided on the correct path to allow her to become all that she had ever dreamed.

Unfortunately, a bit of guidance was needed now, in the form of discipline, an act to not only purge Ael of her guilt but to ensure an undesirable action of the past, never repeated.

"Now then," said Movar once Ael had pulled away from the tight embrace, "you understand why discipline is necessary?"

Ael nodded. "Yes, because I made a serious accusation against Tomalak that could have cost him more than I cared to realize."

"Correct."

"And it wasn't just Tomalak who I harmed," Ael continued on, attempting to keep her composure. "When I told the truth… Bochra and I were suddenly in the firing line. I never want to be responsible for anything like this happening again."

"I believe that, Ael," said Movar. "In the future, I think you will make a wiser decision rather than behaving rashly."

After Ael swore she would do so, it was time to accept her fate, Ael's view soon of the floor, cool air wafting across her bare legs. Thankful that her undergarments were left in place (Tomalak hadn't been quite that kind) Ael forced her body to relax as much as possible, to accept what was coming, what she knew was needed. There was no wish within her to beg or struggle.

A quiet, "I'm sorry," slipped out after the first swat impacted her rear, the tears already beginning to fall. The tears weren't from the pain of the swats, which were a good deal tamer than what Tomalak had given her; it was her guilt, regret, and overall misery finally beginning to find its way out. Never in Ael's life could she have predicted or imagined her first meeting with Movar after so many years, would turn out like this. It was a bit humbling.

Tears of guilt were soon joined by tears of discomfort, but even so, Ael couldn't bring herself to reach back in a vain attempt to stop further swats from making contact with her quickly warming backside. All she could do was say, pitifully, "it hurts."

"I know it does, Ael," said Movar, never faltering in the methodical rhythm he had chosen. "Actions come with consequence and sometimes those consequences are painful ones."

Another pitiful sound escaped her, but Ael offered no further commentary, allowing herself to cry and, very slightly, forgive herself. The calmness of the punishment, as much as it was beginning to sting, was also comforting. If she were honest with herself, it felt like a true parental punishment, given with her best in mind, to train and teach not to harm.

Another few seconds and it was over, the hand that had only moments before been administering Ael's punishment, now rubbed small, soft circles on her back to quiet her cries. Skirt again draped over her legs, Ael was helped to a standing position, and then she was drawn into a hug that had her sobbing once again. Pressing close, Ael said, "forgive me," Movar shushing her, adding in a subtle rocking motion to the embrace that was certain to soothe her.

"You are forgiven," he promised her.

"Th-thank you," she stammered in a whisper.

Cries soon quieting Ael leaned away from the embrace, Movar again assuring her that all was forgiven. "Now then, I believe the past should stay in the past, hmm? Let us move forward, Winged One."

"I'll try to," said Ael, "I promise."

...

While Ael was with Movar, Tomalak and Bochra were in the next room down, as requested, waiting for Ael's return in silence though each man was currently lost, rather deeply in his own thoughts. Bochra had taken himself to a nearby chair to sit, contemplating where exactly he and Ael could go, once the general released them from the capitol. As Ael had so recently thought, Bochra knew his choices were very limited; the majority of the home world would see Ael as a human through and through, refusing to buy any claims or stories that she was as Romulan as any other. His home was Bochra's first thought and though he still resided with his mother and sister, there was still the possibility that Ael could accompany him there.

However, the more he thought of it the more Bochra could see the entire idea, as Ael might say, blowing up in their collective faces. A commander general in the Star Navy, Bochra's mother, Saerine, now retired from active service due to an injury that had taken the majority of her eyesight nearly ten years past, resided at home full time. An especially xenophobic Romulan, Saerine had no love for other races outside of the Empire, preferring to keep them as far away from the home world as possible. Many times in the past she had remarked how other species especially humans, had a different scent to that of Romulans, how their manner of overall being was so, drastically different that even if she lost the entirety of her sight, there was little doubt any outsider could cross her path and remain undetected for what they truly were.

The other occupant of the home, Bochra's sister, and someone he was very close with, Telaria, was likely, currently at home, too. Somewhat more tolerant of outsiders when she had to be, Telaria was probably the only one who would allow Bochra to explain the situation (and Ael) instead of immediately blurting out threats against the one whom he had chosen to be his mate.

Perhaps home wasn't the brightest of ideas, at least not yet. And then Bochra's thoughts switched back to General Movar's office when he and Tomalak had been excused away, Tomalak's hand rising to, very delicately caress Ael's cheek in a tender way. There had to be a reason for the touch, but what possible reason could there have been for such an action from Tomalak to Ael, to be even remotely appropriate.

On the other side of the room, staring through a circular, sunlit window that allowed for spectacular views of the city below, Tomalak was engrossed in his own thoughts. After having been away from the home world for several years Tomalak had taken several moments to appreciate the beauty of the world below even though the scene was that of a cityscape, teeming with people.

 _Ael would appreciate such a view_ , he thought. Oh, once she was finally free of the capital, the city, allowed to explore this new world and the awesome beauty it held on its surface… _Perhaps I can be the one to show them to her._

In Tomalak's mind's eye, he could already see it: He and Ael strolling through the city, perhaps even along the various stalls of one of the larger outdoor markets, side by side and hand in hand. There was little doubt that she would be, excitedly, pulling him this way and that, looking at anything that happened to catch her eye and, of course, he would gladly indulge her in whatever she wished to have as her own. They would eat at the finest cafes and restaurants, Ael certain to be delighted by the new, extensive culinary offerings, the best that money could buy. Together they would go on one journey after another, exploring well-known areas of the home world with their wondrous and breathtaking sights, the Fire Falls of Gal'gathong, and the Valley of Chula to name but two of them. They would explore many other sights, too, from the splendorous Kothre Cliffs, the glittering Jeweled Forest, perhaps even the Caves of Fire, and most certainly the plains of Eastern Umrika, where herds of wild kerosh roamed and ran.

Bochra's voice and words, "Commander, may I have a moment?" was the only thing that, momentarily, snapped Tomalak back to reality and away from his thoughts, ones he knew he probably shouldn't be entertaining yet couldn't quite seem to help.

"Yes, Centurion, what is it?" asked Tomalak only half listening, his mind now away to the great Apnex sea and its beautiful lavender waters and silvery shores, where his private dwelling was located. Silently, with a smile, he wondered how Ael would enjoy the sight of the sea with its white-capped waves.

"Commander?" Bochra stared at Tomalak with a bemused expression, the younger man never able to recall a time when his superior had been quite so distracted.

"You'll have to forgive my wandering thoughts," said Tomalak, gesturing to the window that he was, again, staring through. "It has been far too long since I've seen this world, this city. It is a welcome sight to the end of what has been an _interesting_ tour."

"Indeed," said Bochra not entirely "buying" Tomalak's excuse regarding his distraction. Finally, the question was asked, Bochra attempting to keep his tone as neutral as possible, "Commander, I noticed you…caressed Ael's face, before you made your way from the general's office. I would like to know the reason why you found it appropriate to touch her in such a manner."

 _Ah, so it begins_ , thought Tomalak. "I was merely offering a bit of reassurance, Bochra, nothing more."

A defensive edge found its way to Bochra's voice, "It appeared to be _more_ than mere reassurance; it was an _affectionate_ touch."

"Think what you will," said Tomalak, turning back to the window, intent on ignoring the conversation, but Bochra refused to let that be that.

"Do you have feelings for Ael?" Bochra posed the question with severe bluntness, advancing forward by two steps. _Ael is my Chosen_ , thought Bochra gruffly. _You will not have her!_

"I suppose this really should be discussed," said Tomalak more to himself than Bochra, though he still heard it. _Ael need not be caught in the middle of an argument between Bochra and myself_ , he thought. _She has confused feelings regarding a possible relationship, as do I. Better that Bochra take out his, likely, anger on me rather than on her concerning all of this._

"Should I take your quiet mumbling as admittance?" said Bochra, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Honestly speaking, Bochra, yes, I am enamored with her. Whether or not it is truly something more… I cannot say, not at this moment."

That was all Bochra needed to hear and his expression began to darken. "How you feel, Tomalak is irrelevant," said Bochra. "Ael is _my_ Chosen; no one else, least of all _you_ , are welcome to her."

Suddenly, the battle felt worth fighting. "And Ael's feelings; are they too irrelevant, Bochra?"

"What do you mean?" demanded Bochra. "Explain."

"Ael has similar feelings and is just as thoroughly confused by them," said Tomalak, Bochra stepping back, eyes wide as though he couldn't believe it.

In Bochra's mind, he quickly recalled the scene back in General Movar's office, focusing in on Ael's face when Tomalak had touched her. For the barest moment her eyes had lit, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and her hand slightly fidgeting as it had rested on her lap. There had been a very mild flush on her cheeks, which could easily be explained away by the fact she had wept more than once. He couldn't remember if her pupils had dilated or not, but he was certain they hadn't. Tomalak's were very slightly beginning to, the more he spoke of her.

What in the hell was happening?

 _It doesn't matter,_ thought Bochra. _There is no room for another._ Firmly, Bochra spoke his thoughts, ending with, "Ael and I have already bonded, days ago."

Tomalak didn't seem to hear, returning with, "Have you ever heard of the kre'anna ceremony, Bochra?"

The kre'anna was an untraditional, exceptionally rare wedding ceremony that involved bonding three individuals together instead of the standard two, typically two males to a single female. Occasionally, when the ceremony was performed, it joined two women to a single man. Most of society looked down upon those who underwent such a bonding especially those of Noble birth or decent, and so life for individuals who were bound to more than one often tended to have a more difficult life in the public's eye.

"I've heard of it," said Bochra dismissively. "However, I do not believe I like what you are implying. Did you not, only but a day ago, attempt to convince me that Ael is someone on whom I should turn my back? Did you not tell me I should find a more passionate woman, one whose veins burned with the Fire of Romulan blood?" Bochra's eyes narrowed and he released an angry breath. "You said she was of a _lowly_ , hated species and I would be shamed by taking her as a life mate. And now, now you claim you have _feelings_ for her?"

"I initially reacted out of anger," said Tomalak, scoffing Bochra's response. "Tell me, how would _you_ have reacted had another accused you of the heinous act of rape? Somehow, I can't fathom you would be terribly happy about the accusation. In any case," he continued, not allowing Bochra to answer, "I never completely lost how I was beginning to feel for her, and only recently, when she left where she was supposed to wait outside of the general's office, to come find me so she could further apolo…"

" _That_ is why she disobeyed a direct order from the general?" said Bochra incredulously, "to find _you_?" How could she have risked her life in such a way and for Tomalak no less?

"She did," said Tomalak calmly. "Fortunately, in this case, the wandering guardsman she happened across brought her here, where she apologized, assured me of my safety, and told me of how she had sacrificed her safety to secure mine."

"None of that means she has feelings for you in return," spat Bochra.

Heaving a tired, slightly irritated and confused sigh Tomalak absently dragged his fingers through his hair. "She told me, Bochra," said Tomalak, continuing to, quietly, admit what Ael had said to him about her own feelings of confusion, making certain to leave out the fact that he and Ael had been engaged in some rather passionate kissing and a hint of touching. Had those little facts come to light, Tomalak had a feeling Bochra would punch him square in the jaw not that he would blame it.

"How did you respond to what she said?" demanded Bochra. "Did you _threaten_ her into having a change of heart regarding you?"

Bochra wouldn't put it past his commander. One thing about Tomalak that most were acutely aware of, was that he detested losing, to anyone, for any reason, which forced Bochra to believe that Tomalak would do anything to secure Ael's hand, including frightening her into it. Perhaps a more formal, rarely utilized challenge would have to be made, for Tomalak to turn around and walk away.

Chuckling, Tomalak matched Bochra's stance and folded his arms. "Of course not, though I can honestly say I understand why you suspect it. Her confession came first; I did nothing but acknowledge my own in return. As I told her, days ago, honor is what keeps me from pursuing her, and when it comes to honor, know this Bochra: That young woman would rather die than taint yours. Remember that before you lose your temper at her over this issue."

"I would _never_ raise my voice to Ael for any reason," said Bochra. "When I found out what she'd done, back aboard the Decius; I didn't even raise my voice to her then!"

Tight-lipped, Tomalak chose to ignore that little fact. "Do you plan to address her feelings or ignore them? Ignoring how she suddenly feels won't help a damn thing, Bochra. When I told her there was a way to have the both of us in…"

" _What_?" Bochra interrupted, yelling in disbelief. "You spoke of the kre'anna to her? _Why_? Does the relationship Ael and I share bother you that much? I would die before ever bonding with someone like _you_."

"I told her there was a way, Bochra, I didn't delve into the specifics. Despite Ael's fear and her confusion and worry, despite fearing she would irreparably damage your honor, hers, and even mine, the way her eyes lit when she thought of us both at her side…" And then Tomalak's eyes darkened, a growl in his voice when he next spoke, "However, I too could not see such a relationship blossoming, only producing toxic fumes. I am a Noble Born; do you truly think I would bond with a common whatever it is that you are?" Tomalak laughed.

"Enough!" yelled Bochra. "I refuse to listen to any more lies."

"They aren't lies!" shouted Tomalak just as fiercely. "If you were the loving Chosen you claimed to be, you would take her feelings into consideration."

Whirling, Bochra stepped close to Tomalak, nose to nose, fists clenched at his sides and fully intending to knock his once commander to the floor. But first, "If our positions were reversed," said Bochra, "can you honestly stand there and tell me that you would willingly allow another to pursue her?"

"Again, I never said I would be pursuing her, so _kindly_ back away before I do something I may regret."

"Oh, I'm about to," promised Bochra. "This is my only warning: Leave Ael alone. If I so much as catch you even _thinking_ about her…"

""You'll what, _Centurion_?"

Before Bochra could draw his arm back in the beginnings of a hefty punch, the doors parted and General Movar and Ael stepped in. Tossing Tomalak momentarily out of his thoughts Bochra hurried over to Ael, noticing his hands were trembling as he cupped her face.

Ael quickly noticed the distress in his eyes, thinking it was all for her. "I'm okay, Bochra," she said softly, placing her hands on his face in return.

"Are you certain?" asked Bochra. "Your eyes… they are red; you've been weeping…"

"I'm okay," Ael repeated. Green eyes drifted away from Bochra's face and over to where Tomalak stood near the window, displaying both worry and sorrow when she glimpsed his expression. Turning to look over his shoulder, Bochra glared at Tomalak, and then turned back to Ael, speaking a bit more firmly than intended.

"Don't look at him," said Bochra. "Not even a glance. Understand?"

"I- Yes, Bochra. Okay," said Ael, averting her eyes back to her Chosen's face, briefly, before staring down at the floor. Unable to miss the pain in her eyes, the confusion and hurt radiating from her spirit when he touched her, Bochra closed his eyes against the sensations penetrating his consciousness.

"General," said Bochra, momentarily directing his attention away from Ael and the pain he could feel, "is there anywhere I might take Ael and myself, so that we may rest? I am unable to take her back to my home, though I truly wish I could."

Even though he and Bochra had been close to blows a minute or two prior Tomalak couldn't help but speak up. Like many Romulans that carried a house or clan name, indicating that they were of Noble birth or descent, Tomalak's main home was comprised of more than half the family all residing together in a large complex of individual dwellings. Ael would most certainly not be allowed there, but there was an alternative.

Tomalak didn't generally reside at the main complex; instead, he spent his time on ch'Rihan at a private dwelling near the Apnex Sea. It was a modest sized home that he knew could accommodate the three of them with ease, and the environment was not only tranquil but secluded. No one would even know they were there, and perhaps they could take the time to figure out this confusing situation that had more than one temper on a razor's edge.

"If I may," said Tomalak, moving towards their group, "I have a place in mind where you could go."

Seething, Bochra had to work very hard to speak with any measure of control, his back still turned when he said, "I am not interested in anything you have to say."

"You should be," said Tomalak bluntly. "If you are unable to take her home, what are your plans, then, to be? There is the possibility of an inn allowing her entry, but only if you provided her with a hooded cloak, which would very likely arouse suspicion and forfeit entry."

"Bochra," said Ael tentatively, "maybe we should listen to him."

Bochra said nothing; Tomalak continued from where he'd left off. "I have a private, very modest home by the Apnex. It is secluded and it is quiet. There would be more than enough time for proper rest as well as working through several sets of conflicting emotions," he finished, staring pointedly at Bochra who merely glared.

"I'd rather try taking her home and sneaking her past my half-blind mother," snapped Bochra.

"Why not do what is best for her?" said Tomalak with a gesture to Ael. "She could stand to do with a good deal of rest, as could you. This conversation and the longer it continues is only making her fretful."

"Absolutely no thanks to you," said Bochra. "And what is best for her, is to stay the hell away from…"

"That is enough!" The stern, booming voice of General Movar seemed to echo throughout the room, at the very least, it called the bickering to an immediate halt. "Now, I have no idea what may have transpired while I was in private conference with Ael, but this childish bickering is severely unbecoming of two of the Navy's finest soldiers and I forbid it from continuing."

"Forgive me, General," said Bochra immediately after his superior had spoken, bowing his head and offering the typical fist to chest salute that came with the showing of respect to a superior officer. "Though I am unable to explain what has happened, I give you my word that the arguing will cease at once."

"See that it does, Centurion," said Movar. "However, the commander is correct; Ael is becoming increasingly agitated and there is no need for it." Movar placed a steady hand on Ael's shoulder before he spoke again. "Bochra, Ael, you are both invited to my home for the time being."

Head whipping up so quickly she suspected she had given herself a case of whiplash, Ael gazed unbelievingly, and gratefully at Movar, and then to Bochra, and then, though she had been instructed not to, to Tomalak. Tears very nearly filled her eyes when she thought of her feelings, confused as they were, towards Tomalak, saddened by the idea that he was going to be left at the capitol. Alone.

 _What if I never see him again?_

"Thank you, General," said Bochra, dipping his head one more in respect. "It is a gracious offer that we humbly accept."

"Um, General?" Ael gazed up, flushing from the effort of holding back emotion. "What about Tomalak?"

"I will be all right, Ael," said Tomalak reassuringly. "There is that dwelling by the Apnex that I can go to, remember?"

"I know, but you'll…" _be all_ _alone_ , she finished in a silent whisper.

"There are still a few things to attend to here, in any case," said Tomalak. He had to get out of this room before he started making demands he had no right to make. "General, with your permission, may I be excused from this meeting?"

A subtle head nod was Tomalak's reply and he took it, making haste towards the door and stopping short before he could cross the threshold, Ael emitting a small, meek sound of distress that stopped him cold. Turning back was not an option, Tomalak drawing in a deep breath and holding it tightly, hastily moving out of the room and around the corner.

...

A ground car arrived within an hour to take Bochra and Ael to the general's estate, some thirty kilometers outside of the city. Ael sat in the back of the sleek vehicle with Bochra, staring blankly through the darkly tinted windows and finding nothing of importance to say.

Bochra reached beside him and gently grasped one of Ael's hands in his own, instantly becoming aware of her fretful and anxious feelings. Her consciousness was engulfed by a sea of confused and battered emotions, and it pained Bochra to think that he might have had a hand in some of her fretfulness. All of that mindless bickering hadn't helped a thing, either.

"I'm sorry, e'lev," Bochra said, putting his arm around Ael and drawing her close. Ael heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, resting her weight heavily against her future bandmate's shoulder. "All of that bickering was unnecessary, and I'm sorry that you had to be in the middle."

"I'm just tired," she mumbled, even though she had a feeling that Bochra could sense that she wasn't being completely truthful with him. Finally coming to ch'Rihan should have been a happy, joyful moment, but in reality, everything was only becoming more and more a confused and jumbled mess.

"Is anything the matter?" Bochra asked, stroking her hair." You know you can talk to me about anything, yes?" No matter if he wanted to hear what was spoken aloud or not, Bochra desperately wanted to know what was on her heart. At times such as these, he wished that he had stronger telepathy and could read the very essence of each of her thoughts.

"I'm not sure that I can form my thoughts into words right now. I just…want to rest." She wished the general had been able to come with them, his presence would have eased her anxiety, but he likely wouldn't arrive home until the sun set on the new world around her.

It took nearly an hour and a half to reach the general's home, Ael staring out the window as they began their approach down a long and winding drive. The home, while quite large, was not as grandiose as Ael had been expecting. The shape of the home was circular, bearing resemblance to the main building in the center of the capital city. Tall spires stretched towards _Eisn_ as she shown down brightly from above. Ael barely had the time to see anything else before the sleek ground car slipped silently into its designated parking space in an undercover area near the side of the home.

The driver of the car stepped out to open their door, Ael emerging hesitantly. As Ael and Bochra made their way out of the parking area a tall, lithe woman of perhaps one hundred and forty emerged from the home to greet them, smiling graciously, welcoming them to her home before even a single word had been spoken.

 _That must be the general's wife_ , Ael thought, her steps slowing as the woman approached them. A dress the color of onyx flowed gently around her form as she walked, moving with the elegant grace of a dancer, silver etching in the dress catching the light of the sun, causing Ael to squint.

"You must be Bochra and Ael. I am Movar's wife, N'alae," she said, offering a soft smile when she saw how frazzled the young woman at Bochra's side appeared to be.

"Thank you for your gracious hospitality," Bochra said, Ael nodding quietly. She felt she had no right to be in a home this beautiful.

"It is our pleasure. Come." N'alae motioned for them to follow and headed into the house, Bochra and Ael a respectful few paces behind. The grand double doors opened up to reveal something out of a fairytale, the interior of the home being the most spacious and beautiful that Ael had ever seen in her life. Okay, so maybe it _was_ as grandiose as all that.

The walls looked like they were made of marble stone, similar to what covered the grand senate hall back in the capital's center. The floors were made of beautifully polished wood, and Ael was suddenly worried about walking across them, afraid that her shoes might accidentally scuff the sheen. The ceiling in the main room was vaulted, delicately curved above her like something from an ancient chapel. As they walked past a large sitting room that overlooked a gorgeous garden Ael couldn't help but stare at the wisps of pale, golden light that were streaming through a double skylight in the rooms center.

A few moments later and their room was reached.

"This is where you will stay for now." Ael's hostess's voice quickly snapped her back to the present, her eyes wandering into the room that N'alae was gesturing towards.

The room was every bit as nice as the rest of the home, and Ael felt intimidated by the sheer spaciousness of it. The bed was perfectly made with a dark green blanket folded neatly at the foot of the bed. A nightstand sat beside the bed with a lamp already positioned on top of it, but Ael figured she could put a few small trinkets there as well. The opposite side of the room had a large window that was fitted with a curtain, made for blocking the light in the room if one desired to sleep during the hours of the day.

The more Ael looked around the room the more awed that she felt. The washroom held a spacious, step down style bathtub, circular in shape that Ael guessed could fit at least three people in comfortably and she suddenly longed to relax in it, washing away the anxiety that was still sitting firmly affixed to her shoulders.

"Are you sure we can accept this?" Ael worriedly asked Bochra, doing her best not to let her very gracious hostess overhear her concerns. "This room alone is…" She couldn't even find the right words to speak, Bochra nodding in understanding.

"I admit that it is a great deal nicer than I am used to, but we should accept our hosts' generosity with grace. He didn't have to allow us into his home."

"You're right." Breaking away from Bochra, Ael gazed back towards N'alae who was waiting by the door. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"Think nothing of it. I will have one of the servants bring you both some fresh clothing so that you may rest easier."

 _Servants?_ "What time will the general be home?" Ael asked, wondering if she should have posed that question at all.

"I expect him home before last meal," she said, Ael wondering exactly when that was, but hesitant to ask. She decided not to, he would get home when he got home. "I will leave you to rest."

After N'alae had left the room Ael turned to stare out the window, smiling when she saw an equine-like animal frolicking in an open pasture.

"I think we should try and sleep for an hour or two," Bochra said, his hands coming to rest on Ael's shoulders from behind. Ael looked back at her husband-to-be and gave him a little smile before turning back towards the window.

And as she stared outside of the window one last time before attempting to rest, Ael silently wished that she could trade the view of the rolling pastures for the sight of the lavender kissed waves of the Apnex Sea.


	4. Chapter 4

The light of the afternoon ebbed away as Bochra and Ael slept, the pair waking when the sky was streaked with fire: hues of red, orange and gold lighting the heavens in such a way that had Ael's mouth falling open in awe at the mere sight of it. A soft rapping on the door was what initially woke them; one of the home's servants presented crisply in black trousers, snow white shirt and crimson and gold flecked over vest had come to alert them that evening meal would be served within the hour. The servant had also brought fresh attire for both Ael and Bochra to wear that evening, though Ael accepted the clothing without looking at what she had been given. Ael couldn't help but feel largely intimidated at the prospect of sitting down to a meal at the estate of an Empire general, the majority of the family seated around her at the table and most of them certain to be gazing upon her with a suspicious eye.

Unnerved, Ael went back to staring through the window and ran a hand idly through her hair, her fingers becoming stuck in a tangle that captured her fingers for a second or two. With a mild wince, Ael pulled them free and made a mental note to locate a comb or brush at some point before going down to dinner. It took less than a second for her thoughts to shift; Ael began to wonder what Tomalak might be doing, if he was buried in countless reports he claimed needed tending or if, maybe, he was sitting down to his own dinner, assuming he considered having a meal worth the trouble. A small smile passed across her lips, fading away as quickly as it had come, Ael's eyes momentarily turning sad.

 _I miss him._

A hand on Ael's shoulder caused her to sigh, almost a little too sadly, her gaze remaining on the sunset just beyond the window pane. Through the touch, Bochra could feel Ael's anxiety, strongly, and then there was the confusion, sprinkled with sadness and etched with despair, the latter emotions so turbulent that Bochra felt, briefly, lightheaded and he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Ael," began Bochra hesitantly, "is something the matter?"

 _Yes_ , Ael almost said, beginning to chew on her bottom lip, all the while struggling with finding the right words to express her current feelings, at least, the ones that Bochra had most certainly been worried by. Struggling to find the right words proved to be an impossible task; what was there to say that wouldn't result in severely hurt feelings, likely spawning a fight could leave a bitter taste within their relationship, possibly causing it to sour.

When the 'right' words failed to come, Ael did her best to assure Bochra that she was okay. "I'm anxious about the dinner," she said at last. "Admittedly, I am confused about so many things right now, but I am also very intimidated about something as simple and routine as dinner. Believe me; I am extremely grateful that the general is allowing us to stay here for a while and all, but I feel like I have no right to be in a home this nice, wear such fancy clothes…" Ael's eyes darted to the recently brought clothing that sat neatly on the bed. "I don't feel like I should be allowed at his table and surrounded by his family, most of whom will probably be staring at me like I'm some sort of Federation plot device," finished Ael in a louder tone than she'd meant. Ael sighed, softening her voice. "Sorry, Bochra; I'm just feeling a bit intimidated."

At least Bochra was able to understand, confiding in Ael that his home, when he was growing up, was nothing quite as large or fancy as the home they were currently residing in and had barely been able to house six occupants, Bochra, his mother, father, his sister, and two brothers, very comfortably. To think he would ever find himself standing in the home of one of the Empire's most elite…it was nothing he would have believed a week ago.

The silence began to stretch between them, Ael finding it mildly awkward. From the way Bochra kept staring at her as if he were waiting for her to disclose a bit more than what had already been shared, Ael had the feeling that Bochra knew more was "up" than her feeling intimidated in regards to the coming meal. A shower suddenly seemed like a wonderful idea, Ael soon beneath a strong showering of deliciously hot water that made her involuntarily sigh in contentment. Further distraction came when Ael felt hands on her waist, Bochra sidling close and kissing her neck, having decided to join her. Ael didn't mind a bit, the closeness and warmth seeing to it that some of the fears and worries on her shoulders fell away to swirl down the drain with the steadily falling water.

A half hour later and it was nearly time to head to dinner, Ael busily fretting in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom, turning this way and that to admire the beautiful full-length, jade green dress adorning her body, and tugging at wisps of hair that had fallen free of her ponytail, unsure whether or not she should leave them as they were or redo her hair altogether.

"Bochra, I don't know if I can do this," said Ael shakily. The pre-dinner jitters had returned in force, what felt like a thousand Tarkalean bats, flapped to and fro in her stomach. Suddenly Ael felt a bit too queasy to eat anything.

"Try not to worry, e'lev," said Bochra gently, standing just behind Ael, hands on her shoulders, dressed smartly in an ivory colored tunic and midnight blue trousers. "Everything will go smoothly. I will be beside you the entire time, all right?"

"What if the general wants to speak with me at all?" whispered Ael as though she didn't want anyone else, a fly on the immaculate wall, or a hint of a dust bunny beneath the bed, to hear of her fears. "Come to think of it, what if _anyone_ wants to talk to me?" Her complexion paled in response to her worry, causing her to appear as though she'd seen an apparition floating in through the door only to exit through the wall behind her.

"You are overthinking, Ael," said Bochra. "Take a deep breath and relax. I'd rather you not become ill."

The thought of being ill (especially at the table) wasn't an appetizing idea, Ael returning to stare at her reflection (and Bochra's) in the mirror for several minutes more, certain that the clothing she was wearing had been tailored for someone of nobler blood than she.

"Come, e'lev," said Bochra after another minute had passed. "Let us make our way to the dining room, unless you prefer to enter behind everyone else."

The thought was enough to spur Ael away from her reflection and more towards the door; attracting every eye in the room if she should enter behind everyone else in the home was a sorely unnerving prospect that she would rather not face.

Bochra and Ael had nearly reached the dining room when Bochra turned and said, "You look lovely this evening, Ael."

Flushing pink (the green tinge of queasiness now behind her) Ael said, "Thanks. You do too. Well, you look handsome, I mean."

Unable to think of anything else to say Ael concentrated on controlling the anxiety that was beginning to rise up into her chest. Breathing deeply barely seemed to help, Ael pausing just by the entryway to the dining hall, attempting to compose herself before entering. After further reassurance from Bochra, Ael took a deep breath, lifted her chin, and walked into the room.

The dining hall was large and spacious; a long table with a crimson covering the first thing Ael laid eyes on. It reminded her a bit of the dinner that Tomalak had invited her to, back aboard the Decius. Again she felt a sharp pang of sadness in regards to the commander's absence. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind Ael attempted to step confidently into the room, over to the two unoccupied seats near the end of the table, her steps faltering when she realized every eye in the room, from servant to a family member was focused directly on her.

A few of the glances were notably curious, one or two were welcoming or so they seemed; one or two were deadpan, while two more seemed preoccupied with thoughts that didn't really concern Ael at all. One individual, however, a tall, angular-faced man with a dark bronze complexion named Saren who was clad in sharply presented military attire, was staring at Ael in a hostile manner and refusing to mask it. A sense of foreboding slammed into Ael's gut, further upsetting the "bats" that she had been so sure had been fluttering around in there only a short while ago.

Sliding into her chair Ael averted her gaze directly to the stark white plate in front of her, trying with all her might to ignore the way Saren was attempting to burn holes through her skull with his malicious stare, from across the way and two seats down.

A minute passed and a few more people, including General Movar and his wife, made an appearance into the room. Ael glanced up and received a welcoming head nod from him. While attempting to think of how to respond or even if she should, a broad-shouldered, dark olive-skinned, imposing Romulan specimen also in military attire (like so many at the table seemed to be) sat beside her.

 _Don't panic!_ Ael thought wildly. _Bochra is on your other side; nothing bad is going to happen._

Glancing over at the newcomer caused a bit of relief to flood over Ael. While he was certainly an intimidating-looking man, the expression in his very dark brown eyes was exceptionally curious, intrigued beyond what she expected to see from anyone. The man, Galen, followed Ael's gaze when it was, briefly, redirected back to Saren who was still glowering daggers at her.

A single warning look from Galen forced Saren to avert his eyes elsewhere, Ael abundantly grateful for the help. Perhaps she would be able to speak to someone at the table after all.

"Thank you," said Ael, allowing a breath of relief to escape.

"Think nothing of it," said Galen in a deeply rich voice that sounded much like his fathers, further calming Ael's frazzled nerves. "Pay no mind to Saren," continued Galen. "He seems to have misplaced his manners concerning guests."

Saren silently bristled, his dark look darkening, his posture growing more rigid in his chair though he said nothing in reply.

"It's okay," said Ael even though it really hadn't been. "I'm Ael and this is Bochra," she said, turning to smile at Bochra who inclined his head in greeting.

"A pleasure," said Galen courteously, the curiousness still heavy in his stare. "My name is Galen. I've heard quite a bit about you already, I must admit."

"Oh?" inquired Ael, nervously curious. "All good things, I hope?"

"Mostly," said Galen in a neutral tone with an expression to match. Ael hoped he was joking.

Casting a quick look at Bochra for support (he gave her hand a squeeze beneath the table) Ael attempted to concoct a response to Galen. Nothing at all was coming to mind on how to proceed; maybe it would be a good idea to find a different topic altogether. Finding a new topic wasn't a terribly easy affair, but at least the servants who came into the dining room offering drinks and placing platters of delicious food down on the table, provided some nice distraction in the moment.

When one of the servants, a smartly attired female with long black hair secured in a braid down her back came round with a decanter filled with rose pink liquid, Ael mimicked what she saw others do: she held out her glass to signal she would like a pour, and then said thank you along with nodding her head in respect. Well, most around the table behaved this way; Ael snuck a look at Saren who didn't even acknowledge the woman who poured him his ale.

 _What a jerk_ , Ael thought, shaking her head and taking a sip of the drink in her, now, modestly full glass and delighted to find that it was rylhrhh; it was the same wine Bochra had shared with her back on the Decius, now so many days past. As it had done then, the mild effervescence tickled Ael's nose, the exotic fruitiness of the beverage causing her to briefly close her eyes in remembrance of what it had been like to sample this drink for the first time, with Bochra beside her as he was now.

It made her happy to turn to her right and see Bochra with a glass full of the sweet wine, his expression telling her that he too remembered fondly the night they had shared a bottle. However, when she turned to the side and glimpsed Galen with a glass of deep burgundy colored wine, Ael was seized by a feeling of longing that she hoped Bochra hadn't been able to detect. The wine that Galen was drinking, rhennish, was one that Ael knew Tomalak to particularly enjoy, it was a lovely spiced yet dry wine, one that Tomalak had tried to pour her back aboard the Decius when he had invited her to dinner in his private wardroom.

 _I remember refusing it,_ thought Ael, almost a little too sadly. _And then he said, "It is a favorite of mine," looked at the bottle for a moment and then placed it back on the table._

The sudden, despondent look on Ael's prompted Bochra to ask if she was all right; Galen merely raised a questioning eyebrow at her over the rim of his glass. After assuring Bochra that she was fine and had, for a moment, felt a bit lost, Ael turned her attention to the food that was now finding its way around the table.

A quick look around the table told Ael that most everyone who had previously been staring at her, curious or otherwise, were now content to focus on their meal. Saren seemed happy to do both. Ael decided to ignore him and focused instead on taking (almost) a little of everything that happened around the table, a few items reminding her once again of the dinner she had shared with Tomalak. Determined to put the commander out of her thoughts, at least throughout the course of the meal, Ael turned her attention to her plate. She was salivating at the sheer sight of what she had taken, the smells rising up warm and comforting, nicely spiced was more than enough reason to begin eating.

Despite there being considerable chatter going on around the table Ael mostly kept to herself, still a bit too nervous to engage anyone in conversation. At least the food was providing a wonderful distraction. The first thing Ael had tasted was a perfectly seasoned hlai steak or in this case, hlai'vna, which was a more pricey variety of meat, wild instead of domestically farmed and one that many often said had a richer, stronger flavor. A vibrant assortment of mixed vegetables and herbs sat just to the right of the cut of meat, their colors so bright that it fostered thoughts of summertime. She happily sampled a rice dish that had slivered and toasted nuts buried within its grains, soft rolls that tasted of butter even though she hadn't spread it with any; there was also a salad with leaves of blue and purple, Ael knowing they were too bitter to be palatable to her, yet she still ate a forkful.

 _Tomalak likes them,_ thought Ael, poking at a brilliantly blue leaf with her fork though not intending to eat it.

At last, Ael decided to try her hand at simple conversation, turning to address Galen who seemed more than interested to have a bit of a chat. In barely two minutes she had learned that he was a commander-general in the Imperial Star Navy, commanding a ship known as the Star Wing and, also, that he had once attended the prestigious Romulan War College, graduating the grueling five-year program at the top of his class.

It was difficult to know what to say in reply; thankfully Galen asked Ael of her own aspirations, what she hoped to accomplish now that she was on world and granted the chance, the opportunity of a fresh start. Though mildly worried of "spilling" a bit too much Ael, in a quieter voice than normal, confided to Galen that she wanted to, one day, with hope, attend the War College too.

Galen smiled at this, though in a way that didn't necessarily instill Ael with confidence. She had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking: She was a human of incredibly small stature, and there was very little chance of her being accepted to the College as it stood, not to mention she would likely be killed within her first year, if the program did dare to accept her application.

"Tell me," began Galen, sipping from his wine glass, "have you ever been in training?"

"Training?" Ael repeated, tipping her head. "What you're thinking of, probably not. I've dabbled in martial arts, but that's about it."

Galen nodded, a bit more to himself than to Ael as if confirming what he already knew. "For the majority of this world training begins at a young age, many children beginning weapons training by the time they are old enough to hold one properly. By the time a Romulan child is ten, most have the maturity and skills of a Terran who is twenty. Though it may be seen as insulting, that is not how I meant it," said Galen upon seeing Ael's mildly irritated expression. "Our culture operates differently; we learn differently and approach many things in a far different manner than those in the world you have come from."

"I never really thought of Earth as my world," said Ael with a shrug, continuing to poke at the blue piece of lettuce on her plate that now looked a bit wilted from so much prodding. "I may not have grown up here, but Romulus has always been my home."

"And now it is," said Galen, Ael's irritation over a previous comment, melting away. "You may not be able to attend the War College, however, one of the naval academies would, with a letter of recommendation from a seasoned officer, likely have no trouble accepting you, when the time comes of course. Even if you do not enter into a military career," he continued, "there will be something you can do to serve the Empire, if it is your wish."

"It is," said Ael, sitting up a bit straighter in her chair. "If I can ask… You seem to, well, accept me being here." Her voice lowered again. "I didn't expect that of anyone."

"I trust my father's judgment," said Galen, nodding down the table to Movar who was discussing something Ael was unable to hear with N'alae. "If he trusts you and feels you a good fit for this world, so do I."

Ael had the sneaking suspicion that she and Galen would become close friends, perhaps forming a brother and sister bond over the course of the coming months. It was enough to make her smile. One thing that was quick to wipe the smile off Ael's face, was Saren, who was now glowering at her even more angrily than before; from the excessively tight grip, Saren had on his wine glass, Ael silently wondered how it stayed in one piece.

"He certainly doesn't trust your father's judgment," mumbled Ael, inclining her head towards Saren, finally stabbing her fork through the piece of lettuce and shoving it into her mouth, wincing at the bitterness.

This time it wasn't Galen who answered Ael, but a young woman who was sitting directly across the way. A lithe yet fit build, jet black hair cropped short in traditional military style, dark brown eyes that bore a hint of mischievousness; D'elon had been listening to the conversation between Galen and Ael and, now, was choosing to have a bit of a say concerning Saren, one whom was quite obviously driving the newcomer away from sanity.

"Saren is exceptionally paranoid," said D'elon, lifting her glass of ale for a drink. "Personally, I think he's far more paranoid than anyone has right to be. The only reason he remains silent is he knows Father will have his head if he dares utter what he's thinking."

"That's D'elon," said Galen. "A bit outspoken at times and a breed of stubbornness that can sometimes be maddening…" Ael wasn't sure, but it looked like Galen was attempting to suppress a smile. "However, she is another who implicitly trusts our father and his judgment."

Knowing that she (possibly) had two more people on her side Ael finished what remained on her plate except for a single piece of purple lettuce, once again beginning to salivate when a selection of desserts was brought into the dining room.

A sweet dessert wine, amber in color, was poured into small glasses to anyone who wished; Ael thought it tasted a bit like honey. Irriuf, the frozen blue mousse that she had seen twice on board the Decius, now appeared on her plate. There were also warmed, flaky pastries filled with things like custard cream, chocolate, or fruit. Helping herself to a chocolate filled pastry Ael turned to Bochra and gave him a sheepish look.

"I just realized… I think I've ignored you for almost the entire meal. Sorry about that."

"It is all right, e'lev," said Bochra, reaching over to give her hand a squeeze.

Relief flooded over Ael's face, the sheepish expression fading. "Thanks, Bochra. I didn't expect anyone to say anything to me, let alone two people."

A soft chuckle came from across the table; Ael looked up to see D'elon cutting into a slice of the frozen blue mousse. "With Galen sitting beside you," said D'elon, lifting her fork, "there was bound to be a conversation. Sometimes, I think he likes the sound of his voice a little too much."

"Oh really?" aid Galen, a note of playfulness in his tone. "Coming from you, D'elon… Who was it who spent nearly two hours on the call unit, just yesterday if I'm not mistaken? Who was it again on the other line, Sister, Temek, was it?"

"Never you mind, Galen," said D'elon, a hint of green appearing across the bridge of her nose.

"Sialu will likely talk until you've gone deaf," chuckled Galen, referring to the youngest of the immediate family. D'elon smirked.

"Galen, she's six. She'll talk anyone's ears right off their heads."

Galen waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and took a modest drink of his wine. The playful banter between Galen and D'elon eventually died down, the dessert course came to completion and people began to excuse themselves away from the dining room. Saren was the first to go, his violent expression glued to Ael's face as he made his way from the room. Saren was definitely one Ael knew she would have to avoid at all costs.

Ael waited until almost everyone had gone before she, with Bochra, stood to go. Galen made them an offer of heading to the sitting room, for a drink and some talk, before retiring to bed.

"Would you mind if we postponed?" Ael asked. "I don't mean to be rude; today has been long and a bit exhausting."

"You aren't being rude," said Galen. "I fully understand why you wish to retire to bed early."

"Thanks, Galen," said Ael. "We'll talk tomorrow if you aren't busy."

"Later in the evening, around this time, would be best," said Galen with a nod. "I look forwards to speaking further with you." And he moved away.

"Do you mind if we head to bed a bit early?" asked Ael. "I know we slept a bit, once we arrived, but I still feel so drained.'

"The day has indeed been long and trying," said Bochra, drawing an arm around Ael and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We will both feel better after a good night's sleep."

Instead of vacating the dining area and heading back to their own, private room Ael and Bochra moved towards the head of the table where Movar and N'alae were standing from their chairs.

"Did you both enjoy your meal?" N'alae asked when Ael and Bochra moved near.

"Very much," Bochra confirmed. "Thank you both for your kindness and your generosity."

"We appreciate it very much," said Ael, attempting to repress the urge to embrace Movar, thanking him profusely for giving her a second chance, for bringing her into his home when she knew she hadn't deserved it.

"It is our pleasure," said Movar, fixing Ael with a concerned expression. She appeared to be trembling and was now staring just past him, her stare almost wishful.

"If it is all right," said Bochra, picking up on Ael's shift in mood, "Ael and I are going to retire early. Ael is feeling especially weary."

"Understandable," said N'alae gently. "A full night's rest will undoubtedly help."

"Until tomorrow," said Bochra, inclining his head in respect. "Good night to you both."

"Night," said Ael softly, holding back the sudden influx of tears when Movar reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. It may not have been the tight embrace Ael had been hoping for, but it was close enough and, without another word, Ael and Bochra began the walk back to their room, Ael's head on his shoulder.

...

The time was a hint after one in the morning, the black of night encompassing the whole of the outside, the twin moons currently obscured by cloud cover, a mild wind blowing through, telling of a storm that might soon be on its way. Save for a hint of pale light illuminating the main hall, darkness was also present within the home, most everyone already having retired for the evening, those who chose to stay up late for whatever reason, from looking over a mission's report to curling up with a good book, were in their private rooms and quiet.

The time device that sat on the wall, and that Ael was unable to read, issued a soft ticking noise, a rustling of the wind against the trees outside, soft footsteps passing by her room and continuing down the hall, a soft snore from Bochra; Ael could barely seem to hear any of it as she stood by the window, staring out into the night. Falling asleep had proven easier than she had honestly expected, Ael having succumbed to a dreamless sleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow, Bochra's arms holding her close. An uneasy feeling had woken her several hours later in a chilled sweat, Ael carefully untangling herself from Bochra and, quietly, rising from the bed to head into the bathroom to splash her face with cool water.

Glancing up and into the mirror over the sink Ael became aware of the worried look on her face; it took less than a second for thoughts of Tomalak to once again enter her mind and move directly to the forefront. Several minutes more were spent in the bathroom, staring at her reflection, wondering about the commander whom she had been forced to leave behind at the Capitol without a second glance. She was still unable to discern what was causing her to miss him so, more than she had any real right to.

Staring into the mirror soon turned to pacing as quietly as possible in the bedroom, arms folded loosely. Thinking back to the day before Ael recalled the scene just before Tomalak had gone; he and Bochra had been trading words that had bordered on insult, though Bochra had been the most unhappy. The warning tone in his voice, the sheer fierceness of it as he had addressed his commander, though not in a formal way, had mildly shaken Ael who had never heard him speak in such a manner before. The look in Tomalak's eyes when he had asked to be excused from the room, a hint of helplessness in his eyes had shaken Ael further still. It was only to make matters far less tense that Tomalak had left the room at all. Everything from body language to the forceful clenching of his jaw to that quick glance of helplessness had told Ael, everyone within the room, more like, that Tomalak had not wanted to go at all.

Ael finally halted her pacing by the large window, resigning herself to stare outward, seeing nothing, her mind overworking to the point she was surprised when Bochra didn't wake up holding his head and complaining of a migraine. Another hour had passed before some new thoughts took precedence over the previous, ones that caused her lower lip to tremble and forced Ael to swallow back a sob. More than anything at this confusing time, Ael desired not only advice on how to proceed but also, a comforting presence: a fatherly one to be precise. There was a father within this home's walls and though she had looked at Movar as a father figure for so many years, Ael wasn't entirely convinced he would want her running to him in the dead of night, seeking him out as though she were _his_ child and needing comfort from a gruesome nightmare.

 _He acted like a father to me earlier_ , Ael thought silently. _I know I'm not his daughter, but maybe, just maybe he would allow me to seek his counsel…and some comfort even though it's so damn early._

After a slight battle of "should I or shouldn't I" Ael tiptoed out of the room, pausing before easing the door closed when Bochra shifted his position on the bed. Heading out into the softly illuminated hall Ael looked first one way and then the other, wondering which way to start. Ael finally chose to head left her bare feet padding quickly across the hardwood floors, her thoughts once again heavy with tumultuous thought.

For a while Ael wasn't bothered by the fact that she was wandering around such a large home, without a clue as to where she was headed; the facts of the matter, however, were soon apparent, Ael's steps slowing, an anxious sweat standing out on her brow while she gnawed gently on her lower lip. Ael's mission to find where General Movar might be had turned into aimless wandering, Ael beginning to wonder if she would even be able to find her and Bochra's room again. It was only when she came to a large, grand staircase that Ael halted, staring up and wondering if, possibly, the master suite in the home might just be located on the floor above the one on which she was presently standing.

Ael began up the stairs, stopping halfway and releasing a frustrated sigh. "What am I doing?" she mumbled aloud. It began to feel like she was doing little more than snooping around, skulking about in the dead of night in a horribly vain attempt to find General Movar and his wife's room, a place she knew she really had no business even looking for.

Resigning herself to sit, Ael wrapped her arms around her knees and stared down at her toes, curling them against the slight chill they had taken from the cool hardwood on the floors. So engrossed in her thought process Ael was unaware she was being watched from the bottom of the stairs, a quiet sniffle the only thing to pull Ael's attention away from staring bleakly at her feet. Glancing up Ael found herself staring right into the tear-filled, milk and coffee colored eyes of six-year-old Sialu.

For the moment it was enough to take Ael's mind off her own worries, though in the very back of her thoughts she momentarily considered asking the child where her father's room was located.

"Are you okay?" Ael asked tentatively, watching as the smaller girl made her way up the stairs to sit down beside her.

"I-I'm afraid," said Sialu with another sniffle, a tear rolling down her cheek. Staring up at Ael with trusting eyes Sialu moved closer to her, seeking comfort. Allowing herself to smile Ael put an arm comfortingly around the smaller girl; it honestly made Ael feel good to see a Romulan even if she was only six, staring at her with such trust in her eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Sialu nodded wordlessly, further tears finding their way out from her eyes that were presently as large as saucers. Not knowing what she could say to ease Sialu's fears, and other thoughts beginning to battle their way back to the forefront of her mind, Ael released a soft sigh.

"Whatever you dreamed of can't hurt you," said Ael. "I know how real nightmares can seem, though," she continued. "It might be hard, at least…at first, but just know that whatever scared you, can't hurt you."

While it had been a struggle to find the words to speak, to try and calm the little girl now clinging to the hem of her nightdress, Ael's words had been enough in the moment to bring a bit of calm to Sialu, the child's large eyes now staring up at Ael's suddenly far away and fretful expression, seeming to contemplate it.

"Did you have a nightmare too?" Sialu asked. "It's okay; it can't hurt you," said Sialu, repeating Ael's previously spoken words in a quietly hopeful voice like she was almost struggling to believe the monster from her own dream wasn't lurking around the nearest corner.

"No," said Ael, "I didn't, though it feels like I have." Without thinking terribly much as to what she was doing, Ael began to speak one or two thoughts that she had been privately wrestling with, out loud, scarcely aware that she was choosing to confide in such a young child. "I don't know how these feelings have come about and so strongly, but I have to wonder… Is it possible to love more than one person?"

"Of course it is," said Sialu matter of fact. "I love my brothers and sisters, momma and daddy; I love my llurrh and the kerosh."

Ael couldn't help but smile even though Sialu had, of course, misunderstood exactly what Ael had meant.

"My situation is a bit different, Sialu," said Ael gently. Sialu tipped her head and continued to stare at Ael, silently asking her to continue. Ael didn't think she should. What would happen if she did "spill" her troubles and fears and Sialu turned out to be a bit of a blabbermouth? That was all Ael needed, for her private feelings to make the rounds, from family member to family member to the Head of House, finally making its way to Bochra. No doubt the entire tale would be embellished to ensure the maximum drama unfolded in the end. The thoughts were enough to make Ael feel a bit queasy; she wished she hadn't had that extra slice of the mysterious (yet tasty) frozen blue mousse for dessert.

"It's just too complicated," said Ael when Sialu asked, again. The crestfallen expression on Sialu's face combined with the glassy look of her eyes made Ael feel conflicted. Finally, she said, "I do want to tell you, Sialu. Honestly, I want to be able to tell someone, but, well, I'm afraid to. I don't know what to do about… It scares me."

It was enough for Sialu to understand why Ael was being so tightlipped about her issue. Standing, tugging at Ael's hand, Sialu's gaze was now directed to beyond the stairs and down the corridor. "Daddy can help," she said.

Now it was Ael's eyes that were wide and glassy; hastily Ael got to her feet and allowed Sialu to lead her the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hallway to the right. Anxiety building at what might happen if she dared wake Movar for his counsel and he didn't approve of her being in his room, Ael continued to allow Sialu to lead her. It wasn't long before Ael found herself standing outside a pair of double doors that marked the entryway to Movar and N'alae's private bedroom.

While Ael was deciding on whether or not to knock or just turn around and run for it, Sialu made the decision for her: Sialu opened the doors and slipped inside, attempting to tug Ael in by the hand, behind her. After a slight battle of wills, Ael refusing to toddle into the room and over to the bed like the frightened little girl she felt like, Sialu left Ael standing at the door and made her way across the room and over to her parent's bed.

Peeking around the door of the room Ael knew she had no right to stand inside of, she watched as Sialu, by the soft glow of a lamp on a nightstand, helped herself to the large bed and woke her father. N'alae had not woken though Movar had, Sialu speaking quietly to him and receiving a comforting embrace and words so softly spoken that Ael couldn't understand them. And then Sialu whispered to her father and pointed towards the bedroom doors, Ael ducking back, her eyes wide when Movar turned to look where his youngest child was pointing.

Heart hammering in her chest Ael swallowed hard as Movar rose from the bed, Ael certain that, at any moment, a soft though highly dangerous voice would bid that she return to her room and never come out again. Sialu hurried ahead to where she knew Ael to be, once again grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her into the bedroom. This time, Ael allowed it, but only by several inches.

"Daddy can help," she said softly.

Tears misting in her eyes Ael suddenly longed to wrap her arms around the one she only saw as Father, crying her eyes out and spilling her heart, confiding ever fear and every worry, asking that he advise her on exactly what she should do. She felt so heavy and burdened; it was exhausting.

"Sialu, I can't," said Ael her voice wobbling, acutely aware that her voice had become small and tearful. She should have stayed with Bochra instead of forcing the highest member of the home into what was surely an awkward and uncomfortable position. Ael momentarily looked away and down at Sialu who was pulling on her hand, urging her to bend close so that she could whisper.

"You should sit with him," said Sialu, speaking her thoughts. "Tell him why you're scared; he can help."

Once Sialu dropped Ael's hand, Ael stepped backward by a few paces, Sialu quick to assure her father that Ael needed his comfort and his guidance, probably even more than she did, the softly spoken words from daughter to father, so selfless, made Ael long to give the girl a thankful squeeze.

"She needs you, Daddy," said Sialu. Movar merely nodded and gently gave Sialu a little shove towards the bed, the child obediently going, curling up beside her mother. Movar turned back to Ael, the young woman shivering as though the warm room was severely chilled, her eyes averted to the floor, and a soft, almost child-like squeak in her voice when she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ael began quietly. "I know I-I shouldn't be in here. All I w-wanted was to find… I'm afraid and don't know what to do," she confided in a tearfully hoarse voice.

A soft word, the mention of her name and Movar's hand on her shoulder are what guided Ael from the master suite, though she did glance back before stepping through the doors, attempting to smile when she glimpsed little Sialu who was now curled up next to her mother beneath the blanket and lost to slumber once again.

One pair of shuffling footsteps, the other far more precise, were the only sounds in the hall during the brief walk to the sitting room that overlooked the gardens, Ael glad for the soothing tranquility she could see through the large window. It looked like a storm was no longer on the agenda for the evening, the sky much clearer than it had been an hour prior. The light of a pair of twin moons shown down from the heavens, exceptionally bright and flitting in through the window and skylight in pale, beautiful wisps of comforting light; Ael was content to sit on the window seat and stare outward, a soft smile in her eyes at the sight of the moon blossoms, many shades of blue and white, their petals unfurled and bathing in the moonlight.

Movar sat beside Ael, joining her in staring out at the tranquility of night, briefly, before turning back to Ael. Her anxiousness was close to palpable, her shoulders and back tense as though a heavy weight was burdening her small frame. Ael had been hoping for some fatherly wisdom in regards to her situation, but try as she might, she could barely look at Movar much less tell him what was weighing so heavily on her thoughts. And so Movar inquired, both calmly and patiently, as to the nature of her fretfulness.

"I – It's a bit difficult to explain," said Ael, still staring out at the gardens, her eyes following a large pale white and silver moth-like creature as it flitted amongst the flowers, finally settling upon a dark blue moon blossom. After the amount of time she had spent wrestling with her courage in order to go to him in the first place, after waking him in the early morning; why was it so damn difficult to tell him what was troubling her so? "I don't know what to do," said Ael at last.

Instead of being left to merely guess or assume the exact nature of Ael's problem, Movar already knew, at least to a point on what had her heart so conflicted and her mind so full. The first suspicions had come when Ael had gone out of her way risking further consequences by attempting to locate Tomalak, later turning into a fierce (though fearful) attempt to block the guards' order to seize him, from moving too near. And later, the way Bochra had stood just in front of Ael as he made sure she was well, blocking sight of Tomalak and speaking callously, coldly when addressing his old commander as though signaling a fierce and protective warning. And then when Tomalak had requested to take his leave there had been uncharacteristic hints of anxiousness in his normally steady, commanding tone and a long pause in his steps when Ael had made a meek noise of distress upon his attempting to exit the room.

It didn't exactly take a degree in quantum mechanics to figure out what was happening.

"Ael," Movar began, questioning gently, "do you have feelings for Tomalak?"

"Yes," admitted Ael after a pause. "The thing is… I have no idea how it happened. I went from liking him, to being irritated by him, and then, after one incident, I was close to hatred. And then that feeling died and fell away, the likable feelings returning. After everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks; my head and heart are both filled with such confusion that I feel I've lost the ability to stay sane. I love Bochra and never want to dishonor him in any way, but I feel like I've already done that. Tomalak is almost always on my mind; I can't stop thinking about him. Right now I'm wondering how he feels about everything that's happened today and if he was able to go to his house by the sea and allow himself the ability to clear his head and relax." If only it were true; with the commander's personality Ael had a feeling that he was battling confusion of the mind and heart, too.

"Have you spoken of your feelings to Bochra?" asked Movar, Ael's head finally turning and her eyes (also, finally) meeting his own. At least one of them was calm.

"No, I haven't," said Ael. "How can I tell him without destroying what we've already managed to build? Anyway, I already know he suspects something, though he likely thinks the feelings to be only from Tomalak's end."

"Indeed so," said Movar. Such assumption on Bochra's part certainly explained the centurion's earlier aggression.

"General, do you know if Tomalak was able to get home okay?" Perhaps the worry would be a bit easier control if she knew Tomalak was somewhere where he could rest comfortably.

"Ael, you are aware your feelings need addressing, yes?" he asked, sidestepping her more recently posed question. After she submitted a brief nod of the head, he said, "Tomalak never went home; he is still at the capitol."

Attention captured (and her heart a bit more worried than before) Ael felt her eyes widening. "He never went home?"

"I believe he said something about getting caught up on various reports concerning his last assignment. Honestly, I do not believe he had any, true desire to return home."

All at once, so suddenly she could scarcely believe what was happening Ael was constructing a plan to get back to the capitol. Fatherly advice and wisdom could most certainly take a backseat for a while! Within seconds Ael was begging Movar to take her there; barely caring that she sounded a bit like someone who had lost her mind.

"Please, you have to take me to him," begged Ael a bit too loudly, quieting the next time she spoke to avoid waking anyone else in the home. "I'll do anything; I just have to get to him, to know he's okay."

"I think you know why I am unable to grant that request," said Movar gently. "First, you should confide in your feelings to Bochra. Only then can the two of you decide, together, how it is you should proceed."

In Ael's urgent haste to make Movar see (what she thought was) reason, Ael, for a moment, lost the ability to run her words by her brain before she spoke them, slipping out a somewhat frantic, "please, Daddy; Bochra will never know," before she understood exactly what she was saying.

Receiving the words as confirmation in regards to how Ael saw him (and she still hadn't a clue what she'd said) Movar chose to, at least for the moment, place them aside. "Bochra needs to be told, Winged One."

Instead of asking "why", Ael said rather defiantly, smartly, "Right now, no, he definitely doesn't." Ael took the opportunity to rise from her seat, tossing a glance over her shoulder. "I'll walk there myself if I have to." Jaw set in determination, her chin lifted in challenging defiance; Ael's eyes glossed over with tears that she forbade her body to shed. One way or another, she _would_ find a way to get to Tomalak.

"No, Ael," said Movar matter of fact, "that is something I cannot allow you to do." Ael insisted, the offending whine that was produced causing him to speak his next words with a hint of soft sternness. "I _can_ keep you inside the home, Ael, and that's what I will be doing."

A touch of the defiance melted away, replaced by a twinge of hurt. "Am I just a prisoner?"

"A prisoner, no, you are not," said Movar. "However the people of this world tend to be especially xenophobic, as you no doubt already know, the majority harsh and unforgiving to outsiders especially ones who present as humanoid regardless of what they feel their spirit to be. The reason why I will not allow you to make the journey to the capital on foot, it isn't because I see you as a prisoner, far from it, it's because you would likely come to harm on the streets."

Lower lip trembling Ael quickly turned away, still refusing to allow the tears building behind her eyes, to fall. To hear that most of the world hated her at first glance, an unfortunate truth she already knew, wasn't what had pierced her core; the fact that Movar was looking out for her and cared if something were to happen to her, did.

After a moment more the rest of the defiance fell away, Ael's shoulder's slumping in defeat, her tone raw and meek when she said, "Tomalak… I need him. Please, there has to be a way I-I can see him."

Standing, Movar drew Ael into a comforting embrace; Ael leaned against her "father" and buried her face into his chest and out of sight. There had to be a way she could, at the very least, speak to Tomalak, anything to try and quell the sudden loneliness for him that had lodged itself painfully into her heart. One minute passed and then another and another, Movar finally deciding that the best course of action was to allow Ael a few moments in which to speak with the commander. Still at the capitol and surrounded by countless reports, certain to still be very much awake (though likely bad-tempered because of it) was Tomalak who, in his private office had a call unit. A simple call, one unit to another, was all it might take to soothe away a portion of Ael's distress.

Down the hall, at nearly the rear of the home was Movar's private office, a place where he could, at times, enjoy being able to work on even the most secretive of things, while still being able to be at home with his family close by. The lights were raised to a comfortable level and Movar pulled out a chair from beneath the large desk and invited Ael to sit, turning the screen of the call unit towards her.

"I am going to attempt to place a call to Tomalak," said Movar, tapping in several digits into the device though not yet sending the transmission. "Before I do, however, I need you to make a promise."

"Anything," said Ael.

She wasn't entirely surprised when Movar said, "I would like your word that, at some point tomorrow, you will speak to Bochra in regards to how you're feeling."

Hesitating, Ael began to cycle through the fears and many "what ifs" circling around in her head, her expression suddenly so conflicted and uncertain that Movar added he would, if needed, aid her in the normally personal discussion.

Ael, then, quickly agreed, giving her word and saying a vow (Haerhe) that she would do as Movar was asking of her, punctuating the seriousness of her promise by offering a fist to chest salute. Without the further need for talk the transmission was sent, Ael shifting in her seat, eyes transfixed on the screen that currently displayed the Empire's crest in a jade green hue. Two minutes passed before the call connected, Tomalak, initially, ignoring the series of beeps coming from the terminal on his desk; who could possibly want him at such an obscene hour of the night? When Tomalak connected the call his first instinct was to, loudly, berate whoever was on the other end of the line, but when a familiar pair of blood-green eyes shimmered into view, the urge to shout faded away.

"Ael?" Tomalak questioned almost disbelievingly, his weary, irritated countenance softening in response to the mere sight of her on his view screen.

"Yeah, it's me," said Ael, momentarily reaching towards the view screen as though she might be able to touch Tomalak's face. "It's good to see you," she said, taking no notice of Movar stepping out of the room and into the hall, allowing Tomalak and Ael a few minutes of privacy while they spoke.

"And it is good to see you," said Tomalak. For a moment, Tomalak leaned in and carefully scrutinized Ael's face on the view screen, noting her tired, reddened and slightly puffy eyes, the dried tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes also carried hints of sadness, confusion; her hands trembled ever so slightly. "What has happened, Dear One?"

"Too much," said Ael in a near whisper so quiet that Tomalak nearly missed the words entirely. "Since I left the capitol time has passed slowly and I've been filled with… I'm not even sure the emotion can be described. I feel lost and confused, lonely; sleep was restless and I woke in a cold sweat, like I'd had a horrible nightmare yet couldn't remember it. When I woke, though Bochra was near, I felt like a piece of me was missing; and that piece, Tomalak, I think, is you." With a sigh, Ael wiped again at her eyes. Listen to me," she mirthlessly laughed, "I already have one man who loves me more than anything, but somehow… Elements; is it wrong to love you both; what do I do, Toma?"

For once in a great many years Tomalak had no solution to give, only able to return with, "It is a complicated situation, my dear," barely repressing his own sigh. "As much as I wish I could advise you or rather, as much as I wish I could provide us both with an answer to sort through the confusion... Sadly, Ael, I am not able. How were you able to contact me?"

Troubled by the lack of solution Ael wondered if the chaos in her head would ever quiet, but instead of badgering Tomalak to think of something and soon, she moved ahead to answer his query. "The general allowed me to contact you; he's the one who put the call through to your office. Don't ask what I had to agree to, in order for us to be talking right now and to be blunt, I have no idea how much longer I even have to talk."

Tomalak felt a sharp pang of worry. "If I may inquire, exactly what did you have to agree to?"

"Before I was allowed to contact you, I had to swear – haerhe – that I would speak to Bochra tomorrow, regarding how I'm feeling. Honestly, Toma, I'm terrified."

To hear that Ael had made a vow quite literally on her life, just to speak to him, meant something to Tomalak, deeply so. Even though Ael made a vow of exceptionally high caliber, Tomalak was somewhat surprised that general Movar had connected the call at all. Come tomorrow, morning, noon, or night when Ael finally sat down and explained to Bochra how she felt, about an additional piece she felt was missing; exactly how explosive a reaction would she be facing when Bochra learned that his beloved desired an additional person – Tomalak?

There would undoubtedly be much confusion, severely sore feelings; raised voices and further confusion was also a given. Tomalak was thankful that his centurion was softer than most tended to be and not especially violent, which meant Ael was in no danger of being struck in anger. Mainly, Tomalak was concerned about the possibility of Bochra turning away from Ael over the admission, but after a minute more of thought concluded that Bochra would never abandon her for they had already come through far too much together.

Uncharacteristic anxiousness took its hold, Tomalak wishing, more than ever that he had a way to be in the room, a part of the coming talk between Bochra and Ael. He had a feeling that Ael was going to need someone there to be strong for her, to lean on; she was going to need emotional support and comfort he was certain. If Bochra turned away and he wasn't there…

"Tomalak, are you okay?" Concerned, and this time actually touching the view screen, Ael attempted to call Tomalak's attention back to her. It worked. "You seemed really deep in thought, almost like you were lost." And then her voice lowered, "You seemed a bit…scared." It was unnerving to see Tomalak in such a state and for a moment, Ael wondered if she should have heeded the general's advice and had just gone and returned to bed.

"Admittedly, I am concerned for you," said Tomalak seriously. "Very much so in fact," he continued, moving ahead to explain the exact nature of his thoughts, though taking great care not to say anything excessively worrying. The last thing Ael needed was more worry heaped upon her small frame.

"Promise or not, I wish I didn't have to say anything to Bochra," Ael admitted wearily. "I don't know if I can handle the resulting conflict that stems from it. Air and Fire; why can't I battle through this damned confusion on my own; why does it have to exist in the first place?"

"It's maddening, I know," said Tomalak.

"How exactly do I tell Bochra about everything? Do I sit down and, tentatively tell him or would it be best to just blurt it all out at once and then brace for a reaction?"

"If I knew the best way, Ael, I would gladly tell you. Personally, I think a good course of action would be to sit down in a quiet, secluded area and bring it out, little by little. Allow him time to digest what you are saying. Perhaps General Movar could help you in some way."

"He did say he would try and help," said Ael slowly. "But I don't really want to drag him into the middle of this strange, confusing scenario, forcing him to play mediator. I'm sure he doesn't mind too much of he wouldn't have made the offer, but I feel like Bochra and I have imposed on him enough. Heck, I didn't even have to meet with the praetor," she whispered disbelievingly. "That has to be a first."

"Indeed so," said Tomalak. "I know you are feeling conflicted how best to handle what's to come, however, I do think you should allow General Movar to aid you in resolving this issue."

"Maybe," said Ael. "You should see this place," she continued as if speaking to an old friend whom she longed to have near, "it's so large and grand. Even the clothing I was given to wear is the fanciest I have ever put on my body. To tell you the truth, Toma, I almost felt like a princess."

"You deserve to feel that way, my dear," said Tomalak, nearly inquiring about the little nickname in regards to him that, every now and then slipped from her tongue. He had never had anyone call him anything other than his given name before and the way Ael spoke the shortened version of it, so fondly, made it seem like something special. "I do wish I could do more from here. Perhaps General Movar will permit me to come to his home, which would allow me to be a part of the discussion that will take place between you and Bochra, possibly with the general mediating. To be fair, I am a part of the issue whether or not Bochra cares to acknowledge it."

"Once the general comes back in the room, I can ask him if he will speak to you about it," said Ael, sighing, leaning back in the comfortable leather chair and closing her eyes. "It may be wrong of me to say, but I wish I could feel your arms around me right now."

"More than anything, Ael, I wish I could give that to you," said Tomalak sincerely. Oh, to hold her close at this time, soothing her fears and worries, allowing her to rest against him and regain some much-needed strength; if only there was a way.

"Do you think Bochra will turn away when I tell him?" Ael asked, suddenly distressed though still speaking in barely a whisper.

"Honestly, I cannot see that happening. Bochra is loyal to a fault and if his words were the truth when he said you have already, in some form, bonded…" Ael offered a slight shrug. "There is no conceivable way he will turn his back."

"Pray that he doesn't," said Ael softly. And then she reached out to the screen and placed her palm upon it, sighing so deeply that she shuddered. "I wish you were here." Was everything in her life destined to be so damn complicated? The sound of footsteps made Ael's hand fall away from the screen, Movar signaling that she was to say her goodbyes and wrap up the call.

"Do you need to go?" asked Tomalak upon having seen Ael's head turning and then nodding.

"Yes; hang on a minute." Looking back to Movar, Ael dared to ask if there was any way he would be willing to speak with Tomalak, just for a moment, about something they both considered of great importance. Unfortunately, "not this night" was the answer, Ael unwilling to beg though she did inquire if, perhaps, he might contact Tomalak the following day.

"We shall see," said Movar, Ael hoping that he was the sort of man whose "maybes" tended to mean "yes" more often than they meant "no".

"We will speak tomorrow, somehow," said Tomalak. "I give you my word, Ael; we will find a way. If you need to contact me again tonight, I will be here."

Nodding with a bit of a sad smile on her face the call was cut, Ael staring at the, now, black screen that was sitting silently as when she had first seen it. It was time to return to bed, Ael rising from the chair and making her way from the office with Movar, hand on her shoulder, behind her.

"Thank you," said Ael quietly, unable to stifle a large yawn that made an appearance while she was still speaking.

"Come," said Movar, guiding Ael back towards the room she was sharing with Bochra. As they walked down the dimly lit hall Ael leaned into Movar's side, suddenly much wearier than only a moment ago. Forcing herself not to think another confused thought, at least until the sun rose into the sky, Ael, upon reaching her room and bidding Movar good night, slipped inside.

Ael breathed a sigh of relief when she glimpsed Bochra still passed out cold on the large bed, the blanket wrapped tightly around him. She was mildly surprised that her overworking emotional state hadn't managed to rouse him from slumber.

After a quick visit to the washroom to cleanse her face with cool water Ael quietly returned to bed, Bochra rolling over and wrapping his arms around her the moment that he felt her touch. Ael sighed quietly and snuggled deeply into Bochra's arms, silently wishing that she could feel Tomalak's arms around her too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

An early morning sky streaked with hues of goldenrod and crimson, a touch of pink, a smattering of lilac was what greeted Ael's eyes when she slipped out of bed at just after sixth hour in the morning. To say sleep had been restful… it was a severe understatement yet Ael offered no complaint as she made her way over to the window and looked out at the awesome beauty that the morning had brought. Besides the brilliantly colored sky, Ael could hear the twittering of songbirds riding on the soft breeze, a breeze that not only smelled like fresh rain but that moved through the room to softly caress bare skin and ruffle the curtains when the window was opened.

Leaning on the sill, one hand rubbing at still tired eyes Ael allowed her thoughts to slip away, back to the evening before and not only her time with General Mover but, also, with Tomalak. She momentarily tensed when she remembered her promise: at some point, on this day she was going to have to tell Bochra of her feelings for Tomalak, as confusing as they were. Ael couldn't help but pray to anyone or anything that could hear that Movar hadn't told anyone else about what had happened only hours ago.

 _I suppose I'll find out at breakfast_ , mused Ael silently.

All thought was swept from the forefront of Ael's thoughts when she felt Bochra's arms encircling her waist from behind, her husband-to-be leaning down to kiss her good morning on the cheek. Though certain thoughts had been moved away to contemplate again, later, the confusion and anxiety didn't entirely dissipate, Bochra able to feel the sensations as easily as he was able to feel the touch of Ael's hand, now resting softly upon his.

"The sunrise is beautiful, isn't it," said Ael her eyes lighting in response to the colors in the sky becoming even more vibrant than she thought possible.

"They always are," answered Bochra, drawing out a smile from Ael when he added, "however, I find you to be even more beautiful than they."

Flushing a rosy shade of pink Ael turned towards Bochra who was, now, green in the cheeks, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips that he eagerly, and just as sweetly, returned.

"That was a sweet thing to say, Boc," said Ael, shortening her lover's name in an affectionate manner. Bochra inclined his head, bemused, reminding Ael a bit of a confused puppy dog, though just as adorable in response to the sudden nickname. No one had ever shortened his name before. The way Ael had spoken it, so sweetly affectionate… It was enough for Bochra to decide on the spot that he rather liked it. "What?" Ael inquired with a little laugh.

"Oh, nothing," Bochra responded, pushing Ael's hair behind her ears, the back of his hand trailing down her cheek.

Before any further sentiments could be exchanged or further thoughts (such as when first meal was to take place) or even anxious worries, sudden movement through the window, out in one of the back pastures, an equine-like creature galloping under the rising sun, caught Ael's undivided attention.

"Oh," Ael breathed, awestruck. "Is it a…?"

"It is a kerosh," said Bochra, delighting in how all anxiousness was now far from Ael's mind, how her eyes were lit with a smile of childlike happiness, curiosity front and center on her face.

"Is there time before breakfast to step outside for a closer look?" Ael asked, watching as the first creature settled down to graze on the grass tinted sunrise golden orange, another loping along to join the first. Even though she knew it was likely not going to happen Ael couldn't help but picture her form on the back of one of the beautifully majestic kerosh, loping happily around the large pasture, grinning in absolute delight. If the mere sight of the kerosh had driven away all worry, at least for a time, Ael wondered how freeing it would be to sit upon the back of one of the equine-esque creatures and race the very wind that was now blowing a touch more forcefully than only moments ago, seemingly beckoning Ael, in her curiousness, outside for the closer look she wished to have.

"There should be," said Bochra with a nod. In most houses, though he couldn't speak for one this grand, first meal fell just after eighth hour in the morning. Providing this home followed similar routine Bochra was more than happy to escort Ael out to the pastures that lay just beyond their bedroom window, after which time they were sure to share in a shower before donning fresh, beautifully tailored clothing that had been left for them the previous evening before bed, and then making their way to the dining hall for morning meal.

"I'll wear these outside," said Ael, pulling her gaze away from the window long enough to slip into some trousers she found in a nearby wardrobe. A touch big in the waist obviously meant for someone at least ten kilos heavier than she, Ael tugged on a belt to hold them in place before pulling on her old undershirt, a garment she had been wearing when she'd first come into the general's home. It all looked a bit strange on her; Ael kept tripping on the pant legs until she rolled them up before making her way outside. Bochra had changed into his clothing from the evening before.

Ael was quietly thankful that they didn't pass anyone on their way outside; Ael didn't want to field any questions on why she looked a bit…unkempt, her hair still out of place from how she'd slept.

A spacious pasture soon sprawled out before Ael's gaze; they seemed to extend on and roll forever, Ael unable to tell exactly where it was they ended. The golden light of the sunrise was finally giving way to a sky of watery blue and there wasn't a single wisp of a cloud in sight. The grass on which the kerosh happily grazed was no longer tinged orange but rather, now, sported its true coloring, dark green with a hint of midnight blue.

Making a soft noise in her throat that resembled the nicker of the equines she knew from Earth, Ael approached the fence, the closest animal, bearing both striking pattern and color, raised its head and snorted softly, its breath misting in the crisp morning air. Issuing a soft snort the kerosh nearest the fence began to move closer, pointed ears up and alert, eyes inquisitive about the new arrivals to the pasture.

It was all Ael could do to stifle another sound of awe when the animal stopped at the fence, a soft muzzle inching forwards to push into her outstretched hands. The resemblance to a horse, while similar in some respects, was also much more different in others: A narrow, more elongated muzzle, beautifully wide-set eyes colored as blue-green as the grass around its striped hooves; a pair of delicately pointed ears that curved inward until their tips met, long, strong legs adorned with snowy white 'freckles', long backed. The tail of the kerosh was long and flowing, snowy white with hairs of silvery blue glistening throughout.

Ael was awestruck; slowly, purposefully she drank in every last detail that she could see of this new and glorious animal. This particular kerosh had a velvety soft coat in a shade of midnight blue that Ael had never seen on an animal in all her life. A white, wide blaze ran the length of the kerosh's face, forehead to muzzle; Dappling in a lighter shade of blue splashed across the back and over its flanks. The height of the kerosh was equally impressive, standing a good six and a half feet tall at the withers.

"He's gorgeous," said Ael, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yes, _she_ is."

Turning, though continuing to, gently, hold the muzzle of the still curious and snuffling kerosh in her hands, Ael saw Movar making his way over to where she and Bochra stood at the fence, dressed in attire that Ael thought far too nice to be anywhere near a pasture.

"She," Ael quickly corrected, "is beautiful. How many do you have?" Another kerosh came into view in an opposite pasture, appearing to carry itself much more regally than the others that Ael had seen. Quietly, she wondered if it might be a stallion.

"We have four kerosh," said Movar, Ael stroking the length of the blaze on the mare's face.

"What's her name?" And then, before Movar could answer (and also before Ael knew what she was doing), asked, "Could I ride her?"

A gentle nudge from Bochra caused a hint of pink to appear in Ael's cheeks that was not due to the mild chill in the air. They were already being given, graciously, so much that asking for more might be seen as less than polite. Ael's expression quickly turned sheepish, though quickly brightened when Movar nodded his head, once, to grant the eagerly spoken request.

"Her name is Ourai and yes, Ael, you may ride her."

Resisting the urge to either clap her hands together, jumping up and down in delight or running to Movar to embrace him, happily, as young Sialu might, Ael smiled hugely, thanked Movar in a far more giddy tone of voice than she meant to use, and turned back to Ourai to whisper, excitedly, they were about to go for a short jaunt around the pasture before breakfast.

Once Movar had gone to retrieve some riding equipment, Ael turned to Bochra, her expression once again, mildly sheepish and apologetic.

"I know I shouldn't have asked," Ael began, "it just felt like I couldn't stop myself. I've always loved horses," she continued dreamily, stroking Ourai's muzzle, the mare lipping gently at her fingertips. "It's been years since I've been around anything equine…"

"There was no harm done," said Bochra, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, lifting his opposite hand to lightly stroke the mare when Ael insisted he really should give Ourai a pat. It made Bochra happy to feel how calm, how relaxed Ael was, like the mere presence of these animals could soothe her very soul.

"Have you ever ridden one before?"

"I haven't, no," said Bochra, keeping it to himself how such pleasures were generally only geared towards the more wealthy of houses.

"There is nothing like it in the world," said Ael with a breathy sigh, a wistful, dreamlike expression taking over her face. "Every time in the past, the times I was able to ride… The feeling of freedom that comes with racing along, the wind in your face, the surge of power of the animal beneath you; it always made me feel like, for that time, nothing else in the world mattered. It was just me, my mount, and the feeling that we could race the wind and come out the victor."

After a brief stint in telling Bochra how the colors of a horse's coat drastically differed from that of a kerosh, Movar had returned carrying a saddle and bridle, Ael nearly rushing forwards to accept the tack so that she, herself, could ready the mare for their upcoming ride. Realizing that, though the saddle and bridle appeared fairly familiar, she probably should let someone with daily experience around this equipment (and the animal in question) do what needed to be done while she stood back and watched with bated breath at what was to come.

When it came time to mount the calm though curious mare Ael did her best to tone down her level of excitement so, when given a leg up by Movar, she would land in the saddle rather than be pitched straight up and over Ourai's back.

Resembling the standard English style saddle, the feeling of familiarity increasing the longer she sat astride the mare, Ael gathered the reins as she remembered to do and, with a nod from Movar, nudged Ourai forwards.

Ourai moved willingly forward, content to amble along the pasture perimeter until her rider specified for her to do otherwise. Ael dared to close her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the feel of the breeze on her face and the sensation of the Ourai's steady gait beneath her.

"Ourai," Ael found herself mumbling. "Your name means 'Starfire', did you know that?" A snort was the response Ourai issued. Ael gave the midnight blue colored neck a pat. "I'll bet you have some fire stored up in there, somewhere. We'll stay at a slow pace, though; I don't exactly know how much I'm allowed to do." Besides, it was only supposed to be a quick jaunt around the pasture before first meal; Ael wanted to have ample time to shower and change clothes.

Daring not to traverse the entire length of the pasture (she still didn't know how far back it went) Ael steered Ourai in a large, wide circle, noticing that the longer they moved, the more alert and responsive Ourai seemed to become. Soon the mare's sedate ambling turned into a more spirited, though still easily controlled jaunt, one or two strides, here and there transitioning into more of a prance. Head bobbing, ears up and alert, a gentle tug on the reins, the jingle of the bit; Ael, after a quick glance to where Movar and Bochra stood at the fence, watching, cued the mare beneath her into a trot.

Ourai lifted her feet and trotted forwards eagerly, Ael certain she felt a spring in the mare's quick steps. The gait was smooth but quick, Ael lifting her backside slightly out of the saddle so as to avoid bouncing on the mare's back. After three rather large circles had been traced upon the grass Ael gave the cue, at least what she remembered, to canter, the response in equines apparently universe wide, Ourai extending out into a ground-eating lope that felt smoother than silk.

This time Ael dared to extend her ride beyond the mere circle she'd been so carefully keeping to, loping around the full length of the pasture, around and back and around once more, relishing in the freedom that the ride served to provide, all trace of anxious worry, gone, as though it had never been present to start, her face flushed and teeming with happiness by the time lope turned to trot, and then to walk. It was a high Ael didn't want to come down from, but she had spent longer than she'd meant astride the mare whose step was still springy, head still bobbing lightly.

"Thank you," murmured Ael to Ourai, reaching out to run a hand down the sleek neck. After completing another circle at a leisurely walk Ael turned Ourai towards the fence, dismounting when she was still a few paces away from where Bochra stood just outside the barrier, Movar now inside the gate and waiting. "Thank you for allowing me to ride her," said Ael, a hint of reluctance on her face when she relinquished the reins to Movar, who then passed them on to a young man that had jogged up to their trio. The unnamed young man, obviously one of the home's servants, bid them all a good day before leading Ourai away for a further walking out. Ael hoped she would see the mare again.

"You rode her well," said Movar; Ael swore she heard something in his tone that said he'd been, even marginally, impressed. "During your stay, if there comes a time you wish to ride again, I will have someone collect Dainhak for you. I believe she would be a fine match."

Ael's eyes lit; this time she hadn't had to ask about the possibility of another ride, one had been graciously offered. Even so, Ael's thoughts were stuck on Ourai, a midnight blue rump and snowy white tail disappearing around the corner.

"Thank you, so much," said Ael thankfully. "If it's all right to ask… if the time comes, and it's OK, I'd love to ride Ourai again."

"That shouldn't pose a problem." Ael had a feeling she would definitely see the mare again later, her mind whirring with activity in regards to the possibility of taking her on to the trails that she had glimpsed just beyond the pasture when she'd been loping around in glee.

Only when Movar informed them that first meal was within a half hour did Ael abandon her thoughts concerning another ride and, after one more 'thank you' grabbed Bochra's hand and sprinted towards the house to wash up.

"I'll be out in a minute." Twenty minutes had passed since Ael and Bochra had returned to their room; the pair had shared a shower, Bochra already dressed in clean clothing and ready to head down to the dining room, but Ael was still wrapped in a fluffy green towel and staring into the bathroom mirror, a hint of the anxiousness that had melted away the time she had been astride Ourai, beginning to return.

With a sigh Ael turned away from the mirror and headed out into the room, dropping her towel and proceeding to dress, this time in a simple black trousers that fit just right and an off the shoulder tunic top in a stunning shade of emerald, all the while allowing a battle to rage in her thoughts, hopeful that Bochra couldn't feel or hear what was going on within her.

 _I can't ride horses, err, kerosh forever. I'm back to feeling overwhelmed and worried; I'm back to not knowing what to do. Do I tell Bochra or not?_ Ael pasted a smile on her face as she passed her beloved to put on her shoes, her mind still buzzing with activity. _There is the little matter of me promising the general that I would… He didn't have to let me contact Tomalak last night, but he did. And I made more than a promise; I made a vow. Maybe Bochra doesn't really need to know about any of this… There has to be a way to forget Tomalak, to push him out of my head and just, well, get over him not that there should be anything to 'get over'. Still…_

"Ael?"

Turning away from the wall she had been so strangely staring at, Ael attempted to paste yet another smile on her face to show all was well, even if it wasn't.

"Sorry, Bochra," she said. "I'm just a little groggy for some reason."

Thankfully, Bochra seemed to accept the explanation, at least partly. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Not especially, no," Ael responded, refusing to elaborate on exactly why it had been, saying instead, "My first night in a new world, in a new home, with lots of new people… I just had a lot on my mind. Sleep should come easier tonight."

Accepting what he'd been told Bochra put his arm around Ael and gave her a reassuring squeeze; Ael did her best to keep her thoughts as worry free as possible while he touched her.

If the evening before had presented a meal nearly more extravagant than Ael had ever seen or been a part of, breakfast was no exception. The home's cooks had most definitely outdone themselves: Besides glimpsing at least two different types of coffee, there was a selection of hot tea and cold juices at the ready, Ael opting for ihor berry juice when she saw it down near the end of the table. It was difficult to pass up the tea, one of the more fragrant ones she had ever smelled. A mental note was made to try it another time, perhaps with tomorrow morning's breakfast offerings, if present.

Pastries dusted in confectioners' sugar, some filled with sumptuous fruit, and others with silken custard that tasted of vanilla sugar; a variety of mixed fruits, yogurt-like substances that could be sprinkled with nuts or granola or even both, something that looked and smelled like hotcakes accompanied with warm and sticky syrup. Silently Ael wondered, though not for long before digging in if every morning saw this much delectable fair at the breakfast table or if it was only due to the fact she and Bochra were guests that the cooks had outdone themselves.

Ael ate quickly, though she was careful not to shovel the food down her gullet as though she hadn't eaten for a week, her thoughts occupied with spending more time in the pasture with Ourai, doing little more than confiding her troubles in the mare that she was certain would listen to her every word without complaint. It would certainly be much easier to tell the mare what she was wrestling so powerfully with than it would be to, as she had earlier promised Movar, to tell Bochra. Ael still wasn't entirely sure she would be able to tell Bochra anything at all.

Shortly after first meal had concluded Ael went in search of Movar, locating him in the larger sitting room that overlooked the gardens. The older Romulan sat with an angular PADD in hand, intently reading the words on the screen, taking no notice of Ael until she had been patiently waiting for nearly five minutes. Once his attention had shifted to Ael, she retained the majority of it and he placed the device face down on the nearby table to avoid becoming distracted while she spoke. It seemed there was something on her mind.

"I don't mean to be a bother," Ael began tentatively.

"You are not," Movar reassured her. "What is it, Ael?"

"Well, I know it might sound a bit…strange, but would it be all right if I went out to spend some time with Ourai? I don't mean to ride her again," Ael quickly tacked on. "I thought I could talk to her for a bit."

"Many individuals find the quiet company of an animal to be especially soothing," said Movar, Ael's posture relaxing slightly in regards to his understanding. "I find nothing strange about the request. Take as much time with her as you would like."

"Thank you." Without thinking, Ael stepped forwards as if to hug him, the man that she still only saw as 'father', but just as quickly managed to catch herself, stepping back by two small steps. An embrace given in private when she was upset was one thing, but in the sitting room where two other family members happened to be, though they weren't exactly watching her… _I'm not his daughter. I can't just hug him whenever I like._

Observing the silent struggle and having a feeling of what it concerned Movar beckoned Ael to step closer, a simple glance and nod of the head granting permission for the embrace so desired, needed. It almost didn't feel like enough and suddenly Ael longed to sit with him and talk more so than with Ourai, the only thing that pulled her away and to the pastures was knowing that no matter what she said or how she felt, Ourai wouldn't make her tell Bochra the entirety of what was settled so heavily upon her heart.

...

Leaning against the midnight blue shoulder of Ourai, the mare turning her head to bump Ael gently with her soft muzzle, Ael sighed wearily. Another mare, this one with a coat the color of pure flame, stepped forwards to momentarily snuffle at Ael, accepting a pat before moving a few feet away to graze; at least Ourai was content to allow Ael to stay as near as she liked.

"To say that I'm both confused and conflicted is a complete understatement," Ael said drily. "I still have no idea how I managed it," she continued, beginning to fiddle with Ourai's snow white mane, "falling in love with Tomalak, I mean. Is it even love at all? Could it be nothing more than a fleeting infatuation from both sides? We hated one another or at least… I thought we did. I went from preferring he stayed a good million light-years away from me to sticking my tongue halfway down his throat back at the Capitol. And then, get this, girl, the pair of us admitted feeling something for the other, slight as the feeling might have been at the time."

Suddenly, Ael felt wearier than she had before, more than she thought possible. Perhaps keeping such a large secret, one that was beginning to fester the longer it was kept hidden away hadn't been the best of ideas.

"I'm going to have to tell Bochra, aren't I, girl?" The mare didn't need to answer; Ael already knew what she was going to have to do, exactly as she had promised Movar the evening before. Only… "I don't know how I'm supposed to."

Maybe she should have asked to ride again, to feel the glorious freedom that came with sitting astride anything of the equine persuasion, anything to be free of these constant, nagging thoughts about how she was supposed to proceed.

After yet another sigh, Ael continued on confiding her feelings in the mare who would never be able to advise nor answer her.

"I shouldn't have a "thing" of any sort for him, for Toma," she said, suddenly feeling anger bubbling up in her chest despite the fact she was continuing to affectionately shorten his name without batting an eye. "Do you know what he almost made me do?" Stepping away from Ourai, though not too far, Ael raked her hands agitatedly through her hair, attempting to force away the hated memory she wished could be forgotten forever.

Just as quickly as the anger had come, it vanished, Ael feeling weary once again. "But it was all a test," she mumbled. "He never had the intentions of… Even so, I lost the only sense of friend and family that I'd ever had. I hated him for it and I was determined to find a way to pay him back, not only for that but for… other things. Revenge is such a stupid concept; I made matters so much worse by what I did, by the lie I dared to tell. I felt so invincible; Toma quickly showed me how much that thought of mine was also a lie. To be honest, Ourai, I thought he hated me, too."

A mirthless laugh slipped out into the warmer morning air, Ael dropping down to sit cross-legged on the grass, barely comforted by the feeling of a muzzle pushing into her hair, investigating the copper tendrils.

"Back at the Capitol," Ael continued, now speaking to merely rid herself of the stored words and feelings rather than seeking comfort in the animal still curiously lipping at her hair, "you know what happened? Long story short: Tomalak and I nearly succumbed to doing something rather lewd on the floor of the room we were locked into. I pushed him away, firm that we shouldn't… oh, but I wanted to. He told me to do what felt right, and so I kissed him. It was one of those deeply passionate kisses that resonate way down into the soul. It shouldn't have affected me that way."

Feeling both angry and ashamed Ael continued to speak; moving on to tell of what she feared was to come once she, inevitably, told Bochra of her feelings, though she promised herself she would rather die by her 'father's' hand than mention the kiss.

"Let's see, Bochra will probably shout at me, curse me, and then throw me out of his life, and then I assume he'll go hunt down and try to kill Tomalak, for dishonoring us both. I'm sure the general and his family won't want me to stay and then I'll begin my life on the streets, barely lasting a single day before someone picks me off for being human. Oh, Ourai, what's the matter with me?"

Flopping back, Ael closed her eyes and listened to the gentle cropping and pulling of grass by the two kerosh nearby. What was she to do? Five, ten, twenty minutes; a half hour spent in silence in the grass attempting to get her jumbled thoughts in order was how Ael chose to spend her time and she clambered to her feet only after another ten minutes had passed her by. Brushing bits of blue-green grass from her trousers, and breathing a sigh of relief that the immaculate clothing wasn't stained, Ael gave Ourai one last pat before deciding to go find Bochra and get the inevitable over with.

However, Ael had barely taken two steps towards the gate when a loud snort and a sound reminiscent of a low-pitched whinny forced her attention hard to the left. A kerosh she had glimpsed once before though she'd already since forgotten, more solidly built than the mares and several inches larger yet no less gorgeous, with a coat the color of molten silver and large black eyes that seemed to both scrutinize and appraise, stared from across the way in a separate pasture, head held high.

Ael let herself out of the mare's pasture and tentatively took several steps towards the fence the silver stud was, now, pushing against whilst bobbing his head.

"Aren't you a gorgeous one," said Ael, the kerosh snorting in reply, deciding not to advance any closer. A voice from behind enforced the decision.

"I wouldn't advise moving closer to that particular paddock."

Turning, Ael saw D'elon striding up, the young woman halting at, and leaning on the gate. "I hadn't been planning on it."

D'elon nodded. "A wise decision. Kalabam is a fiercely headstrong animal; only Father or Galen tends to handle or ride him."

As though he heard, Kalabam began to snort and paw the ground, trotting up and down the fence line before whirling, breaking into a ground-eating gallop that took him to the far side of his personal pasture.

"Anyway…" said Ael, feeling awkward, watching as D'elon stroked the fiery colored muzzle of a kerosh that had wandered over the fence.

"Do you ride?" D'elon asked suddenly. "Would you like to join me on one? There are some nice wooded trails not far from here."

The offer was a tempting one, but Ael found herself declining, informing D'elon she had "something to take care of", before hurrying away towards the house.

...

Agitated, restless and ready to climb the walls, Ael's time was spent pacing up and down the guest room that she and Bochra shared, though he was presently nowhere in sight. Occasionally, Ael stopped by the window to stare out, Ourai the only kerosh in the pasture she could see, the flame-colored mare whose name Ael still didn't know, gone with D'elon to the wooded trails. Briefly pausing her relentless, nervous pacing long enough to wish she had gone along on the ride, Ael resisted the urge to break down into tears, more confused than she'd ever been. She was nearly at the point of seeking out the general, begging for his aid when the door to the guest room opened, Bochra stepping in, his mostly pleasant countenance quickly giving way to one of extreme concern.

"Ael?" Bochra questioned, hurrying forwards to catch Ael by the shoulders to halt her pacing. "What is it; what has happened?" Her mind was chaotic, conflicted, confusing emotions battling one another for supremacy, Ael painfully caught in the middle of the feud and not knowing which way she was to turn. Bochra felt his temples beginning to throb with discomfort; slowly, gently he guided Ael to the bed to sit, which she did so, her expression far more miserable than he had nearly ever seen it.

"It's nothing," Ael tried to say, lower lip beginning to tremble. Hastily, she bit down on it to stop the quivering, wincing in pain.

"Now, I don't believe that for a minute," said Bochra, lowering down to sit beside her on the bed. "Your current emotional state is intense, powerfully strong and chaotic. To be honest, I could feel your turmoil or at least a very small part of it, from outside."

Offering a halfhearted shrug Ael's gaze remained on her lap, her hands restlessly beginning to fidget, Bochra attempting to quiet her quivering by placing his hands on hers. Inwardly, she was sobbing as though her heart would break yet on the outside, she was doing all she could to remain strong even though she felt so, incredibly weak.

"You know you can tell me anything, yes?"

Bochra's tone was so full of understanding, so reassuring; it was so concerned and full of love for her that a small sob managed to find its way out.

 _No_ , she thought, _there are some things I can't tell you and other things are too hard to find the right words for._

"I don't know how to begin," said Ael hoarsely, clearing her throat to try and find a clearer voice. Slowly, she dared to gaze up and into Bochra's eyes, the expression on his face so concerned for her that she began to feel ill. After what she had (and had almost) done, the feelings, confusing or not she was harboring… he shouldn't feel concerned for her at all!

Without a word, Bochra's hands lifted to cup Ael's face, something within causing him to feel great sorrow. There was something hidden inside her; there was something she wanted to say yet was fearful of what it could damage or destroy.

"Ael, e'lev," he began, wiping away one of her falling tears with his thumb, "don't be afraid to be honest with me. I'm not going to leave your side, do you believe that?" Ael merely sniffled, saying nothing. "If something is wrong then we will take the steps to work through it, all right?"

The next words out of Ael, frail and afraid, were spoken weakly, with hesitation. "Promise not to yell at me."

"You have my word," said Bochra, surprised. "I would never raise my voice to you, Ael, not for any reason."

Nodding quickly, though not entirely believing Bochra's promise, Ael attempted to quiet her inner fear, just long enough that she was able to speak.

"I-I'm worried about Tomalak," Ael said shakily, starting small.

Confused, Bochra resisted the urge to say 'is that all?' along with pushing away the irritation that was beginning to rise up within in regards to his old commander's name being spoken. He wasn't about to forget how Tomalak had tried to steal Ael away from him, how he had taken to filling her head with notions of the possibility of bonding with more than one person, and even, unbeknownst to Ael, the fact that Tomalak had already declared Ael had feelings in regards to him.

Finally, he said, "I'm certain Tomalak is well."

"He isn't," said Ael matter-of-fact. Ignoring Bochra's suddenly questioning stare, she continued on, "My trouble sleeping last night wasn't just due to being in a strange place, surrounded by strangers, some of whom probably want to kill me. Truthfully, I was awake the majority of the night concerned about Tomalak. He seemed so out of sorts yesterday, back at the Capitol. It was frightening for me to see him so… I don't know… He looked, for the barest of seconds, like he was confused… sad."

 _I can't tell him about the call I made last night…_

"Tomalak has a strong character," said Bochra, doing his best to be reassuring. The worrying feelings inside were becoming more pronounced. "Whatever he was feeling… I'm certain he will get through it in time."

Agitated, Ael fought to keep her voice level, barely succeeding. "It's more than that, Bochra." Catching sight of the flash of pain in his eyes Ael felt a sudden surge of self-hatred. Could she really admit her feelings, ones she still didn't understand and risk crushing Bochra's heart? Was Tomalak really worth a broken relationship, bitter feelings, and potential grief?

"Ael, do you have feelings for Tomalak?"

The question was posed so abruptly, in such an eerily calm way that caused Ael to feel unsettled. There was no way do dodge Bochra's question and if she dared try and sidestep the question altogether… Bochra would feel the untruth in her; he would know if she said anything other than the truth no matter how confused she was regarding it.

"I – yes," she whispered in admittance, green eyes growing wide when Bochra rose from the bed and began to mimic the restless, agitated pacing Ael had been so engrossed in not long ago.

Within thirty seconds Bochra halted, facing Ael, demanding answers. " _How?"_ was all he said, but yet it asked, it _begged_ to know so much more.

"I-I don't know," Ael stammered. "It just… happened. I know, it's a lousy answer, Bochra, but it's the only one I have. The same thing kind of happened to us, too." Instantly, Ael regretted the words after saying them; Bochra was staring at her as though she's lost her sanity. True, for them, friendship and love… it had happened and naturally, some might even say it was unexpected yet lovely. However, when it came to Tomalak…

"It is _very_ different," said Bochra, obviously irritated. "After all that Tomalak put you… put _us_ through, how is it possible to have even a hint of love for him, if that is truly what it is you feel."

"I don't know!" she wailed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Believe me, I would tell you if I knew!" It felt like she was under interrogation not that she could blame it. "Tomalak… he isn't without feeling. When I was shoved into that holding room with him," she went on, leaving out the part where Tomalak had initially been entertaining the idea of throwing her from the window, "he was comforting. He was warm and caring and…"

"And I am _not_ those things?" The hurt in Bochra's voice was nearly palpable, Ael longing to take all the words she had said, all the things she had admitted to, back.

"Of course you are," Ael insisted, rising to her feet. "You mean the absolute world to me, Bochra. Tomalak… I don't know what he means or why I feel like I do. Is it really so wrong to love you both?"

Ael couldn't help but allow a twinge of hope to sit in her chest, the feeling extinguished when Bochra confirmed, and firmly that how she felt wasn't acceptable.

"It is _not_ OK, Ael, not in the slightest."

Bochra was hurt, angry; a part of him felt betrayed, dishonored; Ael couldn't blame him.

"Could we at least talk to him? Maybe there's a way w-we can figure this out."

Ael's desperation was lost on Bochra, who was no longer able to keep his voice from rising. "No. To be extremely forthright, Ael, I don't want you anywhere _near_ him."

As much as she understood how Bochra must be feeling, Ael scowled and folded her arms tightly over her chest, muttering, "You're being unreasonable." She failed to understand what harm talking could possibly do.

" _Am I_?" Bochra made an incredulous noise. "Tell me, how is it unreasonable to expect my bond-mate, my Chosen One to have intimate feelings of love for me and me alone, the same way in which I feel for her?"

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," challenged Ael. "I wasn't planning to invite him over for a threesome; all I wanted to do was to meet somewhere neutral and see if there isn't a way we can talk this situation through. Talking, Bochra, that's absolutely all." Ael paused, taking a deep breath before her own raised voice turned into screaming. "You're beginning to act like this was planned. It wasn't. These feelings… whatever they are, Bochra, I never meant to develop them. They just happened, OK?"

"And they shouldn't have!" Bochra yelled, Ael flinching away from the loudness of his voice, the severity of his tone. Turning away to stare through the window, Bochra released a hard, heavy breath.

Sinking back down on the bed, adopting a weary, submissive posture Ael released her own sigh, one that said she could battle no more. She had honored the vow she had made to Movar; now it was time to try and, somehow, make things right with Bochra.

"I never meant to hurt you, Boc," said Ael quietly. "I would give absolutely anything to make things right. Please, I'll forget about… there won't be any further stray thoughts concerning him, OK? Don't leave my side; you're my world, Bochra, my everything."

No longer caring about how pathetic she surely sounded, Ael covered her face with her hands, finally releasing the pent up sobs that she could no longer bear to contain. Within moments Bochra was beside her, holding her pressed close to his body, squeezing her tightly like he would never let go.

No matter what had been shared Bochra knew he had been wrong to promise a calm voice and then turn around and yell so harshly; how could he have sworn they would work through anything at all and then bark that there was nothing to fix?

Where once there was chaotic thought, now there was intense regret, pain that was born of the fact she had hurt the one she most cared about. She was sorry for failing him, for not being the perfect bond-mate that he thought he had chosen; she was pained to know she had caused him dishonor; it killed her to think she may have single-handedly destroyed the loving bond she and Bochra had come to share in such a short time. The feelings of hurt were, too, for Tomalak, Ael not only sorry for the trouble her lie had caused him but also, now, for dragging him in the middle of… whatever this was.

"I've made such a mess of everything," Ael sobbed, hiding her face away in Bochra's chest.

"We'll work through this, Ael, I promise you," said Bochra, stroking her hair. "I will not leave your side, not for anything. And I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"Y-you had every right to," she cried into his shirt.

"While that may be true, it is not something I desire within our relationship. I promised both a calm voice and a willing spirit, I gave you neither."

"I'm so sorry, for all of this," said Ael, leaning away from the embrace and allowing Bochra to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "These feelings," she said, a hand over her heart, "I wish I could get rid of them. Somehow, they make me feel like Tomalak is an integral part of us." For a moment Ael longed to cry out in frustration. "This is all so stupidly ridiculous."

His hands holding hers Bochra caressed Ael's mind with extreme tenderness, intimately showing her in a way most others couldn't understand, exactly how much he still loved her.

"I'll try and forget about him; I swear I will," said Ael. "Hae…" Try as she might, the vow, "haerhe" refused to be spoken, her gaze lowering in defeat.

"Perhaps a discussion would be beneficial," said Bochra after a moment had passed, Ael's gaze quickly lifting. Did he mean what it sounded like?

"Do you mean…?"

"While I am not exactly open to the idea of sharing our bond with another, the way the three of us feel, though differently, is not something that will mend only with time given to it. You and I can meet Tomalak at a neutral location and discuss this situation as best we can."

"I-I didn't expect to hear you say…" Ael began, swallowing hard, the tears beginning to well up once again, "but thank you." Wrapping her arms around Bochra, Ael heaved a sigh of welcome relief and closed her eyes. At least this time the tears that fell were ones of thankfulness rather than sadness, and silently she sent up a prayer to whatever God or Element could hear that everything would fall into place and work out exactly as it was supposed to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was just after midday, three days later when Ael and Bochra found themselves seated at a modest, quiet café well outside the boundaries of the capital city, awaiting the arrival of Tomalak. The day had initially dawned cool and rainy, the sun eventually finding its way out from behind once steel gray clouds now turned fluffy and white to thrust the afternoon hours into a pleasant, warming light.

Ael felt both nervous and excited at the prospect of not only setting her eyes on Tomalak's face, but also in regards to the coming conversation. A day and a half prior had seen General Movar aiding Ael yet again in contacting the commander, where she had, after many conversations with Bochra, invited Tomalak to meet with them at Tranquil Waters, the café in which they were now seated, on the verandah with a view of the sea in the far background.

Besides the name of the place giving Ael a good (she hoped) omen about the meeting to come, the café had also been decided upon because in the event something went horribly wrong during the course of the meeting, everyone becoming too upset to continue, there was less likelihood of violence and yelling than there would be if the trio had met somewhere completely private and devoid of others.

Having opted to dress modestly in a dark blue skirt that fell to mid-calf, a blue and white peasant style blouse, and simple sandals on her feet Ael had the feeling that Bochra considered her, still, dressed a bit too nicely for the meeting they were going into.

"Was I supposed to wear a burlap sack from the storage room in the kitchens?" Ael had asked. "You know, the ones they store the root vegetables in?"

Bochra hadn't responded; Ael had been glad of it. Besides, Tomalak likely would have found a way to call a burlap sack, even on Ael, something along the lines of "rustically charming". The thought made Ael chuckle.

"How long do you suppose we have?" Ael asked, tying her hair back after a breeze whipped the majority of her hair into her face.

"I believe Kiera and Talis," said Bochra regarding both the home's chef and servant manager who had dropped them at the café before heading down to the city and the main marketplace, "said we have a little over an hour and a half. Possibly, two hours."

It didn't seem like much time to Ael, though a little piece of her was still hopeful that it would be enough. Perhaps once they had all spoken, Tomalak could accompany them both back to the general's home.

"Hopefully, Tomalak arrives soon, then," said Ael, sipping her water, shooting Bochra a 'knock it off!' look over the rim of her glass when he said, sardonically,

"He likely lost his way now that he has no helmsman at the ready to plot his course."

"I assure you that I do not need a helmsman to find my way a short distance from my home, and certainly not to a place I have been to more than once since my youth."

Ael set her glass back on the table and turned to look over her shoulder, lips spreading into a smile at the sight of Tomalak making his way over to their table. With a return smile to Ael and a moderate nod of greeting to Bochra, Tomalak sat, just across the way from Ael.

Bochra was too busy scooting his chair closer to Ael in a sign of jealous protection to notice her face filling with color in response to her silent, visual appraisal of Tomalak, someone whom she had never seen in anything other than a military uniform before: trousers in the purest shade of black, navy blue blazer and stark white undershirt, the last button was undone at the collar; he was a handsome sight indeed, very debonair. For a brief moment, she wished she could greet him with a kiss.

A twinge of shame increased the color in Ael's cheeks and she hastily sipped her water, regaining her composure before she said, "We were wondering where you were."

"Admittedly, initially I made my way through the side entrance, to check for you inside. When I didn't see you…" Tomalak gestured to indicate the outside world.

"We decided it had turned into too nice a day to stay inside," said Ael.

"Indeed," said Tomalak, casting a quick look at Bochra who suddenly seemed a bit too tense. "How has your day been?" In a mildly vain attempt to ease the tension, Tomalak addressed the question to Ael and Bochra both, glancing from one to the other, patiently waiting for one of them to answer.

"It has been fine," said Bochra tightly.

Ael frowned. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. "It's been all right," said Ael a bit more brightly. "After the rain showers had passed this morning, I took Ourai – that's one of the general's four kerosh – on a ride. D'elon joined me; we went out on the back trails and through one of the fields."

"It sounds lovely," said Tomalak, Ael fighting hard not to flush pink again at the mere sound of his voice. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

All it took was that one, simple question for Ael to become more alert and much more animated: she leaned forwards in her chair and placed her arms on the table, nearly knocking over her water glass in her excitement to recount her time kerosh riding.

"Definitely," said Ael, catching hold of her water glass before it could topple. "I haven't been able to ride horses in years; our first morning in the general's home, it was the first time I had the chance to ride hor - err - kerosh. It was so exhilarating," Ael went on, nearly breathless when she recalled the recent memory of her first time astride Ourai. "The feeling of freedom… I hadn't ridden in so long that I had nearly forgotten the feeling. Loping around the paddock; racing through the fields or ambling through the wooded trails that lead out to this gorgeous, clover-filled grove… Oh, it's really something."

"I can see that riding kerosh is something that brings you great joy," said Tomalak, leaning forward to settle clasped hands upon the table, much less exuberantly than Ael had done.

"They really do," confirmed Ael with a nod. "Have you ever ridden?"

"A handful of times," said Tomalak.

From across the way, Bochra glowered; he had been hoping for a 'no' to Ael's query, his expression clearly darkening when Tomalak asked him if he'd ever had the pleasure of riding a kerosh. Expression mildly haughty, Tomalak lifted a brow in question even though he knew the answer before Bochra said anything at all.

"No, I haven't." It was all beginning to feel like the beginnings of a perverted game, like a twisted competition of sorts: Bochra and Tomalak, both vying for the heart and hand of the same woman, a woman who, for the moment felt painfully caught in the middle. There was also that fact that she and Bochra had already, even without the proper ceremony, bonded.

"The closest thing to a kerosh we had around when I was growing up was a fvai," said Tomalak, waving his hand dismissively. "Nothing terribly fancy, I'm afraid."

"And what is a fvai? I've heard that word before…" Ael turned the term over and over in her thoughts, searching for a picture to go alongside but came up with nothing.

"A fvai," began Bochra, "is a child's riding beast." An animal the size of Earth's Great Dane, notoriously stubborn and fairly smelly comprised the generic fvai, a luxury item that, once again, only the wealthy tended to have for their children, often in lieu of kerosh until the child in question grew too large their dog-like beast to carry any longer.

"It sounds… nice," Ael said diplomatically. "Horses, gah, I mean kerosh are more my cup of tea."

Tomalak aimed an endearing look at Ael, sending the signal that he found her constant slip of the tongue, using 'horse' instead of 'kerosh' more than a little cute. "Use whichever term is the easiest for you to remember," he said with a charming smile. "We will know what it is you mean."

Ael grinned back, further irritating Bochra. "She should use the proper word," Bochra insisted. "I'd rather her not become confused by allowing two languages to intermingle when she speaks. Ael does well to correct herself upon noticing an error." With a hard stare, Bochra stroked his hand the length of Ael's ponytail before settling it down on her shoulder.

Tomalak, however, seemed unconvinced. "Oh, it is only one word, Bochra. Ael is intelligent; one word spoken differently won't confuse her."

Thankfully a waitress arrived on the scene before Bochra could growl back the answer he wanted to, possibly fueling the beginnings of an argument. Ael was tempted to take them both aside for a quick word.

 _Bochra,_ she imagined saying, _stop glowering at Tomalak. You're being a bit of an ass. We're here to talk through this not have the two of you get into a fight. I love you, all right? This talk isn't going to change that. And you, Tomalak,_ she continued on in thought, _tone down the suavity, will you? This isn't a competition; no one is competing for my hand. Bochra already has it; I'm not sure what you have, but tone down the arrogance. I like you; you don't need to go out of your way to impress me._

Instead of taking either man aside Ael had a quick word with herself, making a mental note that, maybe, it wouldn't hurt to remember Bochra was sitting beside her; she didn't need to grin like an idiot at Tomalak and fawn over him.

Once their drinks had been ordered everyone at the table fell into silence, no one saying a single word until the drinks arrived, less than a few minutes later. Tomalak had a modest glass of dark burgundy wine placed in front of him, while Bochra had chosen a dark, almost painfully bitter draft that not many could stand to have cross their palate. Ael had opted for ihor berry juice, the lavender drink that combined tart and sweet a tried and true favorite.

"That's…incredibly strong," said Ael with a cough after she dared try a sip of Bochra's drink.

"It's an acquired taste," said Bochra fondly, smiling at Ael's reaction.

Ael sipped her juice to take away the severely 'hoppy' taste of the draft, eyes widening and a yelp nearly making it past her lips and into her juice when she felt something stroke along the exposed skin of her foot.

 _Elements,_ she thought, attempting to keep her expression neutral. _Tomalak took his shoe off!_ Her earlier thoughts now by the wayside Ael, giving no further mind to what she was doing, discreetly allowed one of her sandals to fall from a foot and then allowed their feet his covered by a sock and hers bare, to touch beneath the table. It was a good thing the table had fairly long coverings!

"I remember that one," said Ael, pointing to Tomalak's glass of wine. "We had it, um…" _We had it back on board the Decius_ , she wanted to say, instead, coming out with, "it was served at dinner, the first night we were in the general's home."

"Would you like a glass?" Tomalak asked. "I have no problems with purchasing a full bottle for the table."

"I'm sure you don't," mumbled Bochra, Ael nudging him sharply, scooting her chair over by two full inches.

 _Stop that_! She mentally tried to project. "No, I'm okay, but thank you," she said politely, desperate to keep a straight face when Tomalak's toes tickled the bottom of her foot.

"So, Ael, tell me more about these… _horses_ that you are so fond of." The way that Tomalak spoke the foreign word sent shivers up Ael's spine, the way that he rolled his r's causing the hair on her arms to stand on end. It was very pleasing.

"Kerosh," Bochra corrected in a dry and withering tone.

"Oh, whatever," Tomalak responded with the wave of his hand, Ael nearly bursting out in laughter. "And just what is so humorous, hmm?" he asked in a low purr.

"Oh, nothing," said Ael. "I just had a stray thought that tickled me. It isn't important." Truthfully, Ael had, with the way Tomalak and Bochra were beginning to bicker over the words 'horse' and 'kerosh', seen them both as little more than arguing teenagers. In the moment, it had been worth a laugh, but the more she thought about it, the more it wasn't entirely funny.

 _Bochra is really uncomfortable,_ she thought, idly sipping her juice. _This was a mistake, to come here. Bochra and I should have closed ourselves in the general's office, fired up the call unit, and gotten right to the heart of the matter, taking as much time as necessary to get things squared away. Oh well; it's too late now._

"Anyway," said Ael, placing her glass back on the table, remembering she had a question to answer, "kerosh and horses seem pretty similar." Launching into a description of each, Tomalak hanging on every word, Ael told both men of the Earthly creatures she had always adored far more than any others.

"And they truly come in such a variety of colors?" asked Tomalak. The standard colors of kerosh were limited to a few: Sandy tan, molten silver, the color of flame; sea foam green, as midnight blue as the Apnex on a summer's night, as jade as blood, and the exceptionally rare solid black, the color as pure and unrelenting as the darkness of space.

"They do."

"Remarkable."

Bochra apparently didn't find anything remarkable about it, though he likely would have had the circumstances been different. If he and Ael were at home, having a quiet lunch together out back near the pastures, watching the kerosh frolic, Bochra knew he would be just as interested as Tomalak certainly, currently seemed to be.

"You're awfully quiet," said Ael, scooting her chair back over, leaning over to offer a half-hug. Before she could get out a soft, "I'm sorry this is so uncomfortable," Bochra's arm came around her and squeezed a bit too tightly for comfort's sake. "Ow, hey; ease up on the grip, soldier," she said as playfully as she could manage. Bochra offered an apologetic glance and released his hold.

Tomalak was staring at Bochra in an annoyed fashion over the rim of his wine glass. "You _do_ have three times her strength," Tomalak unnecessarily reminded. "There is no need to crush her shoulder joint."

"I do not believe I _asked_ for _your_ opinion," Bochra responded, his voice barely level.

"Will you two cool it?" Ael hissed, folding her arms and staring, irritated, between them both. "You are both behaving like a couple of… Look, no one needs to be fighting for my heart and affections, all right? You already have my heart, Bochra," she said, turning to face him, taking his hand. "And you," Ael turned to Tomalak, "you have something… I just wish I knew what it was and why."

"Probably a disease and I would think we all know how he got it," mumbled Bochra into his glass.

"Bochra!" Ael yelped, sinking down in her chair for several seconds when a handful of patrons turned to stare at their table.

Though he was not amused by Bochra's comment, Tomalak chose not to respond directly to it and, instead, moved on ahead to say, "That is why we are here, is it not?" He leaned forwards, wearing a serious expression despite continuing to play a rather rousing game of 'footsy' beneath the table with Ael. "To discuss affections, affinities and the reasons behind them; we're here to discuss the best course of action in which to proceed, to clear the confusion and the obvious feelings of discord that is present between at least two of us." He glanced pointedly at Bochra.

"Discussion is good," agreed Ael, "but let's try and do it without snide remarks or behaving like this is a competition." And then a sassy, playful look crossed her face. "How about the next person who makes a rude comment gets a lap-full of ihor berry juice, does that sound fair?"

"This isn't my usual clothing," said Bochra, the ivory-colored fabric trousers he was wearing certain to stain if even a drop of the lavender liquid should be spilled upon them.

"Oh, the general can likely afford more," said Tomalak dismissively, quickly following his speech by placing a hand over Ael's glass and pasting an expression of apology on his face. Even though he had a feeling Ael was merely being playful with her 'threat', attempting to lighten the apparent tension, Tomalak wanted to take no chances. "Apologies, my dear; the bickering will cease, I assure you."

"She is not your ' _dear_ '," growled Bochra.

"It's a generic term, Bochra and it happens to be the way I speak. If it bothers you so much…"

Contemplating running out of the café in frustration, Ael buried her face in her hands and resisted the urge to scream.

"Would you both," said Ael upon lifting her face from her hands, "kindly stop digging at one another. One thing that bothers me, more than anything in the world is seeing people I care about for whatever reason, fighting. Just…stop; stop or we call this whole thing off and I _walk_ home. Alone."

"You are correct," said Tomalak, bowing his head slightly. "My apologies; I am capable of controlling myself. There will be no further bickering."

"I too am capable of self-control," said Bochra, adjusting his posture until he was sitting tall, attempting to look more intimidating than he was capable.

 _At least their new 'pissing match' revolves around who has the most self-control at the table,_ she thought wryly.

"Since we're all capable of controlling ourselves," said Ael, finally deciding it was time to, again, flag down some wait staff, "let's get something to eat and try to relax a bit before we get into any deep discussion, okay?"

An agreement was made and midday meal was finally ordered, Ael asking for recommendations from both Bochra and Tomalak, doing her best not to prioritize one man's suggestion over the other. Twenty minutes later and their meals arrived; Ael had ended up with a dish that reminded her a bit of pizza: A slightly thick flatbread topped with a mixture of colorful vegetables, crumbled meat and a thick white sauce with flecks of fragrant herbs and topped with a soft, white cheese that had a mozzarella-like, stringy consistency.

To her right, Bochra was looking a bit more comfortable now that he had his food – a bowl of hearty osilh stew, and flatbread. Across the way, Tomalak had something that Ael recognized from not only the dinner she had shared with him, back aboard the Decius, but also had been on the table her first dinner in the general's home, feiiha.

"This looks fantastic," said Ael, her spirits rising at the sight of her meal. All it took was a single bite for Ael to make an appreciative noise and give a thumbs-up. Bochra smiled in recognition of the gesture, though he had been especially confused the first time she had ever used it in his presence. "Very good," she said once the bite had been swallowed.

"Excellent," said Tomalak approvingly, pretending not to notice Ael's somewhat choked giggle when, again, his foot succeeded in giving hers a moderate tickle beneath the table.

The majority of the meal was spent in relative calm and quiet, Ael choosing to share a bit more about her love for all things equine, which seemed to be a safe topic to sit on especially since she was doing the majority of the talking. Once that topic had been (or had felt) exhausted, Ael couldn't think of another 'safe' topic and had merely finished her meal in contemplative quiet.

Soon, it would be time for a more serious discussion and Ael was wondering exactly how to begin it. When the time came, ten minutes after they had eaten and had their plates cleared away, the tension around the table increased dramatically, nearly ten-fold from how it had been nearly forty minutes before.

A surge of self-hatred, not for the first time, flooded through Ael in regards to the coming discussion. She should not have put any of them into such a tight, uncomfortable, confusing spot of affairs.

"So," began Ael tentatively, "if everyone is still OK with having a discussion…"

"I am just fine," said Tomalak. Bochra showed his agreement with an abrupt head nod.

"I'm not sure how to begin," said Ael nervously.

"I will open the discussion with a simple question," said Bochra, glancing between Ael and Tomalak, inviting either to answer, "how did these _feelings,_ happen? What made them suddenly appear and take their hold and so strongly? Less than half a ten-day ago neither of you could tolerate the other."

"True," agreed Ael slowly. At one point aboard the Decius, Ael had hated Tomalak or… she thought she had. She certainly hadn't cared for him very much, and during the dinner, she had been so _kindly_ forced to attend... it had been difficult to remain in the same room with him.

"Then…?" Bochra questioned, clearly seeking to understand.

"It's complicated," Ael sighed.

"Apparently so. I honestly cannot fathom how feelings of love, if that's what either of you feels for the other, developed from such hatred. Ael, I know you remember everything we were put through. Do you not remember when Tomalak nearly caused you to…?"

Ael instantly raised a hand to signal silence and drew in a shaky breath. Not that memory; not now! "Do _not_ go there, Bochra."

Turning to Tomalak, Bochra gestured towards Ael who had a hand over her heart and appeared shaken. "Look at her when I barely make mention of what happened, and you know exactly to what I am referring. True, there was no loss of life, however to her, there was. There is, currently, little more than pain in her eyes, her mind furiously working to re-bury that memory, hide it away, hopefully, to be forever forgotten. If the three of us, hypothetically speaking were to bond with one another, what sort of effect do you think it would have on the relationship once those memories, and the emotions related, managed to rise to the surface? Eventually, those memories _will_ surface and she _will_ have to work through them."

"If you dared place a hand on my shoulder you would see how regretful I am in regards to that situation. Certain things had to be done within the context of that situation, a time when neither Ael nor I cared in any way for one another. Had you not been already so attached to her, I willingly wager you would have agreed with my methods." Sitting forwards Tomalak fixed Bochra with a steely stare. "In fact, you would have been the first to recommend the disruptor pistol be handed down with a full charge in order for the 'test' to have had any true meaning. I would have _never_ taken it that far and I _didn't."_

"Regardless," said Bochra, tightening his jaw, "the test, whether there was any loss of life or not, did the same amount of damage. Look at her! She can barely stand to hear it."

"I-I can't blame him," said Ael, swallowing back the tides of emotion when she recalled the expression on Jenna's face as she had been escorted out of the brig aboard the Decius. "Tomalak behaved like a Romulan commander. He didn't trust me and I understood and respected it, though I definitely didn't like it. It could have been worse, Bochra, a lot worse. Besides, the feelings might never come up again. If they did… I suppose we would have to work through them as a family."

"And if you are unable to both work through them and retain your love? You must understand, Ael," said Bochra seriously, "once bonded it is for life. Tomalak wouldn't be able to simply walk away and not look back. True, marriages can be dissolved, but it is rare, and when a pair or more are able to share that bond by means of telepathy even if only one among them has the gift… It would be soul crushing, mentally devastating to all parties involved if one of the pieces of the puzzle that you once thought a perfect fit, no longer was. If that piece goes missing, all suffer."

Feeling overwhelmed, Ael looked to Tomalak for support. "It's all hypothetical," she insisted.

"Do forgive me for interrupting," said Tomalak looking serious, "but I don't believe this is the ideal place in which to have this discussion. Ael is quickly becoming overwhelmed and upset. I would ask you to reconsider my original plan, the one that I recommended back at the Capitol. You would both be invited to stay at my private home near the Apnex. There, we would be able to work through this rather unique, overwhelming situation without fear of strangers listening in; we could take our time and progress as slowly as needed. Here? We're on a set schedule and run the risk of others potentially overhearing. This situation demands privacy and time, neither of which we currently have much of."

Ael agreed immediately. "I admit that I'm becoming way more overwhelmed than I figured… Also, I admit that I don't know what to say or where to find the right words to try. There's also the worry that I may say the wrong thing, which could lead to one of you exploding in anger." Ael's face found her hands again, where she muttered, "Why does everything with me have to be so damn complicated?"

Longing to comfort Ael though deciding he probably should leave it to Bochra, at least for the time being, Tomalak again repeated the invitation into his home.

"Personally, I do not think more time is needed," said Bochra bluntly. "Forgive me is this is too blunt," he said to Tomalak, "but how do we know this isn't an elaborate feeling of intrigue that you are flirting with? What's to say that you won't eventually tire of her?"

"Nonsense," said Tomalak dismissively.

"That isn't the only thing of which you should be aware," said Bochra. "You know what I mean, Tomalak. Would you ever be able to care for me as you do for her? Would I ever be able to care for you? One must care for and love all within the context of a bonding or it cannot function as it is supposed to."

As suspected, Tomalak remained tight-lipped and could not give an immediate, honest answer to Bochra's question. With a great deal of time, talking, and effort, perhaps there was a chance, however, slim that he could come to care for the man who was once his centurion. At the moment, it did not seem likely and Tomalak had to admit he had no desire to try.

"Let us work through one thing at a time, shall we?"

"Hey, I have, um, an admission," said Ael looking nervous. "Part of me _has_ wondered if Tomalak and I aren't just fleetingly infatuated, though it does feel like more. Anyway, I've started wondering, too, if one thing that Tomalak did, back aboard the Decius…"

"What?" Bochra asked, curious and anxious. "What did he do, Ael?"

"Hold on." Without another word Ael left her chair and moved over to Tomalak's, bending to whisper something into his ear, his eyes widening in surprise. Ael returned to her seat. "Should I… Can I tell Bochra?"

"I – If you wish," said Tomalak.

"All right, so, it's like this…" Cheeks beginning to flush with color, Ael began to drum up the courage necessary to offer up a piece of information that, for some reason, she felt important enough to share, no matter how strange it could be considered.

And then…

"Toma!" Ael yelped before she could stop herself. Toes belonging to a certain individual across the way had succeeded in tickling her foot again. "Will you quit that?"

 _She gave him a nickname_ … Bochra fumed silently. Ael had bestowed upon him a similar name, barely three days ago and it greatly bothered him that she was lavishing something so affectionate and personal, on Tomalak. Briefly averting his eyes Bochra glimpsed Ael's naked foot, his gaze suddenly suspicious.

Tomalak sat back abruptly when Bochra took notice of Ael's nude foot, discreetly attempting to slide his own shoe back over his sock.

"Do I dare ask where your sandal is?" Bochra inquired.

"It, uh, fell off?" Why did she suddenly look so sheepish, her cheeks painted as red as the sky during a severe summer storm?

Turning, Bochra decided to direct his coming fury at the one he didn't exactly care for. "What did you do, Tomalak?"

"Absolutely nothing! I'm on the opposite side of the table, Bochra, how could I have possibly _'done'_ anything to offend you?"

"I served with you for a full tour, Tomalak, I know you better than you likely assume. You're hiding something…"

"And what, pray tell, am I hiding?" Tomalak smirked, Ael watching the exchange with a horrified expression. From the look in Bochra's eyes, his stare demanding, challenging, Ael know violence was imminent unless she 'owned up' to what she'd been doing with Tomalak beneath the table. Regardless who started it, she had chosen to partake.

"His foot brushed against the bottom of my foot and it tickled," said Ael.

"From your response, it seems to me like it was not the first time it has happened since we've been here." Thinking back, Bochra could easily recount at least four instances of quiet laughter when there had been no reason for mirth, and there had been two instances of Ael nearly choking on either food or drink.

"Well, I…" stammered Ael, lost for what else she could say.

"There was no harm done," said Tomalak. "I enjoy hearing her laugh, is that really such a crime?"

"In this instance, yes, it is," Bochra answered curtly. "I _knew_ you were up to something."

"I'm the one who started it!" Ael suddenly yelled, ignoring Tomalak's surprised glance when she stepped up to take the blame away from him. "A game of 'footsy' seemed like a good idea at the time, a distraction, I guess. I don't know why we…"

Bochra barely understood what the term implied, but he could only assume it had something to do with the action of two people touching their feet together in an affectionate manner, discreetly flirtatious in this context, obviously.

"She didn't mean any harm by it, Bochra."

"You should not have returned those discreet affections," Bochra growled, his anger directed only towards Tomalak. "You only encouraged her to continue!"

"Am I supposed to be ashamed of myself?" Tomalak asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands across his mid-section looking decidedly unabashed.

"I don't think that you are capable of feeling shame," retorted Bochra, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Is that _boyish_ insult an attempt to goad me into a brawl? I must say that it is a rather weak attempt. You will have to do better if you wish to force me into a loud confrontation."

"You will be forced the instant that I initiate physical contact," Bochra responded his arms unfolding, fists clenching, jaw tightening.

"Oh, so now it's physical threats, is it?" Tomalak merely laughed. "And all over some discreet, harmless flirtation."

"You wouldn't think it is so harmless if that were your Chosen One sitting there!" he shouted, the attention of every patron on the verandah, including some inside the café itself now peeking out, intently captured. "Admit it, Tomalak; if the situations were reversed you would have already slit my throat if I had dared to touch her in any fashion much less look at her as something I'd love to devour."

"We will truly never know, will we?" Tomalak responded calmly, his refusal to shout further angering the younger man.

"If I had an Honor Blade…" Bochra was seething; Ael could do nothing to make him back down.

"You would what, Bochra?" Tomalak was still speaking quietly, but now it was more a deadly, frightening calm that would have most people reconsidering their stance on the challenge they were about to offer. "Slit _my_ throat?"

"I'm about to do more than that," he responded, standing tall, Tomalak also rising from his chair and adopting the same aggressive posturing.

"I wouldn't, Bochra," Tomalak cautioned, turning to the side to reveal an Honor Blade in a tooled sheath along his right hip. "I have no wish to engage in violence, here of all places, but if I must defend myself then I will do so. Back down; don't cause unnecessary bloodshed."

"Only yours."

"Okay, that is it!" Averting their gazes, Bochra and Tomalak ceased glowering at each other for just long enough to find Ael standing a few paces away from the table, copious amounts of raw emotion standing wet on her cheeks. "I have had it! Stay here and fight like a couple of rabid Klingons over the last pint of bloodwine in the tankard. I am going home."

Instantly worried, surprisingly more attentive than only moments before, Bochra stepped forwards to (try and) place a hand on Ael's shoulder. She shrugged it away.

"The general's home is much too far," said Bochra worriedly. "You can't traverse that distance on foot."

Now it was Ael who glowered, and it was directed at the man she loved more than anything in the world, her voice deadly calm when she spoke, "I can and I will." Turning away, Ael moved off a few paces before quickly turning back to say, "Until the two of you can behave like civilized men, you can stay well away from me." And then Ael's eyes creased in sadness, a wild rush of emotion pouring over her; she stepped back towards the table by two steps, her eyes upon Tomalak. "Maybe you should have cast me out the Decius' airlock, the first day I came aboard, then, maybe, none of this would be happening now. I'm so sorry, to both of you."

The café was left behind as Ael turned away and began to run, to flee the overwhelming thoughts and emotions flooding every ounce of her person, leaving behind the two people whom she most cared about in the world, one of them… she still didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In a fit of stops and starts, vanishing from sight, into the woods when she heard the approach of an oncoming vehicle on the road, it took Ael over twenty-five minutes to make it back to her temporary home. Only then, once out by the kerosh pastures, Ael finally allowed her weary body to collapse. Feet blistered, her sandals having fallen off somewhere along the journey, oxygen-starved lungs forcing her to draw in deep, great gulps of air amidst attempting to sob as though her heart may break; Ael knelt on the blue-green grass, thoughts so overwhelmed that she couldn't even hear the curious nicker of Ourai whose head was over the fence, neck stretching out in an attempt to snuffle at her hair.

Ael was also unaware that she was being watched, by D'elon, through one of the upstairs windows. The older girl had been passing by on her way to her room with a padd of studies that needed some seeing to, a blur of movement outside catching her attention through the window, where she had been watching for the past two minutes. Was that Ael she could see down below; where was Bochra? As D'elon was deciding whether or not to head back out to the paddock, just to check and see if Ael was all right, the decision was made for her. Throwing open the window, D'elon leaned out and yelled.

"Hey! Ael, what do you think you're doing?"

Having gotten shakily to her feet Ael's gaze had landed not on Ourai, the mare she already called a companion, but on Kalabam, the molten silver shaded stallion standing against the fence to his paddock, head held high, ears up, stance intimidating yet as still as a statue. It seemed like D'elon's earlier warning, including the one now being hollered from an upstairs window, floated around in Ael's head rather than sticking there.

"Hey, boy," sniffled Ael, her hand reaching for the bridle on the fencepost of the mare's pasture, capturing it easily. Kalabam stamped a hoof and snorted, bobbing his head. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Ael, stop!" D'elon disappeared away from the window; Ael, against her normally better sense stepped into the stallion's paddock. Kalabam stood rigidly and still, watching Ael approach with the bridle, a piece of equipment that normally had him quite excited, though this was a handler whom he did not know.

Shakily holding up the bridle for the animal to sniff, though Kalabam tried to taste it instead, Ael, frustratingly, knew she would never get the bridle on him. The sound of footsteps through the grass, a yell on the wind; Ael turned to see through streaming eyes that D'elon was heading right for her.

Dropping the bridle at her feet, Kalabam dropping his head quickly to sniff the fallen object, Ael reached out to grab a thick hunk of silver mane and, with a fast though somewhat scrambling motion managed to pull herself onto the excitable stallion's back. Legs gripped Kalabam's sleek sides tightly, fingers woven through his long mane; Ael tried to turn him to where she wanted to go, but without a bridle… It was a difficult task.

"Ael, no!" D'elon hollered, the mares in the adjacent pasture pinning their ears and dancing away from the fence in response to the raised voice. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Get off that kerosh this instant!"

With a frustrated wail, Kalabam balking beneath her, Ael gave the stallion a mighty kick that moved him from skittering sideways to a run, sending him careening towards the pasture fence that led out to the trails.

"Oh, you idiot!" D'elon, seething, watched as Kalabam sailed over the fence, Ael barely clinging on to his back. She was going to fall at some point and it wasn't going to be a pretty affair when it finally happened.

Spurred into action, D'elon retrieved the fallen bridle from Kalabam's pasture, racing in with the mares and moving swiftly to secure Ourai, who was still looking mildly unnerved.

"My apologies, dear heart," said D'elon, slipping the bit into Ourai's mouth before giving the midnight blue neck a pat. "We have a bit of a situation here and there is no time to dawdle."

Several seconds later and D'elon was astride Ourai, steering her towards the back gate, only much more in control than Ael had been with Kalabam. Seat, legs, and voice; D'elon used them to aid her in communication with her kerosh, allowing the mare to lengthen her stride the moment they were out of the pasture and headed towards where Kalabam's tail had disappeared not long ago.

"Come on, my girl," D'elon said into one of Ourai's ears as it flicked back. "Run like you mean it. We've got to find that foolhardy girl!"

Already well into the woods, racing along blindly, hunkered low on her mount's back and struggling to hang on amidst her despair, Ael and Kalabam thundered through the wooded trails. Ael's grip was sweaty but she refused to do less than grabbing a further handful of silver mane to keep herself stuck aboard the kerosh who was not only running, still, out of uncertainty but who was also determined to get this strange person off his back.

Clinging desperately to Kalabam's mane, Ael gave the animal another kick with her heels, urging him forwards, faster. He was moving so blindingly fast! If any animal on the planet's surface had a chance of outrunning the problems she was facing, it would be Kalabam alone. All she had to do was hold on for dear life.

Still in hot pursuit, D'elon and Ourai raced through a grove in the woods, D'elon calling out for Ael in hopes she could hear. After a minute more of giving chase, though having, possibly, gone in the opposite direction and certain of it when D'elon caught sight of rockier trails ahead, Ourai was circled away and turned back towards home; there was only one solution left: D'elon was going to have to try and contact her father at the Capitol.

"I must alert father," she said. "Come on, Ourai, home!"

…

Meanwhile, back at the café, Tranquil Waters not that, at the moment, there was anything 'tranquil' about it, Tomalak and Bochra were continuing to argue with one another. At least they had moved their loud 'discussion' several meters away, closer to the designated parking areas, one for ground cars, and the other for flitters.

"Have you no _shame_ for what you've done?" Tomalak said, brandishing an accusatory finger at Bochra, almost as though he were severely scolding a child.

"What _I've_ done?" snapped Bochra incredulously. "If you hadn't been attempting to seduce my wife, none of this would have ever happened!"

A contemptuous smile on his face, Tomalak gave a short laugh. "Forgive me if I misunderstood… Your _wife_? I don't recall a marriage ceremony having taken place."

"Perhaps not," said Bochra, "but we _have_ bonded. That is close enough to marriage for me and for Ael."

"Are you referring to sexual relations?" Tomalak asked somewhat dismissively. "Come now, Bochra, you are old enough to know that sex doesn't equate to the type of bond that only comes by way of marriage."

"If sex is all that is needed to become married," Bochra growled low, "then you ought to be married to a good half of the Empire by now."

"You _dare_ insult my honor?" Tomalak seethed. "Do not forget who here wields an Honor Blade or the laws that revolve around its use. How dare you speak of things you know nothing about! You think you know me? Truly? I would never offer myself that easily to another; women are not toys, playthings to be used and then discarded. When I give myself, Bochra, the rare times I have chosen to, it is only because the woman means something to me."

Unable to fully believe what he'd been told, Bochra scoffed. "So everything that is happening now isn't merely some ploy, a 'game' to see if you can pull my Chosen from my bed and into yours?"

"Oh, no, Bochra; I assure you a game it is not. Might I remind you that you agreed to this meeting."

"Had I known you were going to attempt to seduce her, I would have never agreed to come, though I should have known better."

"Only you, Bochra, could call a game of 'footsy' beneath a table, seduction. Let me make something abundantly clear to you: If my goal from the start had been but simple seduction, Ael would have already found her way into my bed." A cruel smile spread across Tomalak's face. "For all you know, _boy_ , I may have already succeeded."

"By the names of Air and Fire; if you have laid a single finger anywhere upon her form; if you have derived _any_ pleasure from her whatsoever…." Without thinking, Bochra's hand moved to his right, the location where his holster would be if he were in uniform, the same place one would find their Honor Blade among normal society if they had been bestowed the honor of the right to bear one.

Drawing his blade with a smirk, Tomalak held it up as if to inspect the craftsmanship, finding it exquisite and without blemish. "Looking for one of these, were you? A pity you do not possess the social standing required to carry one. Your threat is an idle one. Bochra, it means _nothing_ to me. Oh, the things that lovely young woman and I found ourselves doing whilst locked in that holding room…" Trailing off as if lost in thought, Tomalak allowed a momentary, wistful expression to pass across his face.

"You _lie_ ," roared Bochra.

"Oh, do I? If I think about it," said Tomalak, tracing an arc through the air with his blade, "it is quite easy to recall the taste of her kiss. Her lips were soft, her touch, at first, delicate. Her passion, however, now there's an area where she needs no practice. When she warms up she becomes a little spitfire; her lips groped hungrily for my mouth, her fingers grabbed my tunic tightly, forcefully pulling me so close that I could feel the frantic beating of her heart. Had we not been interrupted, why I wager we would have soon found our bodies upon the floor, intertwined as we reaped the pleasures of one another's bodies, touching, exploring, experiencing; there was little that would have stopped her."

Sputtering, Bochra leaped forwards and struck out; Tomalak easily side-stepped and wagged his finger in a disapproving way.

"Is _that_ it?" Bochra demanded. "Is _that_ what Ael had been about to say, to admit to before your little game of "footsy" was disrupted? That you nearly had your way with her?"

"Actually… " The topic at hand was about to undergo a dramatic shift. "Think back several days past, back when we were still aboard the Decius. Do you remember when you disobeyed orders and made your way to my office to confront me? Do you remember asking if I had, in any way harmed her?"

It wasn't a difficult thing to remember and neither was the fact that, upon going to her quarters Ael had been sitting on her bunk rather gingerly, shivering like a wet llurrh kitten out in the cold. Bochra had never been able to pull a straight answer from her, but the pain in her consciousness was nothing he would ever be able to forget. His temples were beginning to ache in remembrance.

"So you _did_ hurt her!"

"Only her bottom," said Tomalak calmly. Wide-eyed, perplexed, thrown straight into immediate silence was Bochra. "When I confronted her in her quarters in regards to the brazen lie she dared to tell General Movar, she scoffed, her behavior worse than even the most belligerent child. She dared me to either shoot her outright or to throw her straight back down into the bowels of the ship. However, I chose to take her directly in hand and treat her exactly like she was behaving: an insolent, errant little brat that had made one challenge too many; one who perceived herself invincible until someone showed her otherwise."

Sheathing his Honor Blade Tomalak stepped back; he had no wish to spill anyone's blood. "And that," he said, "is the catalyst that began the attraction: firm dominance, much-needed discipline."

" _What_?" There seemed to be nothing else Bochra could come up with to say, continuing to stare at Tomalak, wide-eyed and unspeaking.

"Apparently, she had a craving… a _need_ that I satisfied not that I knew it at the time, mind you. And that makes me wonder… This craving, this desire that penetrates her core; will you be able to fulfill that need when it arises?"

"I do believe you have lost your mind," said Bochra, snapping out of his trance. "Only you could think that beating a woman into submission is acceptable. And, Honor Blade or not, I'm going to kill you for _ever_ causing her harm!"

"Had I given her a beating," said Tomalak, choosing to ignore the latest threat being aimed his way, "she wouldn't have been conscious when you returned to her. Discipline is sometimes a necessary evil, Bochra, and though she, at the time, didn't exactly care for the feeling of my palm on her backside, she respected me because of it. You may see what happened as cruel and unusual…"

"Something like that, yes."

"In any case, Bochra, I didn't beat her and I would never. Oh, and before I forget, I suppose you are aware that General Movar had Ael across his knees as well, yes? Are you going to go back to his home and brazenly accusing him of _beating_ your beloved, hmm?"

Tipping his head, Bochra stared at Tomalak quizzically. "He… How do you know this?"

"Not only were the two of us sent away into another room but when Ael returned, she had obviously been weeping, and did you not notice the way her hand reached back for the barest of moments, touching her backside? She was sore, Bochra. Dare I say she likely respected the general's position much more, too, after she'd been disciplined."

Blinking hard, attempting to recall their time back at the Capitol, Bochra thought back to the very moment to which Tomalak was referring. Movar had escorted Ael into the room, her eyes red and watery, tear stains on her cheeks. He honestly couldn't remember if she had reached back to touch her bottom or not.

Before Bochra could demand any further answers or simply turn around and walk away, he was indecisive as to which was the better idea, Kiera and Talis came sprinting up. Tomalak and Bochra had been engrossed in their 'discussion' they hadn't even heard the ground car come onto the lot.

"All right," Kiera boomed, marching over to the two men, "I demand to know what in Air's name has transpired here."

"Ael?" Bochra questioned, no longer focused on Tomalak. "Is she with you?" He looked anxiously towards the vehicle.

"No," said Talis shortly, "she isn't. We were on our way to collect you both so we could return home. Ael however, was already en route, veering off the road and into a wooded area, on foot no less, when she heard us approach. We called out for her but it was in vain."

"That girl," said Kiera, drawing herself to full height, "was running as though she were fleeing Death himself. It was an adrenaline-fueled run, brought on by feeling exceptionally distraught and I am willing to bet a month's salary –" she glanced at Tomalak "- that you had something to do with it."

"Why does everyone always blame me?" Tomalak asked, annoyed.

"Because you are generally the cause of others' distress," Bochra retorted.

"If you must know," said Tomalak to Kiera, "Bochra and I are _both_ at fault."

"At this point, I don't care who is to blame," said Kiera, though she was still staring sideways at Tomalak. "And you are both accompanying Talis and I back home. Oh, and since we are placing wagers, here's mine: The Head of House will have both of your hides on the wall if that girl becomes lost or injured or worse. Now, pay for your meal and let's get moving. Go!"

Though sorely unused to most especially a servant speaking to him in such a way, Tomalak said nothing against it. Kiera was correct: Time was of the essence.

 _I should have gone after her,_ thought Tomalak, hurriedly paying for the entire meal before sprinting with Bochra, and the two women back to the waiting ground car. _One of us should have; one of us could have caught her. If she has become injured, I will only have myself to blame._

…

Ael's mad dash through the wooded trails was drawing to a close, Kalabam's endurance running low, his agitation high. A once smooth, blisteringly fast pace had turned into more of a choppy skittering that evolved into Kalabam bringing his haunches beneath him, stopping fast, and then rearing back. Caught off guard and far too tired to hang on any longer, Ael fell from his back and connected hard with the ground below. She was too out of sorts to realize that her unprotected head had only barely missed a large stone; enough sense remained, however, for Ael to know that she had broken her ankle.

White-hot pain surged through the fracture site and through the rest of her body, Ael wincing in pain and staring up through the canopy of trees above her through streaming eyes.

Kalabam was no longer the perfect picture of beauty and noble grace; the agitated stallion, finally having unseated his rider, at last, took on an intimidating, dangerous posture, snorting and stomping and squealing shrilly. In pain, afraid, Ael huddled where she'd fallen, gesturing weakly with her hands in an attempt to shoo the irate animal away.

"Go away," Ael instructed meekly. "Go on…get." _Please…_ she begged inwardly. _Please just go away!_

Tossing his head and snorting, foam flying from his mouth making him look like a deranged beast, Kalabam gave one last, deafening noise before whirling and galloping off back the way he'd come.

The only thing Ael could do was sighing in relief, further tears making an appearance when she realized just how close she had come to being intentionally stomped to death. Moving slowly, Ael tried to gauge her condition, knowing at once she wasn't well. Attempting to sit up rewarded her with a foggy head and bleary gaze; the sharp, bone-shattering pain in her left ankle made her yelp and sob if she dared move it even by the smallest millimeter. A sore wrist, an aching back, and neck; Ael supposed it could have been worse.

Ael's skin felt clammy and she began to shiver, a sudden chill sweeping through her small form. Longing to curl up somewhere warm and cozy but only having some fallen foliage as a resting place, Ael released a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"What a stupid way to meet my end," she mumbled, her speech slightly slurred. "And the last words I ever said to Bochra, to Tomalak… Some new beginning this turned out to be."

More like her worst nightmare come true.

…

Upon reaching home, passing Ourai off to a stableman to walk out cool down, D'elon had taken herself to the call unit, punching in the dialing sequence that connected to her father's office, up at the Capitol. There had been no response. A second and third try yielded the same result; she even attempted to make contact with Galen since he and Ael had connected over several talks over the past few days. Luck was not on her side, well, not that Romulans believed in such things.

It took six attempts for D'elon to reach her father's aide: A young Uhlan by the name of Krimek, wiry and steely-eyed was the one to answer the call.

"I must speak with General Movar," she began insistently. "It is urgent."

Krimek, who had met D'elon once before and had obviously forgotten her, chose to stare, silently appraising her.

"Listen, I have no time for this foolishness," D'elon snapped. "The general is my father and I urgently need to speak with him. _Now_."

"Forgive me," said Krimek, suddenly startled. "I was not aware to whom I was speaking. Your father gave specific instructions not to be disturbed; he is currently away in a meeting."

"Interrupt it."

"Only if I wish to meet a very unfortunate end," he replied.

"I _know_ my father; he is not going to be angry if there is a legitimate reason for the interruption." D'elon was barely hanging onto her temper.

"And the reason?"

"I do not have the time to go into details," said D'elon in exasperation. "All you need to say is that there is an emergency at home. It involves Ael; she may be injured or worse and his presence is needed at home. If the situation were not a dire one…"

"All right," Krimek said at last. "I will go. However, you need to be aware that he may not be able to take an immediate leave; there is a possibility he will have to remain until a suitable replacement can be found to take his place for the remainder of the day."

"Listen to me very carefully," said D'elon, allowing a steely edge into her tone. "My father is a general; he is one of the Empire's most trusted, most feared, and most elite. He will do _exactly_ as he pleases. If he wishes to leave immediately, then he will damn well do so." _Elements_ , she thought in a pause, _I sound like a… No matter; Father needs to know, and he needs to know now_. "If he is not home within the next hour, I will know he was never informed."

A pause. "I will inform him at once." And then he hurried from the room, D'elon silencing the transmission on her end, hurrying away to find someone else who might be able to render aid until her father returned home.

It took D'elon a few minutes to find out that she was home alone, save for the servants, most of its occupants away for the day, either immersed in work or, regarding its military members, in meetings to prepare for their next tour of duty. Even N'alae and young Sialu were gone; out for the day to one of the smaller cities that held a sweet shop that Sialu always clamored for a chance to go to.

With no one to turn to, forced to wait until her father either returned home or enough time had passed that she dare leave to go search again, D'elon turned to pacing the front yard. Oh, when her father found out that Ael had taken Kalabam… He was bound to be exceptionally furious. No one touched Kalabam save for him and Galen. No one. A part of him would also, undoubtedly, be extremely concerned; Kalabam was a headstrong kerosh that was wary of strangers, a stallion besides, unpredictable.

A half hour passed by, an hour following. "If he was told immediately and then left immediately," she mused, "he should have already been here. General or not; perhaps he couldn't get away. Perhaps I should try contacting Galen once more…"

Suddenly, D'elon's pacing came to an abrupt halt; the flitter that usually ferried the various military personnel to and from the Capitol, was now landing out front, Movar emerging within seconds of the craft touching down upon the grass.

"Father!" D'elon hurried forwards.

Movar caught his daughter by the shoulders, becoming more concerned by the expression on her face. "Catch your breath, D'elon. Tell me what has happened. I was told there was a life or death emergency, concerning Ael."

"Yes," she said. "Ael came back from her outing alone; she ran through the back pastures, collapsing for several minutes, obviously distressed. However, she was soon edging towards Kalabam's pasture, and that was after pulling a carelessly abandoned bridle from a fencepost, though she never succeeded in getting it on him. Father, Ael took Kalabam, bareback and without a bridle. I tried to give chase on Ourai, but we lost sight of her too quickly. I felt contacting you was the best option, though I admit I also tried to contact Galen."

Movar had stopped listening after the words "Ael took Kalabam", his tone a mixture of furiousness and concern when he found his voice. "Ael did _what?_ How long ago?"

"Far too long," said D'elon. "At least an hour and a half." En route to the pastures, D'elon informed her father of all she had seen, including when she had hollered through the upstairs window, calling out for Ael to stop what she was doing lest she end up injured. "I tried to stop her, Father. Her first day here; I warned her not to go near him, then, but in this instance… She was too out of sorts to think clearly."

"Be that as it may," said Movar, securing a saddle and bridle for Ourai before making haste towards the mare's pasture, "if you warned her about Kalabam then she should have heeded that warning. Out of sorts or not; I will not tolerate her level of foolishness."

As he readied Ourai for yet another journey into the wooded trails behind the home, Movar had to admit that he was more frightened for Ael than he probably should be. However, this whole business with Ael was highly unique: Since before she had ever set foot on Romulus, Movar knew Ael looked to him like a father, more so since coming into his home. And then there was the little matter of the word "daddy" that she had let slip, twice now while addressing him. Each time, she hadn't noticed, though he had. In this instance it might as well be one of his own children, lost, possibly hurt, alone and fearful, wondering when help, when her daddy would arrive on the scene to make everything suddenly all right.

"An emergency medkit, Father," said D'elon hurrying forwards.

"Good thinking," said Movar with a nod. "This will likely be mandatory."

Ourai's head suddenly turned towards the woods, snorting and pawing a hoof, releasing a shrill whinny when Kalabam burst through the trees and smoothly jumped the gate that led back into his own pasture. Sliding to a halt, flecks of foam flying his mouth and lather standing out on his coat, eyes rolling, Kalabam half reared and shook his finely-shaped head.

"Ael must have fallen," said D'elon, sucking in a sharp breath.

"This situation had become far graver," said Movar seriously. "For Kalabam to return without a rider…"

Taking hold of a lead rope that lay draped over the fence, D'elon inched towards Kalabam's pasture, the irate stallion now trotting along the fence line. Before she could get too close, however, Movar bade her not to enter.

"I would prefer if you stay on this side of the gate, D'elon."

"Father, this is not the time to be overprotective," she said somewhat smartly. "You know Galen has taught me to handle him. There is no possible way you can calm Kalabam, check him for injuries, walk him out and bathe him and search for Ael at the same time. You must allow me to help. I promise that I will not become injured."

"A simple promise to make but a difficult one to keep, my daughter; there is the possibility that Kalabam may have already harmed Ael." He sighed. "However, though I usually don't care for that tone, I know why you use it and I must agree that your points are valid. Please, D'elon, tread carefully around him especially in his highly agitated state."

"I will, Father," she said, moving carefully into the pasture, Kalabam, though agitated, allowing D'elon to clip the rope to his halter, beginning to side-step once she had. "Kalabam!" she barked, giving the lead rope a firm tug, "stand!" Instantly the big kerosh froze solid, muscles quivering, staring wide-eyed at D'elon. "Good," she said. "Now, let's move along quietly, shall we? No funny business."

"You will do well, D'elon," said Movar as his daughter led the silver kerosh away. Mounting Ourai and clutching the med kit close, Movar turned the mare towards the gate, allowing her to increase her pace once they were through it. They had a foolhardy young lady to locate; Movar could only pray that Elements willing, Ael was still in one piece.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was starting to rain. The warmth of the sun now gone, weather returning to the drizzly state that had been the morning, Ael lie on the hard, rocky ground and unable to move. Scrunching her tired eyes closed when a drop of water fell from above, catching her directly in the eye, Ael attempted, for the fifth time since she had fallen, to rise into a sitting position, failing miserably and sinking back down to the ground with a groan. Forcing her head to lift, Ael glanced down through bleary eyes at her ankle, which was now severely swollen and beginning to bruise; her wrist was no better, though she couldn't tell if it was broken or merely, severely sprained.

Cradling her swollen and bruised wrist to her chest, shivering forcefully beneath the cold drizzle Ael fought to keep her eyes open, the cloudiness in her head nearly as overwhelming as her earlier emotional state; come to think of it, she still felt overwhelmed but it was, now, too hard to focus on anything other than her current plight. She had a feeling that if she allowed her eyes to droop closed, to take a little nap that felt desperately warranted… Ael was frightened she wouldn't wake up again.

"This is my own stupid fault anyway," muttered Ael gloomily. Over and over in her head played the scenarios that should have unfolded upon her arrival home, alone, to her temporary home: She could have done little more than wrapped her arms around Ourai's neck and sobbed, confiding her troubles to the mare who would have no doubt allowed the girl to 'spill her guts' and weep for as long as necessary. Ael could have gone to her room and barricaded herself inside; sinking down into a hot bath swirled with fragrant and calming bath salts, attempting to force even a hint of relaxation back into her body or flopping down onto the large bed and sobbing herself to sleep.

"The general is going to be so angry with me," Ael mused aloud. It was difficult to talk; not only was it taxing on what little energy remained, but her words didn't sound quite right, somewhat drunken. As long as she continued her dialogue even if there was no one around to hear, Ael was (mostly) confident that she would be able to keep herself awake longer than if she clammed up and huddled silently on the ground instead.

"I wasn't even supposed to go near that kerosh," she continued mumbling. "D'elon, I think, was yelling at me, too." And then a sorely unpleasant thought crossed her mind: Was she, in the span of barely four days and for the second time since arriving on Romulus, about to be graced by a view of the floor while the general's palm stung her backside? Even worse, would he berate her harshly, forgoing the discipline she respected only to toss her out onto the unforgiving streets of the city instead?

Closing her eyes against the thought and keeping them shut longer than a moment, Ael nearly succumbed to unconsciousness. Quickly blinking her weary self, awake, Ael again tried to shift her position, gritting her teeth against the yell that longed for escape. The pain in her ankle was white-hot like someone was holding a fiery poker to a wound.

"I'm totally, unequivocally, screwed," she moaned, panting from the effort of the careful, though unusual shimmying motions she had used against the ground, and then against the nearby tree, to force her body an inch or two upright. Her back only slightly against the tree, Ael lifted her sore yet undamaged opposite hand, gingerly prodding at an 'egg' above her right eye, her fingers dotted with blood when she pulled them away.

"Great," said Ael with a sigh. "I should have taken Ourai; Ourai would have stayed near had I fallen. I doubt she would have tried to trample me, either." A blue-backed beetle scurried past, burrowing under a pile of nearby leaves and momentarily interrupting Ael's train of thought. She stared at the pile of leaves for several moments, her eyes turning towards the heavens, partially closed, when the rain began to fall in much larger droplets than before.

"Oh, come on! _Really_?" Thankfully Ael's anger towards Mother Nature didn't incite an immediate downpour; the last thing Ael needed was to have her clothes soaked through completely, chilled straight to the bone especially the one that might have been protruding from her ankle. It wasn't long before Ael was releasing her anger, concerning everything, into the wild.

"What in the hell is wrong with me?" It seemed like the best place to begin. "I was so stupid and selfish, putting Bochra into such an uncomfortable and unfair situation and position. I've done the same to Tomalak; hell, I feel like I've done the same to the general and his entire family! All I can do is screw up; all I can do is prove, time and time again that I am a lousy choice to be anyone's Chosen. Bochra and I bonded; we had become one and yet my mouth still found its way to Tomalak's."

The usual twinge of shame that she was so used to feeling these days, rose up inside her, accompanied by unashamed feelings of warmth and desire when she recalled how Tomalak's kiss had felt. It had been gentle at first, but the second she had slipped her tongue inside, Tomalak's manner of kissing had turned rough; he'd even nipped her bottom lip, twice.

"I know I gently pushed him away, saying we shouldn't…" she began to admit to another beetle, this one with a bright purple sheen scuttling over her leg, "A part of me wanted to take him up on the offer. The way his hand rested on my thigh, just beneath my skirt yet daring to go no further unless I asked it of him; I imagined it, you know… There was actually a little bruise where he gave me this delightful little squeeze. There was this, I don't know, _passionate spark_ that leaped out of him; I still wish I knew for certain if he truly has found more than feelings of enamor for me, if he truly wishes for something more, or if he's just infatuated because we've both seen sides of one another we didn't even know existed until those moments we were stuck in a room together."

"And then there's Bochra," she continued, pushing through the tiredness that speech made her feel. "He's been there for me since the very beginning; he came to love me after barely a ten-day, and I, him. He's soft, caring; it's thanks to him that during my hardest moments on board the Decius that I didn't completely go to pieces."

"At the end of the day, though, maybe Bochra is right: maybe Tomalak and I just have a fleeting infatuation with one another; maybe it's a classic case of him wanting what is unattainable or should be. Am I finding out, too little too late that I'm more attracted to dominant males as a whole? Would Bochra ever be able to satiate certain desires that extend to the root of my being?"

Slumping down, sighing, Ael gave up trying to understand her emotions and the thoughts behind them, allowing little more than mindless mumbling, enough to keep her conscious, out of her mouth.

At long last, a sound different from the pattering raindrops and scurrying of beetles beneath leaves caught her attention. Was she hearing hoofbeats? Wait! Someone was calling her name!

"I'm here!" Ael tried to shout, her voice weak. "I'm over here; help!"

The sound of approaching hoofbeats thudding across the ground drew closer, Ael overcome by relief when Ourai came into view, nearly bursting into tears when she saw that her 'father' had come to save her at last.

Off Ourai's back and to Ael's side within seconds, a medical kit in hand, Movar knelt beside the fallen girl who was no longer bothering to contain her tears. "Y-you came after me," Ael stammered. "I-I'm so, so sorry."

"Be still," said Movar gently, kneeling down beside her. "I must check you over for injuries."

And there were plenty to be found. First, Movar checked the gash over Ael's eye, the bleeding long since stopped though bits of dirt and debris remained littered around (and in) the wound. Moving down he checked her arms and wrists, one of which was swollen and bruised, Ael wincing in pain when the injury was carefully prodded.

"I can't feel my fingers," said Ael worriedly. "A-and I'm really cold and tired."

"You likely have a severe concussion," said Movar seriously, noticing the nearby stone that Ael's head had narrowly missed in her fall. Your wrist is either severely sprained or broken; it is difficult to be certain through the swelling."

Opening the medical kit, Movar extracted a basic medical tricorder, the device issuing a series of noises as it was passed over Ael's wrist before moving it up to pass over her head. Thank the Elements that she hadn't injured her head past the gash above her eye.

"Extremely fortunate," said Movar. "There are no major head injuries. As for your wrist, it has a hairline fracture, which will be fairly easy to mend. However, first, I think this is in order." Reaching into the kit, Movar extracted a prepared hypospray, the device containing a potent pain reliever. Within seconds of the hypospray releasing the medicine into her body with a soft 'hiss', Ael sighed in grateful relief, Movar moving on to check for further injuries. Aside from various scrapes and lacerations, her shirt having been torn, the only other, serious matter was Ael's ankle. Now swollen the size of a handball, grotesque bruising now coloring the area sickening shades of yellow and green, Movar, though he didn't need to run a scan to know that her ankle was broken, did so anyway, nodding in confirmation.

"Is it…" Ael began tentatively.

"It is broken," said Movar. "In two places. We need to get you back home, and then to the hospital."

"I'm so sorry," Ael said, her eyes again welling with tears when she gazed into Movar's displeased face. She didn't like seeing him upset with her especially when the situation could have been altogether avoided, and she winced when his next words to her were spoken with severe sternness.

"What were you _thinking_ , young lady? Your reckless stunt could have seen you killed. D'elon also informed me that she told you to stay well away from Kalabam, more than once."

"I-I wasn't thinking," she said, hoping more fervently than ever that he wasn't going to kick her out of his home altogether.

"That much is very clear to me, young lady," he said, reaching over to show her the stone that her head had missed by so little. "You are fortunate you were not killed by the fall alone. Had your head struck this stone…"

For another few moments nothing was said, a plan being formulated on how best to move a very woozy Ael from ground to kerosh-back.

Ael decided to break the momentary silence by asking, in a small almost child-like voice, "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, you are," he said seriously. "Had I found you uninjured…"

The tone of voice; the way Movar trailed off and allowed the unspoken 'threat' linger in the air confirmed one of Ael's earlier worries. At some point, she was likely, once again to be upended over her 'father's' lap and attended to for yet another horrible, life-threatening decision.

Wiping at her eyes, Ael left a smudge of dirt across her face, further enhancing her miserable expression. Sighing softly, Movar bent to embrace her, Ael shivering against him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered through her tears.

Another sigh. "I know, Ael," he said. "The fact remains that I was worried about you. When I first received word, and without details, I might add, informing me you might be gravely injured and lost; when I returned home and I found Kalabam gone, and then he came home without a rider. Ael, I feared the absolute worst."

.

"I-I never meant to make you worry," sobbed Ael, clutching his tunic with her uninjured hand. "Please, forgive me; everything is just so wrong and I panicked."

"You are forgiven, Winged One," he said, shushing her softly, handing down the nickname that often came to her who bore the name Ael, meaning, simply, winged. "Hold tightly to me, all right? I'm going to lift you up and place you on Ourai."

Ael nodded and clutched Movar's tunic even more tightly, the pain reliever that had been earlier administered allowing for a painless trip from ground to saddle. Ael was situated, carefully just in front of the saddle, the girl reaching out to stroke the midnight blue fur on Ourai's neck.

"I should have run away with you," she murmured. "You wouldn't have left me."

"She would have been the safe choice," agreed Movar. "However, let us not have a repeat of this afternoon, anytime in the future, hmm?"

Mounting Ourai, one hand holding Ael to help keep her steady, reins secure in the other, Movar turned Ourai towards home, Ael hoping they made it back before she passed out cold in (front of) the saddle.

…

"So, if my understanding is correct, because of you my future wife may be lying somewhere injured or dead? This is unacceptable!"

Tomalak and Bochra had returned to the general's home not long ago, greeted by a frustrated and upset D'elon standing out by the kerosh pastures, the place where they had decided to conduct their latest argument.

"Judging by the purity of Ael's distress," said D'elon, folding her arms, "I would say you are both at fault. My father will see you both skinned alive if anything happens to that girl."

"Oh, he'll have to beat me to Tomalak, first," growled Bochra menacingly.

"Before or after he beats _you_?" D'elon inquired sharply. "To be exceptionally blunt with you both; my father already looks at Ael like she is another daughter. I do not know why it is so, but it is, and let me make something abundantly clear to you both: If she meets her end because she had to flee from the two of you to find some peace… It won't just be your respective careers that my father ends; it will be the both of you."

Tomalak barely seemed to hear the threat. "If she comes to harm it will be Bochra who is 'ended'," he said. "I'll _personally_ see to that. Now, if you don't _mind_ , we are trying to finish an argument."

"And we keep finding ourselves interrupted before I can punch him in that arrogant face of his," Bochra replied loudly.

"You've already tried once; _you missed_ ," said Tomalak tauntingly. "You are welcome to try again of course, but you might find your scrawny little neck snapped in two in the process. That is both a threat and a promise. "

Exasperated, D'elon tossed up her hands and turned away. "No wonder Ael ran away from the both of you. Go on, then, have your boyish brawl; just don't bleed on anything of importance!" And then she stalked away and up towards the house.

The flame-colored mare, Velara, curiously stepped over to the fence and stretched out her neck in an attempt to snuffle the back of Tomalak's shirt. Stepping back, he pushed her muzzle away.

"While I'm certain Ael would find you lovely, at the moment you are in the way. Let us argue in peace, you damn… _horse_." He glanced at Bochra who was seething more than ever.

"Kerosh!" Bochra yelled, Velara shying away from the fence, ears pinned. "They are called kerosh, Tomalak!"

Tomalak continued speaking as though he hadn't heard. "Horse… I rather like that word. In fact, I think I will use it whenever I must reference these creatures. We all know how much you _enjoy_ hearing it."

"Call them whatever the hell you want," said Bochra, fists balling at his sides. "I am beyond furious in regards to this situation."

"You aren't the only one," snapped Tomalak. "If she's been killed, Bochra, I swear to every Element in existence: I _will_ kill you."

The two angry Romulans were content to glare daggers at one another for many minutes, Bochra being the one to call an end to the silence.

"I understand none of this. Why… _how_ can she feel anything for you?"

"Why does it bother _you_ that she does?"

"Perhaps because it is due to the fact that she is _my_ bond-mate," he seethed. "I am going to ask you a question and it is one that demands candor rather than side-stepping: If our positions were reversed; if you had chosen to become a bonded pair and then she somehow came to find feelings for me, or another in her heart, would you have allowed her to pursue another? Would you entertain the thoughts of the kre'anna ceremony; would you have met with the other whom she claimed to feel something for, allowing discreet affections to be traded behind your back or, in our case, beneath the table?"

Thrust into silence, Tomalak chose to weigh his words carefully rather than simply spitting them forth in anger; he had been immediately set to blurt out, rather rudely that of course, he would have done anything to see her happy and if that meant entertaining the idea of a non-traditional marriage, then so be it. He had put the notion of the kre'anna in Ael's head to begin with after all. However, the more he thought about it, the more he was torn with how to respond. In order for him to have ever allowed what Bochra was implying, the circumstances would have to be damned specific.

"It depends on the circumstances," said Tomalak at last.

"That is the _only_ thing you have to say? It _depends_?"

"Yes. On one hand, Bochra, in a normal situation I wouldn't allow another man to even _look_ at her in an inappropriate fashion. On another, if her affections were found directed at someone whom we both called a close and treasured friend...there is the possibility it could lead to a joint bonding. Discussion would still be paramount of course, as would mild experimentation, such as co-habitation. I was willing to discuss this in a more private setting, even allowing you both to live in my private dwelling by the sea, but with you, Bochra… I don't believe such an arrangement could ever work. Look at you; you are more prone to temper tantrums than most children. I believe it is I who should ask what it is that Ael sees in _you_." Hand moving to the hilt of his Honor Blade, Tomalak's next words were spoken intertwined with a threat, "I love her Bochra, and she is going to be _mine."_

"Over my dead body," Bochra growled menacingly.

"That can most certainly be arranged," Tomalak promised.

"You only want her because you can't have her!"

"That is still to be determined," said Tomalak, speaking in regards to being unable to have Ael. "It is her choice in the end. The way you're behaving, Bochra, don't be surprised if you lose her."

"Honor Blade or not; I'm going to make you regret ever being born."

"Enough!"

Neither man had heard the approach of N'alae, the general's wife striding up from the house and across the grass, purpose in her steps and a displeased expression on her face.

"What is the meaning of this constant bickering? You can be heard well into one of the sitting rooms. Sialu is becoming increasingly upset and I will not have it."

"Forgive me," said Bochra, bowing his head. "I am merely protecting my future wife."

"At this point," said Tomalak, "it has become a rage-induced fit of possessive jealousy. Bochra cannot stand the thought that Ael desires us both."

"Who in their right mind wouldn't be upset?" said Bochra, his voice barely level. "No one with all of his faculties in place would want to share their bond-mate, the one whom they love more than any other." It had come to the point that Bochra was near tears, something he had never been in front of another Romulan for a decade at least, save for his older sister. To think that Tomalak might witness him breaking down over this situation; it infuriated Bochra more than mere words could say.

Tomalak, though continuing to keep his outward demeanor mostly calm and infuriatingly so to most, was nearing his breaking point, too. This situation needed to find a resolution and fast, the possibility of Ael being lost to them both; having been tragically killed because of the arrogance and fighting was nearly more than Tomalak could stand.

"I think, for the moment, we are done here," he said.

"Oh, that's typical," Bochra shot back. "Losing the battle so you retreat away; you have nothing to retaliate with that makes any sort of sense, not to me. I understand none of this. From the time she first stepped aboard the Decius, you despised her. You toyed with the idea of putting her out an airlock; you nearly forced her to murder her closest friend in cold blood. When she angered you, you cut power to the replicator in her room, forbidding any individual from taking her food and drink."

And then Bochra's voice became choked; he was no longer ashamed of it. "And when your attempts at seducing her failed and failed miserably, you began scheduling me on unnecessary shifts, anything to keep her and me apart. To make matters worse than even I could ever imagine, you then saw fit to beat her into submission when she dared retaliate against everything you had put her through. Somehow, through all of that and more, you have found that you not only love her but she, you. All of that in such a short time frame. Tell me, Tomalak," Bochra pleaded. "How does one turn from bitter distaste, to enamor, to hate, and then to so-called unconditional love in what seems to be so little time and for, seemingly, no real reason? Give me a believable answer and I will walk away and allow you to have her."

Bochra felt safe in saying such words; he had a feeling Tomalak would never be able to reply. There was only silence amidst the cold drizzle now turned rain, Tomalak more confused than he'd nearly ever been, unable to find a suitable way to respond.

"Ael should have never saved your sorry hide," said Bochra, turning away to face N'alae instead. "Excuse me, Madam," he said with forced politeness, jaw set tightly. "I must return to my room."

Making haste back towards the house, soon it was only Tomalak and N'alae standing in the pastures, the older Romulan shaking her head in either sorrow or pity, Tomalak couldn't be sure.

"That young man has many valid points, Commander," N'alae said, her tone serious yet soft. "I am afraid that I do not see how such hate could turn to genuine love in such a short time. I fail to see how such a thing is possible. My husband will surely tell you the same."

Then she, too, turned and walked away.

Tomalak, standing as still as a statue carved from stone, watched N'alae disappear back into the house, feeling as though he daren't move a muscle lest he fall to his knees and weep bitterly confused tears.

And that was exactly what he did.

…

When Movar finally returned home with Ael, the rain had stopped, several people now standing out near the pastures. Tomalak and Bochra were both there, D'elon and Galen, who had returned home only minutes before, standing between them. N'alae stood with Sialu nearest the door to the home, to keep the young child out from underfoot should she become overexcited at the commotion that was sure to unfold upon her father's arrival home with Ael.

Upon seeing Ourai approaching the far gate, Bochra ran to open it and meet them; Tomalak had barely taken two steps forward, restraining himself from making a mad dash towards across the pasture like he fervently wanted to do. The last thing everyone needed was for yet another argument to take place.

D'elon noticed Tomalak fighting to stand still; she noticed his eyes rimmed in green. "This isn't just a passing 'thing', is it?" she questioned quietly. "You really do love her."

"I do," Tomalak responded, equally as soft, stepping forwards by the barest margin.

"Then go to her before you lose what is left of your sanity." Tomalak continued to uncharacteristically hesitate. "Listen, I will personally help the three of you work this out if I have to. Go to her, Tomalak."

By this time Ourai was already halfway across the pasture, Bochra jogging by her side, Tomalak nearly bowling him over when he raced up at last.

"Go back to the house," hissed Bochra. "You should not be here."

"That is not your decision," Tomalak growled back.

Holding his tongue against the retort he wanted to spit, Bochra turned his focus to Ael, who looked as if she was barely clinging to Ourai at all, her tired eyes creased in worry at seeing both him and Tomalak with such agitated expressions.

"Hey," said Ael, the single word sounding mildly slurred. "Is…everything okay?"

 _It most certainly is not!_ Bochra thought, but he held his tongue.

"For now," Tomalak answered in an attempt to soothe her worries.

Galen and D'elon had now moved forward to render assistance; D'elon securing Ourai's reins while Galen allowed Ael to slide from Ourai's back and into his arms so she could be carried inside.

Movar quickly provided instruction. "Get her inside, get her warm; we'll be en route to the hospital in the city in a few moments. Take care with her, Galen; her ankle is broken in two places and her wrist is fractured."

"Noted," said Galen, turning away with Ael in his arms to hurry towards the house. Movar turned to momentarily appraise Tomalak and Bochra, both men distressed, neither giving a damn who saw, beckoning them over while D'elon led Ourai away.

Expression stern, unforgiving; It was a countenance that no one wanted to see on the face of an Empire high general. Without complaint, Bochra and Tomalak moved forward.

"Is Ael all right?" Tomalak asked, instantly wishing the words could be recalled back to his mouth and down his gullet. Aside from the general having wanted absolute silence while he addressed them both, Bochra was keen to once again share his thoughts on the entire situation.

"Of course she isn't," said Bochra fiercely. "And it's absolutely no thanks to you."

"Silence!" The command called forth instant obedience and respect, Bochra and Tomalak snapping to immediate attention, eyes up and just past their superior officer, neither daring to say a word more unless they were bidden to speak. "What in the names of Air and Fire is wrong with you? This constant, childish arguing; are you both aware of how you sound? Fighting over Ael as though she is but a possession to be won and then lorded over the other; you are _both_ going to lose her if these attitudes continue."

"Forgive me, General, but I am simply protecting what is mine," said Bochra, though he didn't relax his posture from its attentive state.

"You make her sound like property," countered Tomalak though his tone was quiet.

Movar folded his arms, this was getting ridiculous. "Informal setting or not the next soldier, who partakes in _any_ childish bickering, will find himself down two full ranks on his next tour of duty. And that is assuming he is allowed one at all."

Exchanging silent glances, Tomalak and Bochra knew that, now, it was best to hold their tongues no matter what their feelings. To think of demotion, of two full ranks; it was enough to make Tomalak shiver. To be a Senior Centurion again, to be a rank he hadn't held for over fifty years was unsettling to think about. The thought of being reduced to Uhlan, the lowest rank within the military, was doing Bochra little favors, either.

"Now, here is what is going to happen," said Movar. "Ael is not only wet and cold, but she has a fractured wrist and an ankle that has broken in two places; she also has a severe concussion along with some minor lacerations and scrapes. We are going to take her to the hospital where she may need to stay the night for observation. At this time, Ael needs a sense of calm and she needs quiet. Do nothing that will cause her upset and that goes for the both of you."

"Once Ael is home," he continued, "she will be allowed to rest in private. There will be no further discussion concerning whose bond-mate she is, not until she is ready to have it. Now, are we clear: There is to be no further arguing?"

"No more arguing, General," Bochra said, dipping his head in respect and offering a salute. "You have my word."

"And mine," agreed Tomalak, following Bochra's lead with the showing of respect by way of a head bow and salute.

"Good. Now, Bochra will be allowed to accompany Ael to the hospital and once she has returned, will be the one to oversee the majority of Ael's care. That said, Ael will also benefit from Tomalak tending her as well. What is and is not allowed at that time will be between Bochra and Ael; do not fight their decision. I know it is difficult for you to relinquish control of a situation to another, Commander, but in this instance, it is how it must be."

"Yes, General, I understand," said Tomalak in a slightly strained voice. He would comply only for Ael's sake.

"Bochra, I am trusting that you will not keep Tomalak away from Ael's side out of jealousy or spite and that you will allow him to render aid as it is needed," Movar continued.

Relenting, Bochra said, "I will allow him to help, but I do not want him helping with the more…intimate matters, such as aiding her in the bath or in undressing."

"That is purely up to you, Bochra. Now, I trust that we are all in agreement with how to proceed in this situation."

"Yes, General," two voices answered simultaneously.

"Then, Bochra, you follow me and we will get Ael to the hospital. You will be informed if Ael must stay the night," he said to Tomalak who only nodded wordlessly.

Three minutes later and the car drove away and out of sight, Tomalak lowering his body down to sit on the front steps, waiting for the time either Ael returned, or he received unfortunate word that she had to stay for overnight observation in a private ward.

Someway… _somehow_ there had to be a way to work things through.

Tomalak just wished that it didn't feel quite so impossible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The drizzly afternoon had turned to a moderately clear, breezy twilight, the sky painted in hues of violet, blue, pink and a smattering of goldenrod, Movar, Bochra and Ael returning home as the last of the day's light was slipping away to reveal a lovely night. Tomalak had never left his perch on the front step; he waited there, silently watching, listening for any sound that would alert him to Ael's arrival home, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice to aid her with anything she might need. Well, providing Bochra would even allow him near her at all.

Ael exited the ground car slowly, wearily, Bochra helping her to stand and allowing her to lean against him as she moved towards the house. Her fractured wrist had taken very little time to mend via osteo-regenerator; her broken ankle, on the other hand, had taken considerably longer to deal with. Walking was going to be slow for the next several days due to her mended ankle feeling sore, the bruising now many shades of green, yellow and a hint of orange, tinged with purple blotches. Numerous scans had been run and then run again, many of the instruments not universal in terms of being able to properly diagnose their patients.

"She will need to be monitored closely over the next few days," said Movar when Tomalak inquired how the hospital visit had gone. Bochra had hugged Ael closer to his body, stepping past Tomalak and into the house. "Her concussion is fairly severe; however there should be no lasting damage."

Though Tomalak tried to see how Ael was for himself, Bochra was quick to see that he couldn't.

"If you will excuse us," said Bochra, lifting Ael into his arms; she was far too tired and sore to walk, anyway. "I would like to get her bathed and into some fresh clothing so she may rest easier."

Feeling irritated, Tomalak stepped back; he wasn't going to be allowed to see her for even a moment? After barely a moment's thought, Tomalak moved to follow Bochra down the hall. Nothing was said until Bochra had entered his and Ael's room and had placed her, gently on the bed. Turning to face the doorway Bochra scowled when he saw Tomalak standing there, watching.

"You may see her _after_ I have taken care of her," he said coldly.

Ael's quiet, groggy voice cut in before Tomalak could reply. "Bochra," she began tentatively, Bochra turning back to allow her his full attention.

"Yes, e'lev, what is it?"

Gaze moving from Bochra's face to Tomalak as he continued to stand in the doorway, Ael swallowed hard and turned back to face her Chosen. "I wanted to ask, um, if it's okay if I, err… I mean…" Eyes suddenly downcast, a twinge of painful confusion, of need in her consciousness; through his gentle touch on her shoulder, Bochra could feel how much she desired closeness and touch, with him as well as Tomalak even if the latter were only for the barest of moments.

Taking care to keep his voice neutral, the words difficult to form, Bochra asked, "Ael, do you need Tomalak to hold you?"

Tears immediately began to leak out from behind partially closed lids, shame flooding through her consciousness, Bochra momentarily closing his eyes against the sensations.

"J-just a quick hug," she stammered. "I know you don't want… I-I know what I'm asking for is so stupid…"

Unable to stand the thought of Ael's mind continuing to be full of unrest, Bochra, after assuring her that her request wasn't stupid, turned towards Tomalak and beckoned him over. There was no hesitation in Tomalak's steps; Bochra drew in a deep breath and released it, finding a moderate sense of calm before he addressed the other man. If he kept his voice exceptionally quiet, nearly at a whisper; he didn't want Ael to overhear.

"Ael… She needs you to hold her," said Bochra. "No," he continued when Tomalak's eyes widened in surprise, "it was not easy for me to say. However, at this moment it is what she needs to calm a portion of her soul that I cannot even begin to soothe." That was another, very difficult admission, one he didn't want to dwell too much on, at least not at the moment. "I will allow this; I ask you to be brief and absolutely no touching her where you shouldn't."

"You have my word," said Tomalak sincerely. "I – thank you." Moving around Bochra, Tomalak sat on the bed and opened his arms to Ael, the tearful young woman falling into them, pressing herself close, her face buried away and into his chest, sobbing pitifully.

Quickly, Tomalak glanced up at Bochra; there was absolutely nothing about this encounter that was going to be 'brief' not as Bochra had wished for it to be. Ael clung to Tomalak as tightly as her weakened grip would allow, refusing to be parted from him.

"Easy, Dear One," crooned Tomalak, his hand stroking over her hair. "It's all right, I'm here. I will not leave unless you ask it of me." Wrapping his arms around her snugly, Tomalak held her closer than Bochra would have liked, though he could do little about it.

"So confused," Ael finally managed to choke out. "All I've done is caused so many problems, so much t-trouble."

"Nonsense," said Tomalak, barely able to resist dropping a kiss onto her hair in reassurance. "If it had not been for our mindless bickering," he continued, aiming a quick glance at Bochra, "then you never would have felt it necessary to flee."

"But I –"

"We are all to blame in our own rights," said Tomalak. "However, now isn't the time to dwell on such matters. For now, Ael, what is best for you is to get some rest and heal."

"Promise to stay?" The sudden question was posed so softly that Tomalak nearly missed the words completely, the tone of the question full of pleading, green eyes beseeching. One generally didn't go up to the head of a very prestigious, noble home and ask to remain as a guest; it was unheard of. In this case, however, Tomalak decided it would harm nothing to ask a little favor.

"I will," he said, Ael responding by snuggling even deeper into Tomalak's arms and reveling in the warmth of his body, closing her eyes and refusing to part from him until her tears had run their course. Once they had, nearly ten minutes later, Ael, after squeezing Tomalak tightly, pulled away from the embrace.

"Thank you," she said.

Tomalak smiled and dared to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I will be nearby if you need me for any reason," he said. "For now, Bochra will help you bathe and get into some clean clothing. I must find the general and request a favor."

Not long after Tomalak had taken his leave, Ael was soaking in a warm bath; the water tinged a pale shade of cobalt blue thanks to the addition of lightly perfumed bath salts that smelled a bit like a breeze after a rainstorm in the spring. Eyelids drooping tiredly, Ael didn't spend as long in the bath as she normally would have done, Bochra helping her from the tub after only fifteen minutes with a large, soft towel at the ready. Clean, dry, warm and in her nightclothes but a little queasy, Ael opted to lie down rather than attempt to go to the table for dinner, however she refused to sleep until she received word that Tomalak had been given permission to stay for as long as he wished, and now had his own guest room.

Bochra kept watch over Ael for the remainder of the night, waking her every now and then as per doctor's orders. Though neither of them knew, Tomalak stood outside their bedroom door the entire night, his posture indicative of a soldier who was appointed the task of watching over precious cargo, refusing to move lest he was ordered to do so.

Over the following few days, Ael regained her strength and some clarity of mind though her emotional conflict regarding Bochra and Tomalak remained the same. Even so, there were many times when Bochra allowed Tomalak to sit with her, doing little more than talking even once, settling down to play a game. Movar, often, came by to look in on Ael, too, as did several other members of the family; Ael was thankful that no one seemed to be as angry as she had feared.

At one point, after beginning to wake up from a long, restful nap one late afternoon, Ael had opened her eyes to the two men sitting nearby, engaged in a quiet conversation that she was unable to hear but at the very least, they weren't fighting. Without uttering a word or shifting her weight in bed to attract attention, Ael was content to lie back and listen to the sounds of the quiet chatter, feeling happy for the first time in a long while. The two of them not at one another's throat could, surely, only mean good things.

Not long after, Movar had come by, Bochra answering the knock on the door and then stepping back to allow the general's entry. Tomalak was quickly on his feet, too, both he and Bochra stepping out into the hall when Movar said he wanted to speak with Ael, privately.

"How are you feeling today, Ael?" Movar perched on the edge of the bed and took her hand when she reached for him.

"Other than still, at times, feeling tired, I'm okay," said Ael.

"That is to be expected," said Movar, giving her hand a squeeze. "Give it another day or two, Winged One; you will feel much less tired and much more normal."

"I hope so," said Ael tiredly with a sigh, turning her head to stare through what she could see of the window. It looked like a lovely afternoon, though judging from the sky it was soon to be coming into the twilight hours. "I'm ready for everything to return to normal. Saying that actually reminds me…"

Even though it had been several days since her out-of-control ride on a forbidden kerosh, Ael could never forget the moments in the woods when Movar had found her, the moments when overwhelming concern had, for a brief time, turned into anger at her foolish recklessness. When Ael had dared to ask if she was facing a consequence for what she had done, the response had been clear and immediate, however, there hadn't (yet) been any repercussions and a part of her still felt burdened, even a little ashamed by the trouble that had been caused.

"I know I've apologized, so many times now over how I took Kalabam and tore off into the woods, nearly getting myself killed in the process; a part of me still feels horribly guilty about that and the worry I caused. When I asked if I was in trouble… Am I still going to be punished for what happened?"

Clenching her jaw, refusing to cry Ael allowed her eyes to do the rest of her talking, pleading for complete and total honesty, her stare telling Movar that, somewhere deep down, she wouldn't feel 'right' escaping promised consequence.

"To be forthright," said Movar seriously, "that is part of the reason why I'm here. However, I admit that I am also conflicted on how to proceed. After several very long, drawn out discussions between myself, Bochra and Tomalak, I can understand why you became overwhelmed to the point you felt running was the only option left to you. Now, I do not condone your actions; there were other, far more appropriate ways in which you could have handled the situation."

Nodding, Ael agreed. "I know that now. I could have stayed in the mare's pasture and talked to Ourai; I could have gone inside, locked myself in my room and cried myself into a long nap. D'elon was home at the time so I could have gone to her to talk. My head was too full and hurt far too much to think of anything other than running away."

And then she sighed. "All I've done since arriving at Romulus is given everyone a headache."

"While there have been one or two issues that have needed addressing, you have not been a constant source of trouble, Ael," said Movar. It felt good to hear that she wasn't the main source of annoyance and grief. "Now, in regards to the question you asked, as I said, I feel very much conflicted. On one hand, your foolhardy decision gave you a severe concussion, fractured wrist, broken ankle, and various scrapes and lacerations, one of which could have taken the sight from one of your eyes. To many, that is punishment enough and while on some level, I agree, I also promised a consequence."

"This is going to sound odd, I'm sure," said Ael slowly, "but I-I want you to do whatever it was – is – that you had in mind. To be honest, I still feel ashamed of what I did, even guilty, way down in my core. As stupid as it might sound to some, without the promised consequence…I don't think I'm ever going to feel one hundred percent okay." Ael lifted her chin and continued to (try and) hold back the tears. "I _need_ it, General," said Ael in a quiet, almost meek voice, lowering her eyes.

Reaching out, Movar gently cupped Ael's chin and lifted her gaze. "To admit when one is in need of correction often takes great courage, Ael. It's an admirable trait."

Lifting her shoulders in a weary shrug, Ael mumbled incoherently, ending with once again nearly calling Movar, 'Daddy', something she had already done several times over the past ten-day yet had never entirely taken notice of. This time, Movar called attention to it, instructing, warmly, that Ael use the term that she had always regarded him as, in her heart, where no one else had ever known.

The tears finally came, Ael pressing herself close to Movar – her daddy – as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything. I-I swear that I will never be so reckless again. The last thing I ever want to do is to make you, or anyone who cares, worry so much."

"I think there will be wiser decisions made in the future, my winged one," said Movar, Ael sighing softly and pulling back from the embrace. Seeing so much care and patience in his eyes despite what she had done, was nearly enough to bring forth further tears.

"Definitely," she said. "No matter what happens in the future, I am never going to do anything this stupid again." After wiping her eyes, Ael looked to her father and asked, "Is it all right if, whatever my punishment is to be, we go ahead and take care of it now?"

"Yes, Ael; I think afterward you will feel better."

 _I know I will,_ she thought, releasing a deep sigh, the feelings of guilt and shame in her heart already feeling lighter than before.

Tomalak and Bochra were mere inches away from the door when the first swat fell, Bochra startling and nearly propelling himself a foot into the air at the unexpected noise. Wide-eyed, Bochra stared at Tomalak when the sound of a second smack, though nothing terribly severe, followed the first. Attempting to reach the door handle was a futile task, Tomalak intercepting and blocking the way.

"Don't interfere," said Tomalak calmly, attempting to usher Bochra away from the door, the current source of his anxiety.

"Something is wrong," he insisted. "Ael…"

"It sounds to me like a case of a father providing his daughter with some loving discipline."

Tipping his head in confusion, Bochra said, "for what happened days ago? She is being punished for _our_ conduct forcing her to lose her sanity and flee in desperation?"

Placing a steady hand on Bochra's shoulder, Tomalak gestured down the hall with the other. "Come; I think you and I should go into the sitting room and wait. I will attempt to explain this situation as best I can."

Over the next short while Tomalak and Bochra, who managed to find a quiet spot in the smaller sitting room, spoke of the going's on. Well, Bochra mostly listened, attempting to digest what he was being told, trying to understand why it needed to happen at all.

"She broke her wrist and ankle; she ended up with a severe concussion. Is that not punishment enough?"

"Overwhelmed or not, there were many other ways Ael could have chosen in order to release her frustrations, none of them dangerous or concerning. Instead of choosing to go that route, Ael chose a reckless course instead. To be honest with you, I'd been entertaining the idea of it myself, doling out some discipline, though in this instance it is a matter best left to Movar to handle, which he is. I think you're angry with Ael, too, or you were, you just refuse to admit it."

Bochra, who had been absently staring through the window at an abnormally large hummingbird-like creature hovering over an unfurled pinkish-orange blossom, turned away and back to Tomalak.

"How could I be angry with her?" There was something in his voice that lacked conviction.

"It is no different than with a child who does something especially foolhardy: In one instance, you're beyond fearful for their safety, and then providing the outcome is good, relief sets in. Not so long after the relief comes, so does the anger. The anger that they, one you love and care for, could do something so needlessly foolish it very well might have ended their life altogether. Remember those 'necessary evils' I've spoken of before? There is a time and a place. Had she been found uninjured, I willingly wager that her backside would have been warmed _before_ coming home. I would have done it."

"So maybe I am," said Bochra more loudly than even he expected. "If she had been killed... Being angry with her; it somehow doesn't feel right, Tomalak, but yet that is what I have been."

"It's natural that you are," said Tomalak seriously. "She needlessly risked her life, worried a good twenty years off everyone's life span besides. Being angry with her is allowed, Bochra and only you will know how best to express that to her. As long as she never doubts your love and your care, there is no harm in laying out exactly how you feel. If she frightened you, tell her; if she angered you, tell her. That's the key, Bochra: You tell her."

When Bochra failed to speak, Tomalak continued.

"During one of the many hours that Ael and I spoke, she confided in me that she was longing for a way to purge her guilt of all that has happened. Personally, I believe she was close to asking me to aid her in relieving it. She certainly hinted enough," said Tomalak. "I chose not to; I told her to speak with Movar regarding how she felt, the next time he was around to see her. She obviously decided today was when she was feeling well enough to tell him."

"Why did she not tell me how she was feeling?" Bochra asked, though he already knew the answer.

"While Ael knows what to expect regarding asking something like that of me, as well as Movar, with you, and I don't mean this badly, Ael sees someone who is soft, gentle, nurturing; Ael sees someone who is there to protect her when the need arises, to be there in times of trouble. She does not see someone willing to step up and administer discipline when she is in need of it. As strange as it may seem to some, there are many individuals like Ael who crave a certain structure, who depend on a loving yet firm hand when the need arises. She loves you, Bochra, but she does not see a hint of a firm hand in you, only one that is capable of delicately caressing. We are different; Ael's love for us is centered on largely different reasons, though, also, for many of the same ones."

The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, one set firm and precise, the other softer, more like delicate padding, caused Bochra to look over, the conversation interrupted. Movar and Ael rounded the corner, side by side, Ael with her arm around him and walking close, Movar with a hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"See?" said Tomalak though not in any way Bochra could call condescending. "Ael is just fine. She needed it to happen, and she is far better for it."

With the barest nod of understanding, something that mildly surprised Tomalak to see, Bochra stepped out of the corner where they had been quietly talking and stepped over to Ael, who had a tight hug and a soft kiss waiting for him.

"Hey, Bochra," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I – yes," he said at last. "How are you feeling, e'lev?"

"Better," said Ael sincerely. "I feel…lighter than I have in days; it feels good." Glancing over, Ael waved at Tomalak, beckoning him to join them. "Is it all right if I give him a quick hug?"

Another unexpected nod, Ael wrapping her arms around Tomalak the second he was within her reach, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly when his arms came around to hold her just as tight.

Ael pulled away after a few moments, looking from one man to the other, silently asking if all was well, and then she asked it, mentioning, too, that she had woken up earlier and had seen them quietly conversing.

"For now," said Tomalak, "we are well."

"I'm glad," said Ael. "Since everyone seems to be on friendly terms at the moment," she continued, turning to Bochra. "Would you be willing to think about, possibly, seeing if things can work out with Tomalak becoming a part of us, our family?"

Holding her breath, Ael waited for an explosion to come though none did. Bochra appeared merely contemplative. It was a far cry from disgusted and outraged. For a moment, nothing was said, Bochra reaching out to lay a hand on Tomalak's shoulder, instantly engulfed by feelings of far more than the mere enamor that had once been admitted, far beyond the infatuation that he had been getting accused of entertaining. The love he felt surging through Tomalak's consciousness, in relation to Ael was real and it was true. He still didn't know how or why it was there, but perhaps it would be made known, even to Tomalak, in time. They simply had to allow time to pass; they had to be willing to walk down the path that said even though they were three, they wanted to become one.

Bochra already loved Ael as did Tomalak, but the fact remained that, currently, there was no measure of love between the two men. They were used to the roles of commander and subordinate that the military had assigned them; they were used to a different routine and way of being. And though there would never be any measure of sexual attraction between them, it wasn't a necessary component in order to feel love for another, to want to care for them, to see them at their best. Over time, at least with a fair bit of hard work and hope on the table, there was at least the chance of them becoming good friends, but it still had to extend a touch further than simple camaraderie.

Only time would tell.

"We can try," said Bochra, removing his hand from Tomalak's shoulder. "I do not know what will happen, be it a positive outcome or a negative one; I'm still not entirely certain it is an arrangement I will be able to accept even in time. However, I am sincerely willing to try."

"That means a lot to me, Bochra," said Ael, placing a shaky hand over her mouth.

"Admittedly," said Tomalak, "I'm surprised by your response, Bochra; however I am thankful for it. I will say that if for whatever reason, we are not meant to be, I will take my leave of you both."

"I hope it doesn't," said Ael, reaching out to take his hand before reaching to grasp Bochra's with the other. "We can only try, right?" Before anyone could answer, Ael's stomach rumbled not only reminding her that she'd skipped lunch to have a nap, but that dinner was soon. The delicious smell wafting in from down the hall told her that much, too.

"Perhaps we can have another chat after dinner, hmm?" Tomalak glanced between Ael and Bochra.

"After dinner would be best," agreed Ael. "I didn't eat lunch and I'm so hungry I could eat a kerosh."

…

A good meal gave way to a long, moonlit stroll through the back gardens, Ael content as could be as she meandered along, holding the hands of the two men whom she had come to love, one a little later than the other. Other than the trio agreeing their next step in their unique journey would take them down to Tomalak's home near the Apnex Sea, the time was spent enjoying the quiet coolness of the night and one another's company. The walk had lasted until Ael's lids were drooping tiredly, Tomalak walking them both her and Bochra to their private room before bidding them goodnight.

Sleep came quickly and easily, Ael and Bochra snuggling close and staying that way until Ael slipped out of bed early the following morning, taking great care not to wake him as she moved about, showering and dressing. An idea had come to her the previous evening and wanting it to be a surprise Ael had kept it quiet, putting her plan into action as she crept out into the hall, smiling to herself when she glanced back and saw that Bochra was still sound asleep.

Many in the home were already bustling about and though it was early, the sun not yet having risen, Ael found Movar in the smaller sitting room, a cup of strong coffee in one hand, a PADD in the other.

"Good morning," said Ael brightly, heading over to give him a quick hug.

"Good morning, my winged one," he returned. "Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Oh, no, I think I slept all right. I'm mainly up earlier than usual because of an idea I had last night. Would you be able to help me with something, if you aren't busy?"

"Of course, Ael, what is it?"

"I know it's a bit last minute and I wasn't entirely sure how to get things together here… Would it be possible to help me put together a little basket of some kind, for a little breakfast for me and Bochra and Tomalak to share once they wake up? I thought about having it out on that little hill that overlooks the pastures."

"I believe I can help you with that, Ael. Come."

A short trip to the kitchen to speak to Talis, Kiera coming round the corner to see what she could assist with, and in no time at all a picnic breakfast was taking shape amidst the bustle of activity already encompassing the kitchen area. At last, a basket was handed off to Ael, a blue covering keeping the items within, hidden.

"Everything that you need, including flatware is inside," said Kiera. "Oh, and your father suggested a little something extra be placed inside; I think you will find it an exquisite addition."

Wondering what all the basket contained (and very curious as to her father's addition) Ael thanked Kiera and, after securing a blanket they could use to sit on to eat, hurried outside to place them on the hilltop that overlooked the kerosh pastures, the first rays of light already beginning to protrude over the horizon. Staring at the beginnings of color making its way into the morning Ael turned and made her way back into the house, thanking her father for his help when she passed him in the hall on her way back to her and Bochra's shared room.

Slipping back into bed Ael woke Bochra with a kiss. "Good morning, handsome," she said with a grin.

"Good morning, beautiful," said Bochra lovingly, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close.

"I've got a surprise waiting for you," she said, kissing him again. "Well, for you and Toma both. You have to get up to have it, though, and I'm already dressed."

"What is it?" Bochra asked groggily, releasing his hold on Ael long enough to rub the sleep from his eyes, a clean tunic hitting him square in the face a second later.

"I'm not ruining the surprise," said Ael with a laugh. "Come on, up!"

"All right, I'm up," said Bochra, watching curiously as she bolted from the room and down the hall. She was certainly in a frenzy of excitement!

Not bothering to knock on Tomalak's door to announce herself (he had made mention a few days past that she was welcome to come in at any time) Ael slipped into the still, moderately darkened room, her eyes creasing in a delighted smile when she glimpsed Tomalak's form on the bed. Stretched out on top of the covers, wearing nothing but his undergarments; Ael chuckled to herself when she made a mental note that sleeping in one's underpants was just another thing they had in common with one another.

"Hey, you," she whispered when she made it over to the bed, giving Tomalak's bare mid-section a little poke. An undecipherable noise was her response; Ael shrugged and adjusted her stance, tall and formal, and then belted, "Commander! We have reports of infiltrators on board!"

Sitting bolt upright, nearly falling out of the bed in response to the urgent calling, Tomalak's eyes adjusted to the dim light and he looked over to see Ael's silhouetted form beside the bed. She was now suppressing laughter behind her hand.

"Ael?" Like Bochra, Tomalak wiped the sleep from his eyes, adjusting the lighting level in the room soon after. Even though the brightness was minimal in the room he still had to squint to see. It was definitely Ael standing there, pleased as could be.

"Yeah, it's just me, don't worry," she said, leaning in for a hug that was accepted and returned. "Hey, nice sleepwear, by the way," she said, the grin back on her face. "The dark red suits you."

"I – thank you, I think," said Tomalak, standing when Ael tugged gently on his hand.

"I needed both you and Bochra up about five minutes ago," said Ael, her nervous excitement returning. "He should be along any minute." As she had done with Bochra, Ael tossed a nearby shirt at Tomalak before making a quick exit, leaving him wondering what exactly was happening.

"And just where are we off to this morning?" Bochra asked when Ael met up with him in the hall, Tomalak inquiring the same, two minutes later.

"You'll see. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now, would it?" Ael teased. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

Both men followed a wide-eyed, nearly bouncing with excitement Ael as she led them through the side entrance that led out to the pastures, and up the hill where the basket and blanket had been placed and was waiting for their arrival. In the moderate darkness Ael had neglected to notice that the large tree on the hill had flowered, the white and pale pink blossoms in full bloom, many littering the ground around the tree's base. Against the pale pink and purple light of the pre-dawn, it was a beautiful sight, Ael pointing down to the mare's pasture where Ourai was currently kicking up her heels playfully before settling down to graze.

Spreading out the large blanket just beneath the tree, Ael sat down and smiled, patting the blanket invitingly. "Surprise."

"Oh, you wonderful, beautiful woman," breathed Tomalak, settling down beside Ael before wrapping her in a warm hug. "What a lovely way to greet the morning."

"I concur," said Bochra. "This is a wonderful surprise, e'lev, thank you." Bochra moved in to hug Ael, his fingertips brushing Tomalak's as the other man pulled away. The touch had been so very brief, but the rush of happiness, of joy that he felt surging through the other man was still tingling in Bochra's temples.

Opening the basket, Ael began handing out plates and flatware and glasses, Bochra taking the liberty of removing the food items from the basket. Tomalak found Movar's addition to the basket, a bottle of spring wine, and began pouring out modest portions.

"It was my father's addition," said Ael, accepting her glass filled partway with pale amber colored liquid. She took an experimental sniff and received not only the light scent of delicate stone fruits with a hint of honey up her nose but also a hint of effervescence, prompting a sneeze when she inhaled the misty bubbles.

After a sip of the crisp, delightfully light and fruity wine Ael turned towards the various items Kiera had placed within the basket, the containers now laid out and the food ready to enjoy.

A vibrantly colorful array of various diced fruits rested in one dish, their hues mingling together to remind Ael of a lovely summer's day, while another container held various soft pastries in a clamshell shape, each one holding its own surprise in the form of decadent filling. To her right, she glimpsed a thick and tangy, mildly sweet and snowy white substance in another container, a yogurt-like breakfast item that she had grown to enjoy, mostly when mixed with fruit and granola clusters, a container of said clusters sitting nearby.

Ael happily took the liberty of putting a little taste of everything on the plates before handing them out, including remembering little details such as Tomalak preferred his yogurt completely plain, while Bochra preferred his with fruit.

Sitting back and taking a bite of warm pastry, treated to the taste of custard in the center, Ael took a moment to stare out at the pastures from the hilltop and then directed her gaze back to Tomalak and Bochra. It positively filled her heart with joy to see the two Romulans who had once been at each other's throats for days on end now sitting contentedly, sharing a meal with her, and having absolutely nothing (presently!) to bicker about or over. For only the third time since he had come to know her, Bochra could feel Ael's projected emotions as strongly as if he had her clutched tightly in his arms. The sheer happiness radiating from the core of her being made him smile wider than he nearly ever had; it was a good feeling.

"I'm pleased to see you so happy," said Bochra. "Your emotional state is very strong," he finished, before taking a spoonful of yogurt and fruit.

"I'm glad you're both feeling that way, too," said Ael, her smile now lighting her eyes. "One doesn't need telepathy of any sort to be able to see it. It feels really good to be able to sit out here like this, with you both beside me."

The meal continued in comfortable quiet, Ael's gaze either engrossed in the sight of the kerosh down in the pasture, everything now tinged a beautiful orangey-gold in response to the sunrise, or on the two men who were as content as she to stare out at the kerosh who were now enjoying a run across their field. Once they had eaten their fill, the last of the spring wine poured into their cups, they turned their attention to one another.

Shifting her position so she was lying back on the blanket with her head resting in Bochra's lap as he stared lovingly down at her, his hands tenderly stroking along her neck, Ael allowed her body to fall into a further state of contentment. Tomalak sat close, leaning back, on one hand, his other hand holding Ael's, their fingers intertwined tightly as though they never wished to part.

Ael's thoughts drifted away to the previous evening when they had strolled through the gardens hand in hand, speaking of heading, soon, to Tomalak's home by the sea; already, Ael had visions of what their home by the water would be like, how it would feel to finally have the three of them, beneath one roof, testing the waters to see just how feasible a life together could be.

She could see they were all thinking about what was to come, Ael bringing light to her current thoughts, sharing her nervous excitement in regards to the coming days.

"It's going to be quite an adventure," said Ael, "but I can't wait for it to finally begin. When do you think we should, you know, relocate?"

"Today, if you would like," said Tomalak, "though it doesn't need to be quite so soon; we can wait a few more days if you and Bochra prefer," he added quickly.

"Personally," said Ael, "I think as soon as possible is probably the best idea. Waiting can often mean dwelling on all the 'what ifs' and can make everything seem far more daunting than it ever would have been, you know?"

"I agree," said Bochra who was apter than either Ael or Tomalak, to begin going through every possible scenario that could arise over the course of their residing under one roof, and then fretting to the point it no longer seemed like an idea worth considering. "Perhaps later this afternoon would be the best time."

"Mm," said Ael, her mind still filled with images of the house by the sea, her eyes closed in bliss at Bochra's continued stroking (now turned massage) of her neck and shoulders. At least with waiting until the later afternoon hours, Ael was hopeful she could take another ride on Ourai, ambling through the woods and out to the little grove at their center; she would have to bring Bochra and Tomalak along and show them the beauty of it.

"Then it is settled," said Tomalak with a nod. "And once we have settled in, perhaps our first meal together can be had at one of the seaside eateries up the shoreline."

"We should make it dinner," said Ael. "If this is a perfect way to begin the day, a dinner out with the two of you is certainly no better way to finish it."

"I have to admit," said Bochra, "it sounds rather nice."

"Somehow," said Ael as she moved to sit up, her hand and Tomalak's still held fast, her other hand reaching over to rest tenderly on Bochra's cheek, "I get the feeling that we're going to be okay."

Maybe it really was a new beginning after all.


End file.
